Iile, Part One: Beginnings
by Seiko
Summary: Final Chapter to Part One: As Boba Fett goes through life he finds new friendships and hardships that he must face. And sometimes a friendship will turn into something more... WARNING: adult situations, themes, violence, and language.
1. Boredom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Wars characters and yadda yadda yadda…sigh…

Yeah so, here is my ultimate Boba Fett and original character story.  It begins with young Boba and his father, Jango Fett and proceeds right past Return of the Jedi.  Enjoy!        

Iile

The heavy rain hit against the window making a constant splattering sound, which echoed through the quietness of Boba Fett's quarters.  He stared at the fat droplets as they slid down the glass, leaving behind glistening trails until they reached the edge of their destination and fell into the dark ocean below.  This was the normal weather of the storm planet of Kamino.  Every day held the same thing; torrential rains and violent winds caused the vast sea that stretched beyond the horizon, to quiver and froth in torment, sending up huge waves which constantly crashed into the base of the cloning colony in which Boba lived with his father.  Boba couldn't remember a time he had been on the planet and had seen a shred of sunlight.  He had to go off planet to feel its warmth and that was a rare thing as it was since he could only leave via his father's ship, the Slave 1.  Boba sighed; he wished that Jango would take him out more often.  Sitting constantly alone in their small apartment was incredibly boring for a ten year old.  There were hardly any visitors besides Taun We, the tall female cloner who once in a while checked in on Boba to make sure that he wasn't up to any mischief.  

Boba tapped the window, sending a few water droplets to sail off into the fathom below.  He followed their trail with his eyes and where they hit against the dark waters he could see an even darker shape beneath the surface.  A huge sea monster was probably lurking there, waiting for its next meal.  That was another thing about Kamino that Boba despised.  There was nothing to do on the cloning facility besides watching the rain or walking about the millions of white steel corridors.  Jango had once sent him off to try and interact with some of the Kamino children but since the Kamino's were far different then humans, their idea of fun wasn't exactly what Boba Fett had hoped.  He had sat in a stateroom for about an hour with twenty pairs of liquid eyes staring at him.  He had tried to talk some of them into playing a game, but they had just given him confused looks and soon after had left him sitting there alone.  Boba sighed and rubbed his eyes.  There were other children aboard the facility but Boba technically couldn't call them human.  They were clones, hundreds of them, and since they were pretty much programmed to just study and learn, Boba had little chance in finding a playmate.  His eyebrows knit together in anger.  He really shouldn't be calling himself a human, since he too was a clone.  His father Jango had been the original in the whole process and Boba and the hundreds, no thousands of other clones, were the result.  In fact, Boba had been part of the payment for Jango.  His father had wanted the first clone for a son, unaltered in any way.  No growth acceleration, no docile drugs, just an exact replica in which he could raise.  

Boba had read in books about mothers and had asked his father about it one day but Jango had said, "You have to understand that you are special Boba.  No one can take it away from you and no one can change you.  You don't have a mother, but you do have a father, and I will protect you and care for you until my very last breath."  Boba smiled fondly at the memory.  So what if he didn't have a mother, he had Jango, and that had to be the best thing in the universe since his father was the most feared bounty hunter in the entire galaxy.  At the thought his grin grew wider.  Someday he hoped to be like Jango, to have that sort of respect and effect on others.  

Boba ran his hands through his blue black hair and straightened his shirt.  Soon Jango would be home from his recent hunt and might perhaps take him somewhere that night.  After all he had been on his own for the past week and Jango would surely know how bored his son was and would want to make it up to him.  Maybe he could convince his dad to let him fly the Slave 1.  His fingers itched to take hold of its sleek controls and to maneuver it among asteroids and through narrow caverns and stormy clouds.  Boba sighed at the though of owning his own starship.  It symbolized freedom, a way to get off of Kamino and to the stars beyond.  

The sound of the door hatch hissing open signaled that Jango had returned.  Boba quickly glanced in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable before jogging over to his bedroom door.  He was about to open it when he realized that Jango wasn't alone.  Another voice could be heard talking to him, a female voice.  Boba's hopes of doing something special with Jango were crushed; she was here.  He sighed again and opened the door and was greeted by his father.

"Hello Boba."

He inclined his head.  "Welcome back dad."

Jango's wet armor glistened in the bright light of the apartment as Jango went over to the table and took off his famous Mandalorian helmet.  Boba turned to Jango's companion and blushed under her gaze.  A sly smirk spread over her face as she watched him.

"Hello little clone," Zam Wessel said, using her nickname for him.  He nodded in reply.  His eyes traveled down her lithe form then back up to her slate colored eyes.  Zam was Jango's partner in bounty hunting and also one of the few visitors that they had.  Boba had once tried to befriend her but it had soon become obvious that Zam had eyes only for Jango.  Boba usually found himself being ignored while she was here and would have to find something to do by himself until she left.  

"You stayed out of trouble while I was gone," Jango stated, more of a fact than a question.

"Yes sir."

Jango looked over at him with approval in his eyes and Boba felt his chest swell with pride.  He loved to know that his father respected him and trusted him to do the right thing.  

Zam moved over to one of the chairs and sat down in it and stretched like a content feline.  The movement accentuated her shapely body and Boba looked over at his dad to see that Jango was watching Zam with darkened eyes.  Boba knew that look and groaned inwardly at Jango's next words.

"Return to your room son, Zam and I have private matters to discuss."

"Yes sir," he said quietly and obediently went back into his dark and lonely quarters.  As the door slid shut he could almost hear the chuckle in Zam's throat at his discomfort.  Boba collapsed on top of his bed and rolled onto his side.  This wasn't the first time this had happened and he knew well aware of what was going on.  He heard his dad move around the outside room, the scraping of his armor as he carefully took it off and stored it in well locked compartments.  He could imagine Zam's eyes following Jango, with their cold enjoyment flickering deep within her irises.  Zam was his father's friend; his father wasn't alone, unlike Boba.  He closed his eyes and pictured her in his mind.  Her hair framing her face, increasing the depth of her eyes, the curve of her breasts as the fabric of her clothing molded to her body and the streamlined shape of her long legs.  Boba found himself longing to wrap his arms around her and bury his face in the warmth ness of her smooth skin.  To have someone to rest up against and to trust and to keep him from being alone.  He chuckled bitterly, there was little chance of him even being able to get near enough to her without her shoving him aside like a pest.  Jango on the other hand…

The sound of Jango's door sliding shut came to his ears.  He could faintly hear the creak of a bed as the weight of two bodies were pressed down against it.  Zam's moans soon echoed through the apartment as Jango slowly roused her to increasing levels of passion.  Boba put his hands over his ears, trying to block out the sounds.  When he had been seven he had awoken to such moans and cries.  Wondering what they could be he had snuck into the refresher chamber to where there was a small hole into the wall which looked into his dad's room.  He had pressed his eye up to it and had been shocked at the sight.  His father had been leaning over Zam's naked form on the bed, her nails were dug into the tanned skin of his back and she was crying out loud as Jango thrust against her and grabbed a fistful of her short hair to urge her head back and had run his mouth over her exposed neck, scraping her with his teeth.  The first thought that had entered Boba's mind was that Jango was hurting Zam and he had been about to run out of the refresher and stop him when suddenly he had looked closer and had found that she was actually enjoying Jango's actions.  Boba found that he couldn't turn away from the sight.  Jango's hand had run up Zam's side and grabbed her right breast and was rubbing her nipple between his strong fingers.  Zam buckled widely beneath him and bit into his neck to keep from screaming out loud.  The look on Zam's face was as if she was in heaven and was trying to remain there.  Her eyes were glazed over with passion as was his father's as he continued to thrust into her.  Jango suddenly growled and his shoulders tensed as his hands moved under Zam to lift her almost right off the bed.  His moans grew in crescendo with hers and his thrusts grew stronger.  Zam cried out his name as he roared in animal lust and joined her in her climax.  Boba had run back to his room at that moment and had flung himself upon his bed and curled into a fetal position.  His body shivered at having just seen what occurred between his father and Zam, the sight of their sweat soaked bodies pressed up against each other as they moaned and moved.  It was at that moment that Boba realized how lonely he was.  

The moans in the other room continued and Boba turned restlessly trying to ignore them.  He stared up at the ceiling, wondering if he would ever have someone like his dad did.  It seemed impossible since that would mean he would have to get off of Kamino in order to find others, and that day seemed like an eternity away.  The thought of having a friend made the longing in Boba's chest to return.  

His father's grunts joined in with Zam's cries and groans as they both went over the edge.   Soon afterward the room fell silent as Zam and Jango fell asleep in each other's arms.  Boba sighed in relief at it finally ending and closed his eyes in peace.  He would wait until Zam left tomorrow before getting up since that way he wouldn't have to face her in the morning and go through the reminders of what she and Jango had done the previous night.  

The pounding of the rain continued against the window and soon it lulled Boba into slumber to where dreams of Zam's naked, glistening body cruelly tortured and played with his mind.


	2. A Returning Visitor

Disclaimer:  I don't own Boba Fett or Jango Fett or any Fett…although I wish I did :P I do own my original characters however!  Bwa ha ha ha, at least I have some power…sigh…

Hopefully you guys enjoyed the first chapter to Iile.  I know, it's a weird title for a Boba story but it will be explained in future chapters.  

Iile

A week past since Zam's last visit and Boba Fett was out of the apartment amusing himself with the ball that his father had given him as a gift.  Jango had sensed his son's disappointment and had bestowed the toy upon him as a small way of making it up to Boba.  Jango had even promised to play a few games with him, as soon as he had the spare time.  Boba didn't mind at the moment for the ball was keeping him occupied and happy.  It bounced down the white corridor as he gave it a swift kick, then hurried after it.  A tall cloner walked past him, shaking his head at the child's antics.  Humans were such strange creatures, it thought.  Boba ignored the alien and gave the ball another kick which sent it flying out through a doorway into the open square of the outside.  The heavy rain had let up for the past few days and now there was just a small drizzle.  It was warm enough to leave the confining hallways without a jacket and Boba ran outside with glee.  He breathed in the fresh sent of the rain and relished in the feeling of it as it softly clung to his skin.  The ball rolled to the center of the platform and came to a stop.  Boba bent and picked it up then threw it up in the air and tried to keep it up by just hitting it with his knees.  It was amazing what someone could come up with when they were alone, he thought as he counted the number of times he could keep it from hitting the ground.  He made sure to stay well away from the edge of the platform, for he did not want the ball to suddenly tumble off its side and into the waters below.  Besides losing the toy it would make his father angry at him for being so careless.  If it was one thing Jango despised; it was carelessness.  He often told Boba that most of the mistakes made in life that would cost you were because you were being careless and didn't think beyond the moment.  

He continued to bounce the ball around the platform, once in a while attracting the attention of a curious cloner as they walked past the open doorway.  Boba wondered what it would be like if a Kamino actually joined in with his game, then laughed at the thought of one of the tall, skinny creatures running around after a ball.  The image seemed ridiculous, maybe that was why they didn't play games.  His dad on the other hand would make an excellent partner.  Jango had great coordination and reflexes and would easily overtake Boba if they competed against one another.  Boba's kicks grew faster as he imagined that he was playing with his dad.  Jango was protecting a goal post on the far end of the platform and Boba had a chance to score.  He nimbly moved the ball down towards it, keeping an eye on his father, watching his every move.  Jango advanced on him, intent on taking the ball from him and scoring for himself, but Boba wouldn't allow it.  He twisted to the right and sidestepped his dad; the ball was still in his control and he aimed up the goal post and kicked.  The ball flew through the air, past Jango and connected with the post with a solid thump.  Boba threw his hands up in the air in triumph and could image the look on his dad's face, a look of surprise at being beaten but then it would turn into admiration and pride at his son's skill.  The ball rolled to rest off to one side of Boba.  He wiped the rain from his face and he smiled sadly as the image of his father faded, leaving him once again alone in the square.  He sighed and went over to the ball and picked it up.  He turned it over in his hands, the hard stitching on one side felt rough against his skin and it smelled faintly like Jango.  Boba wondered where his dad had bought the ball for him.  He imaged Jango among a massive crowd of humans and aliens on some foreign planet's main city.  The throng parted as his father walked through them, whispers and fearful glances followed him, everyone knowing who the man clad in the Mandalorian amour was.  At one of the item stands, Jango stopped upon noticing the ball.  He motioned the shopkeeper and the man gulped as he stood at attention, waiting for his customer's order.  Jango pointed at the ball and the man gently took it down off of its shelf and wrapped it carefully in a bag, making sure to give the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy the best service he could.  Boba could imagine the whispers of wonder of why Jango Fett was purchasing a child's toy; he could imagine the looks of envy on other children's faces, wishing that their father could be as great as the infamous Fett.  

Boba stroked the ball, cherishing the feeling.  He wouldn't let anything happen to it for it was worth too much to him.  He replaced it on the ground and resumed his game.  

Suddenly there was the sound of a starship overhead.  Boba glanced up in excitement, knowing that since his father was already home it had to be a visitor.  He quickly scooped up the ball and ran over to the edge of the platform.  He squinted against the drizzle of the rain, up into the gray clouds overhead.  The roar of engines grew closer and faintly Boba could make out a sleek black fighter ship as it flew threw the air towards the cloning facility.  It passed off to his left and continued over the buildings.  Boba leaned over the railing as far as possible trying to see where it was headed.  He could barely make out its shape in the fog as it slowly lowered and disappeared out of his sight.  It must have landed on the south entrance to the colony and Boba quickly jumped off the railing and ran back inside.  His breath came in short gasps as he made his way through the maze of corridors to the landing platforms.  The slender aliens made sure to move out of his way in order to not be run over by the child.  

Boba reached the hatchway to the south entrance in record time.  He skidded to a stop in front of it and straightened his appearance.  His hair had gone array and he smoothed it down and breathed deeply trying to calm himself.  He held the ball securely under his right arm and proceeded through the doorway.  The black one-manned star craft sat still on the nearest platform.  Boba felt the excitement rip through him as he stared at it.  It was a double T33-2Z engine Laim warship, with heavy blaster cannons located on its underside and bristling with a vast array of other weapons, some visible and the others hidden beneath its dark hull.  Boba was familiar with the type of craft, for his father had ordered him to study and learn everything there was to know about starships and intergalactic space travel.  The T33-2Z was operated by a single person, such like the Slave 1 and was perfect for combat because of its streamlined shape, giving it agility and maneuverability all the while being heavily protected by its thick but light outer hull.  Boba walked along side the craft, keeping a good ten feet between, knowing that a ship like this one was sure to have a heavy security system in order to protect it from intruders.  He looked around the docking platform for the pilot but it was empty.  The ship's cockpit was dark and the ground lights were turned off indicating that it was shut down.  He ached to walk up to it and feel the metal against his skin, cold from the depth ness of space.  He suppressed the urge; most likely the owner wouldn't want some kid touching their prized ship.  

As his eyes roamed over it he noticed markings on the ship that somehow seemed familiar, the certain way the wings were bent and how the engines were fitted cause memories to form in his mind.  He had seen this ship before but where?  He bounced the ball against the deck as he continued to circle it in awe.  The gleam of a homing missile launcher caught his eye and he forgot to pay attention to where he maneuvered the ball.  It hit the tip of his right boot and shot away from him, right towards the edge of the platform.  His mind cried out upon realizing what he had done and he ran after it; however there was no chance of him reaching it in time.  The ball zoomed past the ship and was about to be lost to Boba forever when a figure stepped out from behind the hull, reached down and managed to catch it before it flew off the edge.  The figure straightened and clutched the ball tightly between two slender hands.  Dark blue eyes met Boba's and the pilot of the T33-2Z ship walked slowly over to him.  

Boba felt recognition fill him as she stopped in front of him, holding out the ball.

"I believe this is yours."

Boba slowly reached out and took it from her.  

"Thank you," he said quietly.

The woman didn't smile at his reply; all emotion seemed to have strayed from her face.  Her cold blue eyes watched him and Boba began to get uncomfortable.  

"Are you here to see my dad?" he asked her.  She nodded.

"He's in our apartment, I'll take you there."  She didn't reply, instead began to walk towards the doorway.  He fell in step beside her and found he had to increase his stride to keep up.  Her dark overcoat flapped in the wind and Boba could see she was wearing a black armored suit and had a blaster strung to her utility belt and wicked looked vicroblades strapped to each thigh.  He made sure to keep his distance from her, not knowing how she would react if he got close.  He didn't really feel like getting shoved or swatted at, which was exactly how Zam treated him.  He ran ahead of her to the apartment door and opened it.  His father was sitting at the table near the window and was currently cleaning his vast assortment of weapons.  Upon Boba's entry he looked up, surprised to see his son back so early from his games.  

"Dad, Kish Tyres is here," Boba told him as he carefully moved off to one side to let the armored female through the door.  Jango's eyebrows rose in surprise as he stood to greet their guest.  

"Hello Kish, haven't seen you in quite a while," his father said.  Kish nodded,

"I dropped by to let you know that I was back in the area."

Jango was silent for a moment.  "It's good to see that you are well.  Have a seat," he offered, motioning to the chairs beside the table.  Kish looked at them as if deciding whether or not to, before she moved over and sat down.  Boba leaned against the wall and watched them.  

"What brings you back to this area anyhow?"

"A job."

Jango grinned.  "Isn't it always?" 

She didn't return his smile but Boba could see a small flicker of amusement in her eyes.  The amusement made Boba frown, knowing yet again that his father had caused it and yet he himself could not even make conversation with any of the visitors they had.  

She's probably just like Zam, he thought, probably only sees my dad while I remain in the shadows of their worlds.  He scuffed his boot against the floor which in turn brought him to the attention of his dad.  

"Boba, since you're back you can make some dinner for yourself and our guest, that is if you're hungry?" he asked Kish.  Her eyes flickered over to where Boba stood and looked him up and down.  

"If it's not a problem," she said.  As her eyes came to rest on his, Boba could feel that the answer was more towards him than to Jango.  This made him blink in surprise.

"Um no, it's not a problem," he said shyly before going over to the cupboard to start preparing something to eat.  He managed to pull down a package of Kamino noodles and began opening up its contents and making the dish.  He knew that Jango had already eaten earlier that day so it would be just him and their guest.  As he worked he found himself wishing that his dad would leave him and Kish alone for a few moments, then maybe that way he would be able to have a conversation without Jango occupying her every thought as was with Zam.  He knew that Zam was a lost cost for a friendship since he had already tried at it and failed miserably, but maybe if he played his cards right, he wouldn't give Kish any reason to hate him.  He briefly turned his head to glimpse at her.  Her medium length blond hair was pulled tightly back into a bun revealing the soft looking skin on her neck, which ended at the collar of her black body suit.  She was currently talked to his dad and Boba found himself wondering how old she was.  She looked to be around twenty at the very most and yet, if he remembered correctly, looked exactly as she had when he had first met her two years ago.  Then his dad had told him that he had known her for seven years before Boba Fett was…created and that when he had first met her, Kish had already been an assassin for a good twelve years before that.  It didn't make any sense since there was no way a six year old could be a professional and deadly assassin, no matter what species they were.  He had to admit to himself that he wanted to know how old Kish was.  He made a mental note to ask his father about it later. 

The food finished cooking and he portioned it into two bowls.  He brought them over to the table and placed one in front of Kish along with a fork.  She ignored it and continued to converse with Jango and Boba felt his hope slowly fading away.  He took a seat across from her and began to eat.  

"Excuse me for a minute Kish, but I must return these to the ship," Jango suddenly said, gathering up the weapons he had been working on.  Boba looked up at him in surprise.  He was actually going to be alone with her for a few moments!

"That's fine.  I'll wait here," she answered.  Jango nodded and left and Boba looked up at her only to find that she was staring at the doorway after his father.  He frowned, defeated, and returned to staring at the slippery noodles in his bowl.  The food had seemed to lose his taste and he absentmindedly stirred them around with his fork.

"Weren't you ever taught to not play with your food?"

His head snapped up and saw Kish watching him, one eyebrow raised slightly. 

"I…uh, yes," he stuttered.  Kish tapped one finger against the table and continued watching him.  He felt himself go red under her gaze and waited for her to smile at his discomfort, just as Zam would.  Instead she picked up her own fork and began eating.  

"Do…do you like it?" he asked her.

She nodded without looking at him.  He found that he couldn't think up anymore questions at the moment so he resumed eating.  

"How's your training coming along?"

Boba almost choked on his food at her actually asking him a question, which wasn't an insult or an amusement.

"Very well, according to my dad," he said, before mentally hitting himself for involving Jango.

"That's good.  Has he let you fly the Slave 1 yet?"

"A couple of times.  Not for very long though and usually just around this area."

Kish frowned upon hearing this and Boba began to panic, thinking that he had somehow upset her.

"You really need to do some more flying if you want to develop the necessary skills of piloting.  Do you know what a Steller 778 is?" she asked.

He shook his head slowly.  

"I didn't think so since the model is pretty rare.  Are you busy today?"

"No," he told her, remembering his efforts at trying to come up with something to do earlier that morning.

"Would you like to get some flying practice then?"

Boba felt his mouth go dry at the suggestion, the sweet taste of freedom seemed to fill his heart at the thought of piloting and what was even better was the fact that Kish was offering to go with him.  

"Sure!" he said, almost too eagerly.  The amusement flickered through her eyes again and this time Boba relished it, knowing that he was the cause.  "I mean, as long as my father says its okay."

She nodded, "I'll ask him when he returns.  I have some time to kill before I have to go meet my new client."

Boba began to clean up the dishes and prepare himself for the practise.  As he quickly went around the room he found himself glancing back over at Kish.  She had turned in her seat to stare out the window at the rain and was absentmindedly running her hand along her chin, down her neck, then back up.  Her eyes had taken on a hallow look, as if she was trying to see something out in the rain that wasn't there.  Boba watched as her fingers slid along her chin, watching them as they traced a path down the creamy expanse of her exposed throat.  As they ended their journey at her collar and began to travel back up his eyes remained behind, noticing the gentle crease of the fabric as it shifted against her skin with the movement of her breathing.  His eyes flickered lower to where the material was covered by a breastplate, one of the many pieces to her body amour.  He could imagine the material of the suit underneath, tightly stretched over the expanse of her chest, her soft pink nipples brushing the fabric making them into hard nubs.  Boba suddenly realized what he was doing and frantically turned away from Kish, his face having gone bright red beneath his tan colored skin.  His breath came in short quiet gasps and he clenched his hands into fists, trying to will away the images.  What the hell was he doing?  Here he was mentally undressing her, wondering what secrets lay beneath her clothes!  

I've heard Zam and my father way to many times, he thought to himself, next time she's over I'll ask him if I can sleep in Taun We's room.  He gave himself one last mental shake before retreating into his room to retrieve a jacket.  

Kish looked over to where he had disappeared with a questioning look in her eyes.  She glanced down at her hand which had stilled against her throat at Boba's departure.  Her fingers were trembling against her skin and she stared at them in confusion.  What the hell was wrong with her?  She quickly moved her hand to rest against the table top, away from her body then turned back to once again look out the window, watching the rain as it fell from the clouds to the sea below.

**How was it?  I know that this chapter didn't have any lemon in it but I did add a few drops of spice for you guys J.  Please don't get mad at the thought of a ten-year-old having sexual thoughts and all.  I'm unsure to when guys actually start having those thoughts and start the whole sexual thing.  If anyone could just give me a few tips it would help in forming the story!  Thanks.  Also for anyone wondering Kish's age, she's actually a lot older than it seems and it will also be explained along with the title later on.  I'm really into writing this story, it just seems to want to flow out of me since I'm constantly coming up with ideas and images for it so you can probably expect another chapter really soon, as long as my homework doesn't get too harsh.  

On another topic, does anyone on fanfiction.net go to McMaster University in Hamilton Ontario???  If anyone goes to Mac and is interested in chatting please email me at marafive@hotmail.com.  Thanks!!  As always please review!!!  


	3. Flying Lessons

Disclaimer:  I wish I had the rights to Star Wars and all of its characters, but I don't, although I wouldn't mind owning a certain bounty hunter J (Yum!).

Yay!  The third installment on my story!  Wow, and I haven't even scratched the surface of it yet!  Hmm, maybe I'll do sequels or something :P  Enjoy!

Iile

Kish was waiting for Boba when he exited his room.  Jango had returned and watched his son, amused by Boba's excitement.  

"Is it okay for me to go dad?" Boba asked, hope straining in his voice.  Jango nodded then turned to another task at hand, signaling the end of his part in the matter.  Kish motioned for Boba to follow her and they left the apartment and returned to the docking platform where her ship was located.  Boba was sure that she didn't intend for him to fly the T33-2Z and he wondered what she had in store.  Kish walked up to her ship and began tapping a series of commands into the small data gauntlet on her left arm, near her wrist.  The lights on the ship flickered and steam hissed from beneath its belly as an unloading ramp slowly lowered to the ground.  On top of the ramp sat an odd shaped craft of some kind.  A few more commands were typed in and the craft began to hover and carefully moved out away from under the starship.  It came to rest beside Boba, and he could now see that it was a small close range fighter of some kind.  It consisted of a round dome shaped cockpit which could only hold two passengers at the very most and was around a half of the size of an x-wing fighter.  It had double winged panels on either side of the cockpit and they were currently lying parallel to the landing platform.  It was indeed strange and Boba found himself leaning in closer, studying it. 

"The wings can fold and contract in multiple ways therefore giving it great agility," Kish explained as she walked up beside him.  "This is the Steller 778 I mentioned.  It's used for close ground battles and air raids.  Not many of them were made since the style of it made it look as if it wouldn't be useful at flying.  They discontinued this type of craft soon after."

"Can I go near it?" Boba asked, hesitating.

Kish nodded and he slowly walked over to its hull.  The metal gleamed under the low light of the planet; the rain seemed to make it shiver as if alive.  He noted the presence of two sets of blasters on the underside of the cockpit and an ion charger on each wing.  The hull seemed sturdy enough to withstand considerable damage and the wings did indeed look as if they could manage to maneuver the ship in difficult patterns.  He gently stroked the window of the cockpit, seeing the millions of flickering lights on the dashboards which set off the raindrops into tiny spots of colour.  

The tiny hairs on his arms and the back of his neck suddenly stood on end as he felt Kish come up behind him.  He could almost feel the heat vibrating from her, warming him against the increasing cold of the darkening planet.  

"So, are you interested in flying her?" she asked him.  

He turned and looked up at her and nodded yes.  She hit another control on her wrist and the glass of the cockpit hissed open and slid back, allowing access to the insides.  Kish motioned him to get into the back seat and he complied with a content sigh.  The leather of the chair molded to his back, giving plenty of comfort and a second set of controls to the ship were in his very reach.  Kish slid into the front seat, which sat below his own and the glass slid back into place, encasing them within.  The control lights in front of him were switched on.

"I believe that you are familiar with the delta two piloting controls?" Kish asked.  

"Yep."

"Then go ahead."

Boba glanced around at the outside.  "Where do you want me to go?"

"Anywhere on planet or in the third zone atmosphere," she replied.  "And don't worry if you get near the ocean, for this ship can also travel underwater.  Weapon control is off to your left as well as on the throttle and the emergency override is on your right, which is the large red button.  If you get into trouble just hit it and it will transfer the power back over to me."  With that Kish buckled herself in and leaned back in her chair and waited for Boba to begin.

He also put on the security harness, gently easy back the vertical control and the ship moved up off of the deck.  He moved the throttle forward and the landing platform dropped away as they began moving over the reckless sea.  Boba found that the ship was easy to control and he experimented moving side to side between wind gales.  Getting more confidence upon the fact that Kish wasn't telling him to stop what he was doing or anything, he began to speed up and take more advantage of its maneuverability.  They streaked through low clouds and past huge walls of water as they were stirred up by the pounding wind.  He twisted the throttle hard to the right and sent the Steller into a vertical spiral.  A grin spread over his face as they rocketed around in dizzying spins, then he pulled back on the controls and the ship went into a straight climb to which he ended with a downwards plunge. 

"Try going underwater," she suggested.

Instead of normally edging out of the drop he followed what she had said and they hit the water with such force that Boba was sure the hull would crack or Kish would turn on him in anger and end his enjoyment.  Neither happened however and they zoomed under the waves into the dark below.  The ship, upon sensing the change of surrounding, rotating its wings in their axis and shortened them, therefore making them more streamlined.  

Boba found that he couldn't see very well in the dark water and it was beginning to make him nervous.

"The lights are above you," Kish said, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, thanks."  He pressed the button and wide floodlights lit up the view port.  Boba looked back out the window and suddenly the colour drained from his face.  A huge sea monster was coming right at them, its large teeth lined mouth opening, planning to ensnare them in its grasp.  

"Don't kill the fish," Kish told him as she remained leaning back in her seat.  Boba quickly did a sharp turn to the right, managing to evade the monster's grasp and he pulled back on the throttle and they went into a sharp incline, heading out of the water.  Back into the safely of the open air he allowed himself a breath of relief.  

"Let's do some target practice," Kish spoke up.  She pointed into the clouds.  "Head up to the small asteroid belt that encircles the planet."

Boba complied and sent them to orbit Kamino.  The asteroid belt wasn't really what its name implied; it was more like random chunks of rock that had gotten caught between the pull of the gravity of the planet and the reaches of space.  He easily avoided them as they hurtled towards him on unsteady paths.  Suddenly a grid filled the view port with red target marks on twenty of the asteroids.

"You have five minutes to vaporize the targets...starting now," ordered Kish.  Boba's surprise was overpowered by his training from his father and he immediately began firing at them and twisting the ship this way and that to keep them within his sight.  It was soon obvious that random hits on the hard rock would not get the desired results he wanted so he switched his tactics and aimed at the crevices that dented and distorted the asteroids.  A bolt hit dead on and the target exploded into pieces.  The ship zoomed past them and onto another one.  

Within four minutes Boba had succeeded in finding and destroying nineteen of the twenty asteroids and he now was impatiently searching for the last.  He did not want to fail Kish and desperation began to grow within his chest.  She'll think that I can't handle a simple job, he thought.  She'll lose respect for me, maybe even tell my father about it!  At the thought of Jango, Boba suddenly remember one of the lessons he had been taught.  His father had told him that sometimes slowing yourself down and just watching the world move around you was more useful than trying to keep up.  Boba had never fully understood what it had meant but somehow at the moment it seemed to come together.  He stopped the ship and let it just sit still making sure to keep an eye out in case of a collision with one of the asteroids, which continued to move around him.  He didn't notice Kish watching him from the front seat, a hidden smile in her eyes.  Boba gently turned the ship so that it rotated 360 degrees, enabling him to have a broad view of his surroundings.  The time was running out as he turned once again, when faintly, he spotted the familiar shape and rotation of the final target in the distance, even though the red mark had not reappeared on it.  Boba jolted the ship into full throttle and flew towards it.  Red blaster fire lit up around him and the ship twisted and turned, heading right at it.  Just before they were about to collide with it the shots hit home and the rock exploded and the ship rocketed past and out of the asteroid belt.  Boba could hardly contain his happiness at succeeding and he looked down at Kish to see her watching him.  He managed to keep his feelings hidden and look calm and collected, however the look in her eyes made it seem as if she saw through his facade.  

"I think that's enough for now, Boba."

He nodded and sent the ship backs towards the cloning facility.

They landed a few minutes later and Kish got out, followed by Boba.  She put away the Steller, back into its secure hold within her starship then turned to face him.  

"You did an excellent job at piloting," she said softly.  He allowed himself a small smile.

"My dad's a great teacher."

She nodded in agreement.  "I'm sure he is.  Anyway, my time here has run out and I must go."  With that she began walking away from him, the loading ramp to her ship lowering and the hum of its engines coming to life, preparing itself for departure.  Boba's smile faded as he watched her.  Just before boarding she turned back to look at him.

"I'll be seeing you, Fett."

He nodded, then moved over to the facility doorway to keep out of the way of the engine thrusters and he watched the ship as it took off until it disappeared out of sight beyond the clouds.

***This was a hard chapter to write for some reason.  However I wanted a part where it was just Boba and Kish, the beginning of a friendship or whatever.  The next chapter will move across a longer time period in which their friendship grows and yeah…it should be pretty good.  Also, in my story the x-wing fighter has already been invented, and is the first in the series of those types of starfighters (later to come are the a-wings, y-wings, b-wings etx).  Anyway, please review cause it makes my day and lets me know what you guys think of my story!     


	4. Monsters in the Dark

Disclaimer:  I own nothing…zip, zilch, nothing…and it sucks :(  I don't own Star Wars or its wonderful characters or my favourite bounty hunter (starts crying, causing her roommate to give her odd looks).  

Iile

Kish kept to her word and returned every now and then to visit and every time Boba felt the same thrill, knowing that she was partly there to see him.  She often arrived during the afternoons when the weather was at its best and stayed until dark, for then she would have to leave for her job.  Boba found himself wondering what sort of life she led being an assassin.  Was it much like the one his father lived?  He knew that Jango once in a while accepted bounties where the quarry was wanted dead and after each one Boba had caught his father sitting by the window, a tired look to his face.  Jango often told him that killing was a complicated issue, unnecessary death was a waste and not worth your time.  The money is what changed it and made it into just another job.

Since his whole life had been spent living with a professional bounty hunter, Boba had witnessed his far share of death and pain when accompanying Jango on some of his hunts.  He had seen the look in their quarry's eyes just before his father had closed in to ensnare them in his grasp.  He had seen the panic fill their faces when they were handed over to the bloodthirsty sentiments who had posted the bounty, itching to exact their revenge for the mistakes caused by the ill-fated creature before them.  In this lifetime Boba had learned that when it came down to it, it was either kill or be killed and since life looked a lot better, the statement made sense.  Of course he had never actually pulled the trigger and took someone's life away from them.  He was nervous for the day when Jango would expect him to, but until that day came Boba continued on, studying his lessons and mastering the fighting techniques that his dad taught him.

One day his father was about to set off on another hunt when he noticed Boba looking more bored than usual.  Kish hadn't been around for over a week and Jango had noted the depression that her absence had on his son.  A small mutual friendship had seemed to form between the two and to Boba that was a great deal, since he was alone for most of the time.  Also he seemed to have fallen behind in his training, getting easy questions wrong and failing when it came to defending himself against Jango in combat exercises.  It's time to bring the kid's head out of the clouds, Jango thought.

"How would you like to come with me tonight?" Jango asked, startling Boba from his thoughts.  A grin spread over his son's face and in less than a moment he was beside Jango ready to go.

Jango smiled, "I guess that means a yes."

He told Boba to go and prepare the Slave 1 for departure, while he finished gathering his equipment.  Boba raced on ahead to the docking station where the ship was kept when it wasn't in use.  He punched in the access code and the hatchway hissed open and he went inside to the cockpit.  The Slave 1 had a unique control unit; it ran vertical since the view port was at the top of the ship when it was in its landing position.  You had to climb into the seat and lay back with the gravity.  It was somewhat awkward when you were in a hurry but that's what practice and training was for.  

The engines hummed to life and Boba sat patiently for his father while trying to contain his excitement at being able to get off of Kamino, even if it was for a few hours and even if he didn't actually participate in the hunt.  Just to switch surroundings was good enough for him, to see other people, to go to a place where it wasn't raining all the god damn time.  The sound of footsteps against the metal floorboards signaled that his dad was on board.  Boba quickly hit the controls to activate the main thrusters and sent the ship up into orbit.  Jango slid into the seat next to him and took over; giving his son a quick pat on the head for doing a good job before punching in coordinates into the navicomputer.  

As the streaks of hyperspace filled the view port Boba finally turned to Jango.

"Who are we hunting?" he asked.

"A man called Ia RwaTyan, and we're not actually hunting him just yet.  I have to get some information on him from a source on Nar Shadda since the guy just seemed to have disappeared into thin air."

Boba nodded.  He had been to Nar Shadda before and found it to be an exciting place, full of weird sights and sounds and brimming with a vast assortment of creatures.  Nar Shadda was the moon of the Hutt based planet of Nal Hutta, which supposedly meant Glorious Jewel in Huttese.  However Jango had told him that it was nothing more than a bog, full of gas, stench, and corruption.  His father preferred the Smuggler's moon, as Nar Shadda was often referred to, for at least the beings there were often worth something and one could easily make a profit if you knew where to look.

"What is my job?" Boba wondered out loud.

"You," Jango said, turning to face him, "are to remain at the docking platform.  Under no circumstances are you to leave the bay area, but you can however roam about it if you so wish."

Boba had expected just as much since this had been a short notice invitation.  He sat back in the chair, not the least bit upset by the instructions.  Getting out was getting out, no matter what way you looked at it, and that, to Boba, was the greatest thing in the world.

It took about two hours for them to reach their destination and to break into real space.  The gray orb of the moon appeared in the view port and Jango piloted towards it.  Boba could see many other starships heading to and from the moon, most of them were unmarked vessels, used by creatures not wanting to draw attention.  The atmosphere of the planet was clear, a refreshing change from the ever cloudy Kamino and Boba could make out cities in the distance, their lights twinkling in the dimming sunlight.

They headed for one of the smaller cities of Nar Shadda and docked in one of the many bays that sat on its outer edge.  Boba leapt out from his chair and went outside as fast as he could.  The loading bay was full of customers at the moment, some fixing their ships, while others just lounged about, waiting for someone or just resting.  Jango came up behind him, now fully clad in the Mandalorian armour.  Immediately his appearance sent a tremor through the crowd as almost every pair of eyes turned their way to watch him nervously.  Jango looked down at Boba,

"Remember, stay here," he told him one last time before moving off towards the exit.  Boba watched his father leave then began circling the docking bay.  He ambled over to some of the starships, watching the repairs and making mental notes of how they were done.  He attracted a few curious glances, since Boba had been seen with the infamous Jango Fett, and a few creatures even backed up as he walked past.  Boba felt a small thrill run up his spine at realizing the effect he had on them, even if it was just a little one.

After completing a full circle of the compound and about to go around again he suddenly noticed his father returning.  Jango's strides were swift and he clutched at his blaster as he headed straight for the Slave 1.  He immediately recognized that his father was angry and quickly ran over to the loading ramp and into the ship, not wanting Jango to have to retrieve him, therefore possibly fueling his bad mood.  Boba sat quietly in the cockpit as Jango sent them back out into space and into another hyperspace jump.

"The source wasn't there," Jango said coldly, giving him an information chip to hold.  "It seems that he had made other plans."

"Where did he go?" 

"Benduraw."

Boba had never heard of the planet the Jango was referring to, but he didn't say anything else, he didn't want to irritate his dad with further questions.  

Benduraw, it turned out, was only a short jump from Nar Shadda.  Jango set the ship down on a rundown and dingy landing platform, a far cry from the one they had just been at.  Boba watched from the hatchway, his orders remaining the same, as Jango disappeared behind the filthy buildings, intent on finding the person who had deceived him.  Boba knew that it was deadly to lie to his father like that, especially when it concerned a hunt and credits.  He wondered what the fate of the person would be when Jango caught up to him.  He rubbed the disk idly between his fingers…the disk!!  He had forgotten to give it back!  Boba quickly ran after his dad, hoping to catch him before he got too far from the ship.  He turned around the corner of the building only to find that Jango was gone.  He sighed and knew that he would be in trouble when his father returned; it was due to his own carelessness after all.  He shoved the disk into his pocket and turned to go back to the ship when suddenly a pair of rough hands grabbed him from behind.  His startled cry was cut off as one of them clamped over his mouth and he was pulled into a dark alleyway.  He was thrown against a wall and two large men stared down at him with cruel smiles and evil glints to their eyes.  Boba immediately sensed the danger and grabbed the man's right hand in his and jerked it up and twisted it suddenly under with great force.  The man screamed in pain as the popping of his joints could be heard and released Boba.  Realizing he was free, Boba tried to race past the men and back to the ship where he would be safe but the other man's hands grabbed onto his collar with surprising speed.  His fist connected with Boba's face and he was thrown back against the dirt.  He managed to roll into a defensive stance and tried to maneuver some distance between himself and his attackers.  The other man grunted as he inspected his hand then turned on him.

"Fucking brat!  You're gonna pay for that!!" he screamed at Boba before leaping at him.  Boba evaded the main force of the attack but the guy side kicked at him and connected with the back of his legs.  Boba tried to get back into control when he was suddenly shoved up against another wall, the other man behind him pinning him face first against it.  The rough stones cut into his cheek and he gasped, the weight forcing the air from his lungs.  The attacker grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked back hard.

"I'm gonna enjoy this," the man sneered down at him, specks of his saliva hitting Boba in the face.  The man ground his hips against him, his arousal pressing against Boba's lower back.  

Boba realized what was about to happen and his mind screamed at him to escape.  He shoved his free hand upward and caught the man's chin, which sent the guy staggering back.  The other attacker punched him in the stomach and Boba doubled over.  The man then slammed his arm against his back and kicked him as he hit the ground.  Boba tried in vain to rise to his feet when the man pulled out a vicroblade from his back pocket, grabbed him by the throat and slashed through the left side of his pants, making a deep gash in his thigh.  Boba gasped in pain at the sting of the knife and managed to twist away from his grasp while giving him a swift kick in the ribs.  He scrambled to his feet only to be faced by the other man again.  He was grabbed by the arm and it was twisted behind him before the man threw his weight on top of him and slammed him back into the ground.  Boba's head snapped back as it connected with the ground and blood began to pour down his face.  A boot pressed down on top of his head, pressing it against the dirt, which filled into Boba's mouth and nose, making it difficult to breathe.  He choked, trying to regain his focus but the beating had taken its toll.  His arms ached as they were practically pulled from their sockets, immobilizing him completely.  He heard the unclasping sound of their belts and the man on his back began to roughly pull Boba's pants down his legs.  His blood mixed with the dirt, obscuring his view of the other man as the guy bent down and pulled back on his hair before grasping his chin and forcing open his mouth.

"Bite down and I will carve you up into shreds," the man threatened and kneeled before him.  

Suddenly the man looked up upon hearing a noise and a fist connected with his face.  The other guy on top of Boba was thrown off and into the wall.  Boba scurried back away from his attackers.  Jango immediately turned on the first guy and applied a series of sharp hits to vulnerable spots on his body.  The man crumpled beneath the blows, unable to defend himself against the powerful attacks.  The second guy pulled a blaster but before he could fire Jango turned and a dart imbedded itself in the guy's skin.  He collapsed against the ground.  Jango jabbed his elbow into the other man's belly then smashed his fist against his face, breaking his nose.  The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he joined his partner in the dirt.  Not once did Jango take out his blaster and Boba realized that both men still lived.  His father strode up to him and knelt in front of him.

"You…you didn't kill them," Boba croaked through cracked lips.  Jango ignored his words as he checked him for life threatening wounds.  Finding no immediate ones he gently pulled Boba to his feet.

"Why?" tried Boba again, hot anger washing over him.

"Death would be too good for them," Jango said coldly.  "I have something else in mind."  He punched in a command to Slave 1 and the ship moved out from its docked position to set down at the end of the alleyway.  Jango helped Boba inside then went back to retrieve the two men.  When he returned, dragging one in each hand, he moved past Boba and into the holding cells where he threw them into separate cages.  The hatchway shut and the ship moved off planet.  Boba slid down the metal wall in the cargo hold, his remaining strength failing him.

Jango completed in locking the prisoners up and he hurried back to find Boba sitting on the floor.  At the sound of his father, Boba's head snapped up and he looked at him angrily.

"You didn't kill them," he repeated.

"I'm taking you to a med center," Jango told him.

Boba shook his head, "No!  I want to see them pay for what they did!"  His voice quivered in exhaustion and he found he could hardly keep his eyes open.  Jango stared down at him.

"Alright…" he said softly seeing the desperation in Boba's eyes.  He took off his helmet and gloves, placed them on the floor, and gently picked his son up and headed for his quarters.  "However right after, we are returning to Kamino and your wounds will be treated by the med center there."

"But what about your hunt?" Boba whispered as his eyelids began to shut.

"You are more important than any hunt, this comes first."

Boba smiled slightly at the words before being overcome by the darkness.

*** (sobbing)  Poor Boba Fett!!!  I'm so mean!!!  (continues sobbing unable to write anymore)  Sorry to you die hard Boba Fett fans, I should've warned you ahead of time to bring tissues.  Don't forget to review (sob sob) :*(  and please don't kill me…      


	5. A Father's Promise

Disclaimer:  You know the drill…

Putting Boba Fett though what happened in the last chapter was hard, especially since he's my all time favourite Star Wars character.  However I found it necessary due to the fact that I had to develop Boba's character more towards what he's like in the future, the cold looks, never smiling, etc.  It had to come from somewhere right?  Of course almost being raped isn't the only thing that contributes to it, he does go through a lot more (which I can't tell you because then it would ruin the story :P).

Iile

His whole body was crying out in pain, causing him to thrash and moan in torment.  Hands were pressing down on him, suffocating him, and large shadowed faces loomed over him.  One of the hands ripped off his pants and forced him up against a wall, shoving his face into it.  He couldn't see as the hands forced his legs apart, couldn't see his attacker as he pressed his naked, sweat drenched body up against his own.

Boba awoke with a gasp and sat up in the bunk.  The movement jarred every muscle in his body and he lay back down in pain.  The image was still in his mind, right behind his eyelids, waiting for him to close his eyes to begin all over again.  He felt something cool on his brow and his eyes fluttered open to see his father standing over him, worry etched on his scarred face.  His eyes were soft as he gently cleaned the dirt and blood from Boba's face with a damp cloth, soothing the burning pain.  Boba looked down and saw that he lay in just his shorts; the wound on his leg had been tended to with a large bacta compress.  His chest, stomach, and legs were covered with vicious looking bruises, which spread across his skin in dark brown marks, spotted with yellow and tinged purple at the edges.  He could feel even more bruises forming on his back and his forehead throbbed from the gash it had received when it had hit the ground.  

Boba felt filthy, a paste had formed in his mouth that had the same taste as the smell of his attackers, keeping them from leaving his mind.  His body began to tremble as the images flooded through his mind, them leaning over him, forcing open his mouth with their grimy fingers, ripping his pants from his legs.  His stomach churned, causing his face to pale.

"I feel sick," he mumbled to Jango.  His father had been prepared and had a metal bucket in place as Boba lurched onto his side and began to vomit.  His son heaved over it, his breathing rasping and his body shaking as he fought to control the sickness.  

After finishing Jango gently moved Boba to lie back against the blankets.

"Where are we?" Boba asked him, his voice cracking at the strain.

"On a hyperspace jump to Tatooine."

Boba looked up at him not understanding.

Jango brushed his hand over his son's forehead again.  "Do you know what a Sarlacc is?"

Boba slowly shook his head.

"It's a huge creature which lives in pits made in the sand and rock of the planet.  Only its mouth shows to the outside, the rest is hidden underground.  Anything that happens to get too close to it gets pulled in by its tentacles where they are swallowed whole."

Boba was beginning to know where his father was going with this.  

"I thought that you said death was too good for them," he whispered.  Jango gave him a small smile,

"I did.  That's why I choose the Sarlacc; for you see, when you enter its belly it keeps you alive while it slowly digests you over a thousand years."

Boba's eyes widened at this information.  To be alive while being eaten away at, and for such a long period of time, was a horrific thought.  

"Do you approve of it?" Jango asked him quietly.  Boba nodded,

"Can I watch?" he mumbled as he began to drift off to sleep.

"Of course, but rest now.  It's still a while until we get there."

Jango watched as his son fell asleep then placed a com unit beside the bunk in case Boba woke up again and needed something or got into trouble.  He turned on its twin, which was attached to his belt, replaced his helmet, and went down into the holding cells.  The prisoners had woken up and were glaring at him from behind the metal bars of their cages.  He suppressed the urge to throw open the doors and beat each of them until they were bloody and broken and breathing no longer, but he knew that his son's revenge had to be greater than that.  The better shape they were in when thrown into the Sarlacc, the more pain they would be in while being digested.  

"Why the fuck are we in here?!!" screeched the taller of the two.  "We don't have any goddamn bounties on our heads you bloodthirsty scum!"

In one stride Jango reached the edge of the man's cage, shot his arm through the bars and grabbed the man by the shirt.  He yanked forward causing the guy's face to connect with the cage bars, making a sickening crunching sound.  Jango released him and he fell to the floor of the cage holding a hand over his mouth trying to stop the spurting blood.  The guy hacked and spat out three of his teeth.  

"Any more comments?" Jango asked them coldly.  The other guy shook his head frantically and skirted over to the back of his cage.

"What are ya' going to do with us?" the first guy mumbled, the blood causing his words to be slurred and muffled.

Jango ignored him and headed back up to the cockpit.  He sat heavily in the pilot's chair and took off his helmet and placed it in his lap.  His hands clutched against it and the scowl on his face deepened with pain as his thoughts went back to Boba.  Jango had almost gotten to his destination when he had realized that the information chip, he had given to Boba to hold, wasn't in his possession.  He had cursed his mistake for not remembering it and had used his jetpack to get back to Slave 1.  However, upon entering he found that Boba wasn't within.  Anger had first gone through him at the thought of Boba disobeying orders but then it turned into worry, realizing that his son wasn't one to do such things, especially when those orders came from him.  Jango left the ship and followed the path that he had taken when he had first set out.  It occurred to him that Boba had probably also noticed that he still held the chip and maybe had tried to catch up with him.  He knew though that his son wouldn't stray far.

As he neared an alleyway, the microchips in his helmet had picked up the faint sounds of flesh being hit and yelling.  He turned into the alley and stood frozen to the spot when he saw Boba, pinned beneath the two men.  Blind rage had swept through him as he ran over to them and threw them off of his son.  

Jango shook his head and stared out of the view port.  He had been so close to pulling out his blaster and shooting them until all that was left of their bodies was charred ashes, but due to his strong will he had managed to pull himself back from killing them right away.  After all, death would've been too good for the scum, just as he had told Boba.

Worry and self loathing filled him again.  His carelessness at forgetting about the disk had caused Boba to run after him, out into the danger of the streets. And now he didn't know how to handle the emotional upset that his son had just endured.  All he knew what to do was heal the physical wounds that Boba had received, but it was obvious that there would be serious scarring of his mind as well unless something was done.  

Jango reached into the pocket of his utility belt and withdrew the information chip he had found in Boba's pocket.  He flipped it over and activated it.  A small holographic image of the man that he had been seeking for information about the bounty appeared.  Jango's scowl deepened.  The man had been the one that had skipped town and had made them follow him, made them go to that fucking planet where his son was attacked.  The image crackled as Jango slowly squeezed the disk in his hand.  His life wouldn't have been in danger if he had been where he had informed Jango he would be, but now, as soon as Jango caught up with him, he would share the same fate as the other two.  The image disappeared as the disk snapped into pieces within his gloved fist.

************************************************************************

Five hours later Boba Fett awoke to the sound of his father calling his name.  He turned his head groggily to one side to see Jango kneeling beside the bed.

"Wha…what's happening?" he mumbled, confused and disoriented.  

"We've arrived at Tatooine."

Boba tried to get up but Jango pressed a hand against his chest not allowing it.  

"You are not to move under your own power," his father stated firmly.  He gathered Boba up into his arms, along with one of the blankets and carried him from the room.  Boba succumbed to the treatment and laid his head against his father's shoulder.  He hated being treated like this but he couldn't do anything about it, his body was too weak to even try to stand up.  His insides felt as if they were made of liquid and black spots kept appearing in his vision.  However he didn't tell his father about how he felt for he knew that Jango would immediately take him to the nearest med center.  Instead he kept quiet and pretended that he was just tired.  

The hatchway was open and Jango set Boba down just on the outside of it.  

"You are to stay right here, I don't want you going near the Sarlacc," warned Jango.  Boba looked at his surroundings to see that the ship was sitting on an outcropping of red rock.  The rock dropped off just in front of the Slave 1 and down in the pit below, Boba could see a huge, gaping mouth; the Sarlacc.  Huge leathery tentacles moved around the perimeter of the pit, searching for anything that moved, testing the air and ground for vibrations.  A shiver ran up Boba's spine as he stared in wonder at the creature.  He suddenly noticed two still forms lying on the rock, to one side of the ship.  Hatred and fear hit him like a tidal wave upon recognizing the men from Benduraw.  He began to edge back into the darkness of the Slave 1, expecting them to wake up at any moment and attack him again.  Jango appeared beside Boba and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.  

"Don't worry son, stay here out of sight. Okay?"

Boba nodded and watched as his father went over to the men and dragged them to the edge of the pit.  A small rock was dislodged and it tumbled down into the sand that lined the top of the Sarlacc's domain.  Immediately a large beak emerged from the depth of the beast and it screeched, knowing that something was out there.  Jango ignored it and pressed a needle in the side of each man's neck, waking them up from being drugged.  

"What the fuck is goin' on?" one of them muttered as he shielded his eyes from the twin suns that sat above them in the sky.  The guy looked over and saw Jango Fett pointing a blaster at his head.  His eyes widened as he stared at the famous bounty hunter who now stood before him, helmet less, his eyes as hard as steel.  

"Hey listen man, I don't know what the fuck set you off but I swear to god we don't have any goddamn bounties on our heads, so you can just let us go and we'll forget this ever happened," he tried, his voice trembling slightly.  

Boba glared at him, wanting to scream at him, letting all of his rage out.  But he did as his father had told him and remained quietly in the shadows.  The man's partner began to stir.  He opened his eyes and glanced down in front of him and saw the Sarlacc, its massive tentacles waving around just below him.  

"Shit!!!" he cried as he bolted upright.  He turned to move away from the creature but was blocked by Jango.  

"Don't move!" Jango threatened angrily, motioning with his blaster.  "You, lay on face down on the ground."  The first man obeyed quietly.  The second however was slightly more defensive. 

"You can't do this to us!  We haven't committed any crimes you fucker!!"

Jango grabbed the man by the throat with one hand and held him over the pit, keeping the blaster aimed at the other one on the ground.

"Raping children is the highest sin you can commit," Jango told him with malice.

The guy gasped, his legs flailing wildly.  

"Is…is that why you're pissed?" he managed to get out.  "We didn't kill the brat, didn't have time…time to do anything, ack!" he cried as Jango's fist tightened.

"As soon as you touched my son, your life had ended."

The blood left the man's face upon hearing that.  

"We didn't know he was your son!" he choked.  "We…we wouldn't have…" he was cut off as Jango opened his hand and dropped him down into the pit.  The guy thrashed in the sand, trying to desperately get his footing and climb out; however the tentacles found him and ensnared his body.  Jango grabbed the other man by his hair and forced him to watch his friend's fate, soon to be his own.  The Sarlacc's beak came out and engulfed its newest victim, the guy giving one last scream before he was gone.  

Boba watched, his eyes cold with hatred as his father picked the other sobbing man by his throat and held him over the pit.  

"Drop," Boba whispered to himself.  

His eyes followed the man as he fell, down into the sand.  The tentacles wrapped around his shaking body, his screams piercing the stillness of the air.  The beak rose up and he was gone.  

Jango stood for a moment at the edge of the Sarlacc before turning around and headed back to Boba.  He found his son staring at the creature, his eyes unfocused and his body trembling.  

He quickly picked him up and carried him back into the ship.  

"I'm getting you home right now," Jango whispered, his voice unstable as he held Boba close to him.  "Hang on, son."

Boba's body was limp in Jango's arms, his breathing shallow and uneven.  

"Hang on…"

***Ack!  What's going to happen to our poor Boba Fett??  Will Jango make it back in time?? Oh the insanity and suffering!!  (sob sob)…..

So!  How did you guys like the revenge??  I thought the irony of it kicked ass, not to mention it was a pretty sweet revenge in which Boba gets to enjoy for a thousand years!  I know you guys probably wanted more blood shed, sorry.  The only part with bloodshed was when Jango smashed that guy's face into the bars!  Yeah…if I had been there I would've sliced open both of those bastards for hurting our dear Boba Fett.  (sigh) Anyway please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter!  Oh and on a little side note…not to give too much away or anything but so far, the future plan for Iile is that it's going to be (at least) a three part series with around twenty chapters for each part (that's a hell of a lot).  So yeah…PLEASE REVIEW!!  :P  


	6. Silhouettes of Comfort

Disclaimer:  I wished I owned the Fett's, but I don't.  They belong to the great George Lucas…damn it…

In my mind, Boba Fett seems to have been forced to grow up rather fast as a child.  Even though he is young, his perception is that of an adult almost, which is probably hard on him since every kid should be just that; a kid.  

Iile

Jango stood silently outside the door to the medical facility on Kamino.  The hallway was deserted of the cloners, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  He had rushed back from Tatooine with Boba and immediately the tall aliens had brought them here and then shut the door in Jango's face, telling him that he would only be in the way.  That had been over an hour ago.

Jango paced back and forth, his hands clasped behind him as he waited.  

The door suddenly hissed open and Taun We emerged.

"How is he?" Jango asked her quietly.

"Three fractured ribs, internal bleeding of the stomach, sixteen abrasions, a vicroblade inflicted wound on his left thigh, and a concussion," she reported.  "However we have been successful, and his health has stabilized and he is on his way to recovery," she told him, bowing her head slightly.

Jango frowned, he had no idea that his son had been in such a state since Boba had hidden his pain well while they were on Tatooine.

"Can I see him?" he asked gruffly, his eyes downcast.  

Taun We shook her head.  "I'm afraid not for he is resting at the moment and should not be disturbed.  You should return to your room and we will inform you if his condition changes."

She held her long white hands together in front of her and watched him, waiting for his answer.  He stared at the doorway for a few moments before finally nodding in agreement.

Taun We waited until Jango was gone then went back into the medical rooms.  She walked over to the bed where Boba lay sleeping and quietly stood beside it.  The child had been given sedatives to calm his body, and he would probably not wake for at least another couple of hours.  Her liquid gave traveled over his face; such an innocent boy, having to go through such a horrible experience.  She wondered how his father would help him in dealing with it.  She sighed and clasped her hands in front of her, and waited…

************************************************************************

The sound of humming from the medical machines slowly brought Boba out from his deep sleep.  He shifted his gaze around the white room until it came to rest on the figure of Taun We, who stood to one side of the bed watching him.

"It's good to see that you are awake, Boba," she said in her soothing and calm voice.  "Your father has been waiting patiently and will be very glad to know that you are making a fast recovery."

"How long have I been here?" he asked, groggily.

"Three standard hours and twenty five minutes to be exact."

Boba wondered if she had been standing there the whole time.  He stretched slightly, his sore muscles making him grimace in pain.

"The medication has most likely worn off by now, so another dose will be required soon."

Boba nodded then turned his head to the side, away from Taun We.  He felt as though he was ripping apart internally.  Part of him wanted to scream and yell out his frustrations but the other part wanted him to shrink away from the outside world and hide his pain.  

And then there was the shame.  He had brought on the attack because it was his punishment for disobeying his father's orders.  It was all his fault...

Taun We noticed Boba's behavior and felt lost as to how to help him.

"Do you require anything, Boba?" she asked softly.

"I want to go back to the apartment."

She nodded and pressed a button on the wall to get someone to go and retrieve Jango.  

Boba began to tremble again as the pain started to return.

************************************************************************

Over the next few days Boba's wounds healed cleanly.  The bruises faded slowly, still leaving his skin dark brown in patches that seemed to cover his entire body.  The bruises made sleeping slightly difficult since they were still quite tender and painful headaches once in a while made him have to lie down until they went away.  Jango meanwhile had stopped taking bounties, making sure to be around for his son.  He felt horrible for his part in Boba's pain, and he wanted to tell him that, except he didn't know how.  This ate Jango up inside every time he looked at Boba.  The child was beginning to withdraw, he could feel it.  Jango often saw him sitting by the window in the dark, watching the ever falling rain for hours, or lying in his bed and hardly touching his food.  Jango knew that if he tried to force Boba to eat it would just make things worse, but how do you get someone to listen when they are intentionally hurting themselves?  

The tension between them was increasing, Boba hiding within himself and Jango tense at saying or doing anything that would make him recede further.  He had to admit however that his son was showing an exceedingly great amount of strength for someone his age.  Jango knew most children wouldn't have been able to handle what Boba had went through, they would have broken a long time ago.  

Every time he remembered that night he felt like punching a hole through the damn wall.  He envisioned the bastards writhing in pain deep within the Sarlacc's gut, being eaten alive, their screams echoing through the darkness of the beast.  He smiled coldly; he had taken on one mission right after Boba had been able to return to the apartment.  The information source had been slightly hard to find, no doubt hiding from Jango, but he had found him quickly and had brought him to Tatooine to the very same Sarlacc and had thrown him in, down to meet the other two.  The men's screams mixed with the creature's squeals still rang through his mind and it was satisfying to know that he had rid the galaxy of those two bastards forever.  Who knew how many children they had raped and slaughtered in the past.

During one quiet evening Jango found himself polishing his armour when there came a beeping indicating that someone was at the door.  He moved aside the armour and stood up from the table to go see who it was.  The door slid open and Jango looked down into the cold eyes of Kish Tyres.  She stood there with her arms casually crossed in front of her but her stance made her reveal she had a reason for being there.  

He moved to let her in and the door slid shut, leaving them alone.  He went back over to the table and sat down, watching her.  She withdrew a small disk from one of her belt compartments and flipped it through the air to him.  He caught it in one hand and examined it.

"A private bounty from the Net, thought you might be interested."

The Net was an internal organization of the higher powers working in the shadows of the Republic.  It was exclusive and only few outsiders knew about it and were able to access its massive data information systems; Kish being one of them.  Jango had tried many times to try and get in but every time found himself at a dead end, apparently the organization changed its network codes every two days.  So instead he had mentioned to Kish about wanting some of the highly paid bounties that once in a while graced the Net and she had proven true and every now and then managed to get him one.  He had asked her before why she never went after them and she had replied saying that unless the employer wanted her and only her, they were not worth her time.  Jango knew that he was just as skilled as her and could easily think that way as well, but then again he had himself and Boba to care for and he couldn't be so choosy when it came to jobs, unlike Kish who had no one.  Jango did however limit himself to the harder and higher paying hunts since everyone had to have limits at some level.  Plus if bounty prices were too low, it was too much a waste of time, energy and equipment to go chasing someone for some random customer, too cheap to name a worthwhile price.

He carefully put the disk onto the table.  "I'm not taking any bounties just now Kish, but thanks for the thought."

He resumed his work while Kish remained standing by the door her curiosity quirked.  Since when did the great Jango Fett turn down a Net bounty?  She uncrossed her arms and stroked the edge of the vicroblade strapped to her right thigh.  

"Very well," she said.  She looked around the room.  "Where's Boba?"

Jango's hands stilled for a split second before continuing rubbing the metal armour with a cloth.  

"Out somewhere."

He felt her eyes on him again and gave her a sideways glance, one eyebrow raised slightly.

Kish knew that she wouldn't get anymore out of him and took her leave.  

"Take care Jango," she told him as she went out the door.

She went down the hall back towards her docked ship when suddenly had a change in mind and turned down a corridor.  There she stopped and made sure no one was around before closing her eyes and concentrating, searching for Boba's life-force.  

It didn't take long to find him.  He was outside on one of the platforms overlooking the ocean.  The rain had turned to a fine mist and came down in soft sheets and clung to your body, making it shimmer in the lights of the facility.  Boba was sitting on a ledge of the platform, his legs tucked underneath him and upper body leaning against the metal railings.  His chin was on his arms as he stared out at the water and Kish could tell there had been a change in him from when she had last been to Kamino.

She walked quietly up behind him, looking him over.  Something had happened…

Boba jumped slightly as she sat besides him.  His eyes held a small amount of fear but then it receded upon recognizing her.  He swallowed uneasily and turned back to look out at the ocean.  

"No hello?" Kish asked him casually.

"Hello," he mumbled against his sleeves.

She frowned, not finding the game very amusing.  Her gaze came to linger on the back or his neck.

"Is anything wrong?"

He shifted away from her.  "No, nothing's wrong.  I'm fine."

He suddenly felt her fingers on the side of his face.  He jerked back and looked at her.  She continued to slide them down to his chin and gently tipped it up.  Boba was torn between wanting to pull away and wanting to remain where he was and continue to feel her touch.  She moved her hand lower and ran her hand over one of the large bruises that showed on his neck above his collar.  He closed his eyes tightly; the shame seemed to overwhelm him.  She knows, he thought.  

The fingers left his neck and were replaced on his forehead.  She brushed aside a dark lock of his hair and gently traced the still healing scar, caused by his head's impact with the ground during his attack.  Suddenly the constant ache within his skull seemed to melt away at her touch.  His muscles relaxed under her administrations and he sighed.  

"How are you doing that?" he whispered as he leaned his head into her hand.

"Doing what?" she asked quietly.

"Making the pain go away."

When a few moments went by without her response he opened his eyes to see that she was smiling softly down at him, her eyes full of warmth.  

"You…you're smiling," he said, astonished.

"I guess I am, but why is that so amazing?" she wondered, still tracing her fingers across his skin.

"It's just that I've never seen you smile before."

"You make me smile Boba."

He frowned, trying to find the humor in her words but found none.

"I make you happy?" he asked slowly.

"Yes."

The feelings that washed over him at her words filled him with joy and seemed to drown out the sorrow that had taken over his mind.  He stared at her for a while as she slid her hand down his face one last time then leaned back against the railings.  He swallowed hard and looked down at his boots.

"How did you know?" he asked her, his voice quivering slightly.

"I could feel it," she responded.  His gaze shot back up to hers.

"How?"

She shrugged.  "It's something I can do."

A look of panic came over his face and she quickly shook her head.  "Don't worry though; ninety nine and a half percent of the galaxy doesn't have that ability."

He relaxed and looked out at the water.  "I'm trying to make myself believe that it never happened," he said sadly.

Her gaze turned serious and she turned his head to look at her again. 

"Listen to me Boba.  Don't ever do that, don't ever pretend that something didn't happen for if you do it will sit within yourself and the pain will just grow, consuming you.  I know what it's like..."

His voice trembled.  "Then what should I do?"

She sighed.  "I've heard that it supposedly helps to talk about your problems to someone."

"But I don't have anyone to talk to."

"You can talk to me," she told him.  "That is, if you want to."

He smiled slightly.  "I can?"

"Yes, and you can also talk to your father you know."

Boba shook his head.  "I can't because then he'll think I'm weak."

"No he won't, trust me on that one.  I've known Jango for a long time.  He won't fail you."

Kish stood up and held out her hand.  "Are you ready to go back inside?  I'll take you back to the apartment if you like."

He looked at her outstretched hand for a few moments, and then took it in his own.

************************************************************************

Boba had finished his dinner early and sat staring at his bowl.  Jango watched him closely noticing that he had finally eaten something.  

"She knows."

Jango's gaze filled with surprise.  

"You told her?"

Boba shook his head slowly.  

"No.  She just…knew."

His father frowned slightly then lowered his eyes to the table and cleared his throat.  

"Boba…I need to tell you something."

He got up from the table and went around to his son's side.  Boba looked up at him with slight worry, wondering if he had done something wrong.  

"I want to apologize for what I did to you, forgetting to ask you for that information chip and making you come after me, which resulted in the attack," Jango said softly.  His hands were clutched nervously at his sides, hoping that his son wouldn't suddenly get upset at him for talking about what had happened.  He waited.  

"But I was the one who disobeyed your orders.  What happened was all my fault, I was weak," Boba managed to say.  Jango quickly knelt in front of him and grasped his shoulder.

"No Boba.  What happened was not a result of you being weak, and you must never, ever think that you deserved such a thing to happen," Jango said firmly.  

Boba took a deep breath.  "But I did disobey orders…"

Jango couldn't believe the amount of strength his son had, to be able to admit what he just did.  He smiled slightly and sighed.

"I guess we're both to blame on some level," he told him softly.

Boba looked down at his father and suddenly the barriers that he had created over the past week broke and he collapsed against his father's chest, his arms around Jango's neck in a fierce hug.  Jango wrapped his arms around Boba and held him tightly.  

"I'm sorry," Boba mumbled against Jango's shirt.

Jango smoothed Boba's dark hair with his hand.  "I'm sorry as well.  I love you Boba."

He felt his son tremble against him.

"I love you too dad," he whispered.

***Awww!!! (sniff) That was such a cute moment between Jango and Boba :)  (or at least I thought it was).  I know Jango didn't really seem in character at the end but that was because he was dealing with his son (notice his thoughts when he was thinking about throwing those people into the Sarlacc or his conversation with Kish, cold and the short "I don't care or want to talk to you right now" attitude).  

Also we learned a few new things about Kish, as in her ability to sense people's feelings and their life-forces.  Hmmm, maybe she's a Jedi.  Wouldn't that just be horrible when the Jedi, Mace Windu, kills Jango…keep reading to find out!  And please review cause I really look forward to them :)


	7. Restless Nights

Disclaimer:  (sigh) I don't even know where to begin…I do not own Boba, or Jango, or Zam, or the Kamino's, or anything…except for Kish Tyres (yay! I own at least someone, thank god) ;P

The last chapter helped me to develop all of the main characters of my story a little bit more so I thought that was great :)  I think this chapter will be the shortest out of all of them, but let's see shall we?

Iile

Boba found himself being plagued by the same dreams over and over again.  He mostly dreamt of demons that screeched and screamed at him, trying to catch him and tear him apart and then some of his dreams would be about his father, protecting him from the darkness of the shadows, providing security from the evil.  And then there would be the dreams about Kish.  

She would be standing in front of him and he would be trying to get to her, to wrap his arms around her and hold himself against her warmth, but every time he took a step towards her she would seem to be further away.  Her deep blue eyes watched him as he ran forward hoping that he would catch her but then she would disappear into the distance leaving him alone again in the dark.  That was when the demons would return and pull him into their midst.  He would try to scream but they gagged his mouth with a filthy rag and then they would shove him down against the ground and slowly suffocate him under their bodies.  Sometimes the dream would change and he would find himself standing over his father's bed while Jango pleasured Zam.  She would be moaning in delight at his attention then suddenly her form shifted and Zam turned into Kish.  Boba would stare down at them in shock, their sweat glistening bodies moving in a fluid dance beneath the sheets, their moans echoing off the far corners of his mind.  In the dream he would become enraged and try to shove his father off of her but then the dream would shift again, his father and Kish fading away, and his attackers would be there, pinning him between themselves, their hands roughly moving over his entire body while they ground their arousal against him.  He would wake up at this point, gasping for air, his heartbeat rapid within his chest.  

After one such dream Boba found that he couldn't get back to sleep.  A streak of lightning flashed across the sky and was followed by a loud clap of thunder.  He rolled his head to the side and watched the rain pounding against his window.  His sheets had twisted around his legs while he had thrashed about in his bed from the nightmare, and he kicked them angrily off to the floor and lay back against the pillows.  How much longer would he have to go through this torture?  He had thought that after the conversation with Kish and then the one with his dad would free him from the monsters of his attack, but they remained within him as if they had latched onto his inner self and would never let go.  It was becoming harder and harder to remain looking calm and alright around his father, when really all he wanted to do was to be swallowed up by the ground and never have to face the shame or pain again.  However since it was highly unlikely that the ground would suddenly swallow him he wondered what he could do about his situation.  Acceptance of the matter seemed like the most adult thing to do, acceptance of the fact that he had been sexually assaulted and almost raped by two very large and vicious men who would have most likely carved him up afterwards and left him to die; his blood staining the dirt of the alleyway, mixed in with the juices of the men's sexual release.  

Boba rolled onto his side and clutched at his stomach as bile rose in his throat.  He counted slowly to ten, taking slow deep breaths as the panic attack swept over him, and soon it was gone as quickly as it had started.  He carefully sat up making sure that he wasn't going to be sick and went over to the full length mirror in his room.  The lightning outside made the room lit up enough that he could see his reflection.  Brown eyes stared back at him.  Dark circles had formed under them from the lack of sleep during the past few nights and even though most of his wounds had almost healed completely the bruises were still faintly visible.  His hand ran over his white t-shirt, the pressure of his fingertips sending small tremors of pain to his brain as they passed over the tender areas on his body.  He gripped the edge of the shirt and pulled it off of him, leaving him clad in only his boxers.  His eyes roamed down his naked chest following the marks of the bruises, which seemed to cover almost every inch of his flesh.  He turned around and saw more on the backs of his thighs and he followed them up until they became hidden by the material of the boxers.  His shoulders slumped and he stared down at the floor.  Everywhere he looked there were reminders of what had happened; he just couldn't seem to get away from it.  

Boba put back on his shirt and quietly slid open his bedroom door.  The main room of the apartment was dark and empty since his father had retired hours ago.  He tiptoed over to the refresher, not wanting to wake Jango and locked himself in it.  The lights flickered on and Boba looked into the mirror hanging on the wall, now able to see his reflection a lot clearer.  He moved aside the hair covering his forehead and traced the small white scar that permanently ran just below his hairline.  He frowned and turned on the tap and cupped his hands under the warm running water.  He splashed the water over his face, rubbing his fingers against the scar, hoping that he could somehow wash it away.  After a few minutes he stared again at his reflection, the scar still marked his skin and now the front pieces of his dark hair were wet.  Small droplets of water fell off the strands and hit the water in the sink, the sound they made vibrated through the still air.  Time suddenly seemed to slow down, the falling drops taking an eternity to hit the surface of the sink.  Boba leaned in closer to the mirror, his breathing echoing in his ears, as he looked into his eyes.  The water turned red as blood now fell from him, the drops being engulfed as they hit, the sound growing louder.  Boba started shaking, his eyes had grown entirely pitch black, looking like two dark caverns within his face, caverns that held the demons…

Boba jerked as he came out of the illusion.  He looked down at the sink to see that the water was as clear as it had always been, no blood staining its purity.  He quickly glanced in the mirror again to see that his eyes had returned to their normal brown colour.  His hands gripped the edge of the sink and he slowly let go, flexing them while giving himself a mental shake.  What the hell had that been?

He sighed and turned off the lights and opened the door.  He was about to go back to his room when the figure of his father stepped out of the shadows.  

Boba noticed the small amount of fear in Jango's eyes and realized that his father had just woken up from sleeping, most likely hearing him moving around and had thought that he had been in trouble or sick again.  He stood in the middle of the room wearing only soft black pants.  His hair and the material of the pants were rumbled.

"Are you alright Boba?" Jango asked softly, looking over his son.  

Boba nodded,

"I just couldn't sleep so I got a drink of water," he lied.

Jango knew that he wasn't telling the truth but didn't pressure his son to reveal what he really had been doing.  Instead he walked over to a cupboard and pulled down two packages of Alderaan herb leaves.  He pressed a button on a wall panel, which turned on the boiler then sat down at the table.  Boba joined him, knowing that the herbs would help to make him tired and he welcomed the thought of sleep.  He wondered briefly why his father was preparing a cup for himself.  

"Dad?"

Jango cleared his throat and looked at Boba.

"Can I ask you something?"

"About what?"

Boba hesitated,

"Kish."

His father rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly.

"Go ahead."

"How old is she?"

"I don't know, Boba," he replied.  "Older than me though, that I'm sure of."

This startled Boba for Jango was around thirty seven years old.

"But…she looks as if she's only twenty at the very most," he said.

"That's because she's not human," his father answered.

"She isn't?"

Jango shook his head.

"Oh."  He didn't know why he was so surprised by the news since he had gone through the same thing before when he found out that Zam was in fact a Clawdite.

"What is she then?"

"I don't know.  She's never told me and I don't intend to pry into her business."

A beeping came from the boiler and Jango stood up and went to make the herb drinks.  Boba's mind was overloading with questions that he wanted to ask his father but didn't know how many he could without Jango becoming irritated at his prying.  He knew that he could always ask Kish but deep inside there was a nagging feeling that told him to keep quiet around her, for there was something about her that made it seem as if she was hiding herself from others for a purpose.  He frowned; this was going nowhere.   

Jango returned and placed a cup of dark purple liquid in front of Boba.  Boba grasped the cup and his image could be seen on its surface and he gently swirled it making it disappear within the ripples.  

"Do you like Kish, dad?" he asked softly.

Jango was quiet for a few moments.

"It's hard to explain the relationship I have with her.  I trust her with my life and yet there's something about her that I just don't understand..."  Jango trailed off as he took a large mouthful of his drink, wondering if was the liquid and the tiredness he felt, that was making his tongue looser than normal.  

Boba had been hoping for a yes or no answer and sighed, still not knowing if his father had any feelings for Kish that were just like the ones he also had for Zam.  Boba hoped not.  

He felt his eyes grow heavy and he started to find that it was hard to concentrate on drinking.  Jango noticed this and set his cup to the side and went over to Boba.  

"It's time for bed."

Boba nodded and stood up groggily, his father's arm under his helping to support him as they went back into his room.  He collapsed on top of his bed and Jango replaced the blankets overtop of him as he closed his eyes with a content sigh.  Jango left, going back to his own bed and as Boba drifted off to sleep Kish's voice echoed softly through his mind, _"and the pain will just grow, consuming you.  I know what it's like…"._

***Ohhhh, what did Kish mean when she said that?!?...Do you want to know?  Hehehe well, you'll just have to keep reading to find out.  Don't worry; I reveal a small tidbit of it in the next chapter.  Also does Jango have a thing for Kish?  They have known each other for a long time so maybe romance is there…and how does Zam feel about Kish, or does she even know?...Hmmm, so many questions, so many more chapters to come :)  This chapter was another one that I found hard to write… 


	8. Mysterious Illness

Disclaimer:  This is getting repetitive…I do not own Star Wars.  George Lucas does (duh) :)

So much mystery…so much…(sigh).  Ya, so how do you guys like my original character so far?  Mysterious huh?  Well hopefully you faithful readers are still enjoying Iile :)

Iile

The Predator streaked out of hyperspace and headed towards the dark blue planet of Kamino.  Kish Tyres leaned back in the pilot's chair with a sigh.  It had been a very long day.  First her assassination attempt had been fouled due to the target having a backup plan, which caused her to have to pull some tricky maneuvers while dodging an insane amount of blaster fire before finally managing to shoot a hole through the target's chest and make her escape.  And second she was running on three hours sleep in the past two standard days with her belly constantly complaining every moment, reminding her that she hadn't eaten for even longer.

She couldn't remember another time when she had been so glad to see Kamino in the view port of her ship.  The thought of a warm place to relax with people, who wouldn't slit your throat as soon as you let down your guard, was a welcoming thought.  Boba's face appeared in her mind.  There was something about him that seemed to melt away her defenses and open herself up to him.  There wasn't another person in the galaxy that did that, at least none that still lived.  She wondered how he was coping with the pain from his attack and hoped that her advice had been useful in some way.  It wasn't often that she gave advice but at that moment she felt as if she had to say something to Boba.  She didn't want him going down the same path she had…

Kish rubbed her leg trying to ease the ache from the blaster wound she had gotten there during the fight with her target.  By now it should have healed almost completely but due to her energy level being so low, her healing abilities had slowed down.  She frowned.  Back on her home planet she could've cut herself down to the bone and it would heal within minutes.  But that had been a long time ago and with time and the fact that she was no longer on her planet, the power had faded along with who she had been.  

The thought passed within seconds and soon Kish forgot that she had even been thinking about the past.  Her mind was on flying her ship steadily towards Tipoca City, the main cloning facility on Kamino where Jango and Boba lived.

Kish held back a yawn as the moments passed.  What she wouldn't give for a soft bed right now and a hot cup of coffee with a few shots of Corillian whiskey in it to help it go down.  She knew that Jango would frown on her need for alcohol but he could kiss her ass right now.  She didn't care if she let down the deadly and silent assassin thing for a few moments.  It wasn't as if she was in danger around the two Fett's or the tall white Kamino's and their millions of clones.  

Her nose wrinkled in distaste as she caught a whiff of herself.  She smelled like wet Wookie and acid, probably due to the fact her target had been hiding within an illegal chemical plant.  The stench of the mixing substances in the vats that she had walked by seemed to have permanently soaked into her skin and clothing.  She ran a hand through her hair, shaking loose some of the soot that had accumulated there and most likely was also marking her face and hands, which had been bare during the chase.  A bog slug probably looked better than she did at that moment and probably had a better personality to boot, she thought with a frown.  Oh well, if anyone complained they would find her fist in their face…except for Boba that is.  Kish couldn't explain the connection she felt towards Jango's son.  She had been around the other clones and had not felt the same type of force associated with them as she had with Boba, and that was strange since they were almost exact replicas only the clones had growth acceleration or something along those lines.

Kish picked up a hologram projector from the console and stared at her reflection in the blank screen.  Boba was also one of the only ones who could make her actually smile, and a full smile no less…  The corners of her mouth slowly lifted upwards as she tried to repeat the expression.  It felt alien and looked alien, however her normally emotionless image seemed to transform; her eyes growing brighter, a soft flush creeping into her white cheeks and a gentle warmth spreading within her chest.

The intense flash of pain as memories suddenly formed in her mind made her fling the hologram projector over to the far corner of the cockpit.  It bounced off the metal wall and hit the floor, skidding to a stop within the shaft of blue light, which illuminated off of Kamino through the view port.  Kish trembled as she stared at it, her hands gripped together in her lap, the knuckles turning white under the pressure.  She couldn't believe that she had allowed herself to do that!  She knew that the pain wouldn't have disappeared, that it would rear its ugly head as soon she let down her guard.  

Kish slumped down in her chair, the action having exhausted her.  This was why she didn't like these long trips, there was too much time involved therefore allowing memories to resurface.  She would rather be under in the deadliest of battles instead of having to remember.  

A beeping sound made her get back to the task at hand and she sent her ship down through the atmosphere of Kamino.  The dark seas twisted and moaned beneath the Predator as it skimmed over the water towards a small group of lights in the distance.  The rain poured from above, pounding against the outside of her ship and almost drowning out the rumble of its engines.  She didn't mind this type of weather, it always fit her mood.  Poor Boba though, she could tell the kid hated the constant rain and was longing to go to a planet that at least had some sunlight.  Maybe she could offer to take him somewhere…  Kish gave herself a mental shake.  She didn't know why he was affecting her so much, making her soft and forgetting who she was.  It had to stop, but how?  Kish didn't have the heart to tell him straight forward, knowing that she was one of the few people he was ever in contact with, therefore making him alone most of the time.  She sighed; that's what she got when she started to get close to people.  She had managed to keep a good distance between herself and Jango but even then he had been a threat to the walls she had accumulated around her, the walls which protected her from the outside world.  

Tipoca City loomed ahead of her as she remembered the few beings she had been close to, or as close as she had allowed that is.  Roqtx-X was probably the one that she had been the most open to after leaving her home planet.  The image of the large insectoid carnivore flashed through her mind and she wondered what he was up to these days.  It had been almost fifteen years since she had seen him last, when they had parted their separate ways.  They had been a team of sorts, along with a gray haired human called Ash, and had operated one of the most feared pirating vessels in almost the entire galaxy.  It had been so long ago, Kish thought with a sigh.  Although that time in her life had seemed more entertaining than now, the pain that had accompanied it had almost been too much to for her to endure.  That was when she had been hooked on Acteuine, a very potent drug that she had used to force back the overwhelming amounts of power that had constantly tried to escape from her; the power that she had finally been able to overcome.  In return, the Acteuine had caused her to have violent mood swings and bouts of insanity, and since she had been a pirate the two had gone quite well together.

The ship touched down on a landing platform and she gathered up her gear and headed for the outer hatchway.  Those days were gone and now she was a hardened assassin with a lot more restraint on her behavior than in the past.  She felt more in control of her life and control was always better when facing possible death.  

Kish hit the panel for the docking ramp to close and suddenly found that she had to lean against the hull as a wave of dizziness swept over her.  She frowned in annoyance as the platform beneath her seemed to tilt and she cautiously felt her forehead.  It was burning hot to the touch.

"Please don't tell me that this is happening…" she groaned out loud as she shoved herself away from her ship, heading towards the landing platform doorway.  The roaring of the waves amplified in her head, making them the only thing she could hear.  Her footsteps began to get uneven as she stumbled trying to find her balance.  Kish managed to get inside before the first illusion hit her.  The metal walls of the facility disappeared and were replaced by a calm blue ocean that stretched out in front of her.  She stood on a white stone beach that stretched along the edge of the water and she was wearing a light dress of cream and rose.  The warm breeze formed small ripples in the water and the sunlight shimmered off of its surface.  She hopped skillfully from rock to rock, her sandaled feet barely making a sound as she made her way down to the ocean.  Tendrils of her golden hair strung out behind her and she bathed in the warmth and the beauty of her surroundings.  She stopped by the water and looked down into it.  Small fish swam beneath its crystal clear surface, their tiny golden and ruby coloured scales glinting as the sunlight hit them.  They moved towards her and she smiled and walked along the edge of the water.  They trailed her and she giggled at their game as she increased her pace.  

Soon she was running swiftly along side the ocean, the fish frantically trying to keep up.  Once in a while one would jump out into the air and twist in a dizzying summersault as if  trying to show her how much fun it was having.  

Kish eventually slowed down and kneeled before the water.  She dipped her fingers into its coolness and slid them against the sides of the fish as they moved underneath her touch.  

"Bye," she whispered to them and she got back to her feet.  She moved away from the water and turned to see a figure laying on a large flat boulder down the beach.  The figure noticed Kish and waved.  Kish smiled and returned the gesture and began making her way over to it.

Kish slowly opened her eyes and found herself looking up at the lights of the hallway, their humming echoing through her head.

She moved away from the metal wall and resumed walking through the corridors, her footsteps scraping against the floor in an uneven pattern.  She needed to get to Jango's apartment before her strength ran out.  Her hands trembled as they clutched into fists at her sides and the weight of her armour pressed down against her, wanting her to fall to the ground in defeat.  Sweat beaded on her forehead and she wiped at it angrily.  

Her surroundings shifted again and she leaned back against the wall,

"No not again…" she whimpered as another illusion formed before her.

This time Kish was standing on a balcony overlooking a grand courtyard full of brightly dressed people.  They were cheering for her and for the other seven who stood with her.  She moved forward to the marble railing and raised her hands into the air.  Immediately the crowd became silent and they all knelt on one knee, bowing to her.  She smiled and the wind changed directions, making her forest green gown move gently around her.  Her hair was tied back into a bun and her golden hair crest, decorated with leaf shaped emeralds, shone in the sunlight.  

"Kumaba iqua na quioe!" she called out to the people below and they rose and looked up at her, happiness in their faces.  

She lowered her hands and her lips parted as she began to sing.

"Korriii de, Korriii de ma ia, oh rede oh rede mayade dooo.  Unte…ah unte iya…oh kunte oh kunte te rima yor ra, ridma yor ra komube demm ma."  

Her voice danced upon the wind, petals of flowers mixing in with its breathtaking harmony.  

The crowd began to sing along with her,

"Koree…..Koree…..Koree….ima ya ima yea de moo, Koree….Koree….Koree ima ma ma ya.  Ohhheeyaaaaa…"

The trees in the courtyard seemed to stretch up with the song, Kish's voice filling every life form.  

Tears ran down one woman's face as she smiled brightly up at the balcony, a man held his hands clasped together in front of him as he bowed down murmuring thanks, children sang as best as they could adding to the melody of the music...  Their happiness filled her; carried her spirit along with the wind.  She felt her power grow within her as her song blessed the crowd, giving them hope, joy, and strength.  

Kish slammed her fist into the wall, abruptly ceasing the images.  Her breath rattled in her throat and she found it difficult to breath.  She didn't want to remember, didn't want to see their faces or feel the happiness within them.  A single tear rolled down her cheek as the pain gripped at her soul and she desperately tried to hold onto the wall to keep herself from collapsing…

Boba Fett walked down the empty hallway, heading for the small eating diner.  He had a craving for something sweet and wanted one of the chocolate wafers that were sold there.  His father was back in their apartment getting ready to go on a new hunt.  Jango had decided that Boba had recovered enough to be on his own for a short while and the hunt wasn't going to take him more than half a day at the most.  Boba didn't mind for he had slowly been able to control the panic attacks that still once in a while swept over him.  They mostly came with sleep, during his nightmares, so the daytime was a good time for Jango to leave Boba alone without worry.  

He turned onto another corridor and suddenly saw someone hunched over, leaning against one of the walls.  He was startled to recognize that it was Kish.

Boba must have made some sort of sound for she suddenly looked up at him.  Her face was flushed and her body trembled violently.  

"Boba?..." she whispered before her eyes closed and she collapsed to the floor.  

Panic surged through Boba and he frantically tried to figure out what to do.  Finally he turned around and bolted back to his apartment.  He quickly opened the door and saw his father by the window.

"Dad!  Something's wrong with Kish!" he yelled.

Jango immediately motioned for his son to bring him to her and they ran back down the hallway.

Upon reaching her Jango knelt beside her still body and put his hand against her skin.  He frowned and picked her up in his arms and took her back to the apartment, with Boba trailing behind them, wondering what was wrong.  When he saw his father carry her into his bedroom he felt anger itch up his spine.  He didn't want Kish in there, that was where Zam had been…

He followed and watched as his dad lay Kish down upon his bed.  Jango turned to him.

"Get me some cold water and a cloth," he asked Boba.

Boba nodded and quickly retrieved the items and placed them beside his dad.  Jango took the cloth and dipped it in the water then applied it to Kish's forehead.  This made her groan softly and Boba stared down at her with worry.  

"Leave us," Jango told him softly.  

Boba's head snapped up to meet his father's gaze.  He was about to ask why when he remembered his training and fought down his reply and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind him.  He couldn't believe that his father had made him go, leaving her alone with him in his room!  She was just as much of his friend as she was with his dad.  Suddenly an image from his dream flashed through his mind and he quickly went into the refresher and silently looked through the hole into Jango's room.  He saw his dad remove Kish's vicroblades and belt along with its blaster and place them on a stand in the corner of the room.  Then he went over to one of the compartments in the wall and pulled out a small vial of green liquid.  He took off the cap and held the vial under Kish's nose.  She coughed and her eyes opened to look up at Jango.  

"What happened?" she asked groggily.

"You fainted." Jango told her.  "Your fever has begun."  

She groaned and shakily rubbed her eyes.

"When did it start?" he questioned.

"I think as soon as I landed."

"Good timing."

She frowned at him, not finding his dry humor funny.  She cautiously sat up and took off her black overcoat and gave it to Jango before collapsing back against the pillow.  

"Have the illusions started?" Jango asked.  She nodded.

"I have a hunt to go on so I won't be able to stay," he said.

"I'll go back to my ship then," she told him and tried to get up.  He shook his head and made her lay back down.  

"That's alright; you can stay here as long as you want.  I'll ask Boba to keep an eye on you."

She sighed in reply and closed her eyes.  Jango could tell that she had fallen back asleep and he left the room.  Boba was waiting for him outside.

"What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"She has a fever and I want you to watch over her while I'm gone.  Will you do that for me?"

Boba nodded and Jango patted him affectionately on the shoulder.  

"Good."  

Jango retrieved his helmet and put it on and gave Boba a final nod before going out the door.  Boba stood in the empty room staring after his father.  From the conversation he had just overheard she had supposedly gone through this before.  He went into Jango's room and looked down at Kish's sleeping form.  Her lips were parted slightly and her breathing soundly faintly strained.  He frowned and wished that he could somehow help her, just as she had helped him, but didn't know what he could do to ease her pain.  He went back into the main room and took a book down off of one of the shelves and sat in a chair, leaving the room door open so that he could keep an eye on her.  

*** This was a bitch to edit!!  Just thought you should know that :P (hopefully it read well for you guys though).  There, a bit more about Kish is revealed!  Ta da!  I'm so proud of myself :)  What's wrong with her do you ask?  Well, I can't tell you, at least not yet.  You don't think though that I would end it here and not tell you anymore did you?  The next chapter will shed more light onto it, don't worry.

Was that a bit of jealousy that appeared in our dear Boba during this chapter?  Is Kish that special to him?  Oh the questions…  Hehehe, I can't believe I'm close to finally having a double digit chapter story!!  (prepares the champagne).  Wow, and almost 20,000 words to boot :)  I'm getting this shit down pat!  As always please review!  I absolutely LOVE hearing from you guys, it always makes me in a better mood :) 

To Ivy:  Yeah, if you want to collaborate or anything I'm always free to chatting so just email me or something or leave me a message at the reviews…anything you want, or I'll email you :)  

(skips off happily to go write more about our loveable Boba Fett)    


	9. Feverish Nightmares

Disclaimer:  I do not own Star Wars, I do not own a car, I do not own a house, I could go on and on :)

HAPPY HALLOWE'EN!!  

Here is the next installment to Iile and more about Kish is revealed!  Yay!  Ohhh, my roommate just made some garlic bread…..(gets a big piece).  Anyway here's chapter nine!

Iile

_She was curled into a fetal position, pressed up against a metal wall in one of the corners of the ship.  Her breath made small clouds in the cold air and her skin was covered with tiny crystals of ice.  Her stomach lurched as the ship tumbled through space, having been damaged during her escape.  _

_"Noooo…" she moaned as she slowly shook her head back and forth in a hypnotic trance.  Her clothing was shredded and hung limply off of her shaking frame, the material stained with blood.  "Please no!"_

_Her frantic moans grew into shrieks as she sobbed hysterically in the darkness.  She could see them; still hear their screams of pain!  The smoke billowing over the palace and the city in ruins as the enemy moved forward, slaughtering everyone in their path.  People ran through the streets trying to get away but were cut down by their weapons.  She had tried to protect them but found herself overwhelmed by their numbers.  She had come across five children, hiding under wooden crates, hoping to not be seen by the evil, but it was coming.  She had led them away from the palace, towards the safety of her forests.  But the enemy was there, waiting for her.  The children were immediately cut down, the energy from the weapons tearing holes through their small bodies, their blood soaking into the ground at her feet.  One of the blasts came at her and she just managed to move out of death's way and it hit her in the left shoulder.  The force knocked her off of her feet and she hit the ground hard.  The blue electricity of the blast swept through her body, burning everything within her.  She screamed in pain and rage and managed to get to her feet and cut down half of her attackers, her anger feeding her powers.  _

_She took a stance over a little girl who was still alive, however the child's gasping and the blood running from her mouth showed that she would not live for long.  The enemy crowded around the two and she faced them with her weapon held tightly in her hands, its double blades glinting in the sunlight.  Suddenly a pair of discs flew from behind her and circled into the enemy, cutting their heads off as they passed.  Their bodies crumpled to the ground and warm arms enveloped her and she turned,_

_"Merilyssis!!!" she cried and fell into her friend's arms, sobbing._

Boba paused as he heard something coming from his father's room.  He listened and soon he recognized the sound of crying.  He immediately got up from the chair and went into the room and saw that Kish was still asleep.  He walked over to her and saw tears running down her face as small whimpers escaped from her throat.  Boba gently touched her face and was startled at how high her fever had gotten.  She was burning up!  He bent down and retrieved the cold cloth and moved it slowly over her forehead and down her cheeks, wiping away the tears.  

"Kish?" he asked softly, hoping that he could wake her up from her nightmare.  "Kish?"

_She shivered as the cold increased in the ship.  Her blood had frozen to her body and cracked with every movement.  Suddenly she heard a voice coming through the darkness.  She jerked her head up and looked around the cockpit.  The voice came again and she put her head back down against the metal floor and cried._

_"I couldn't save them, Merilyssis! They died, and I couldn't do anything to save them!"  She held the little girl's limp body against hers.  _

_Her friend gripped her arm,_

_"We have to go," Merilyssis told her softly.  "There's nothing else we can do for them, not now."  _

_She nodded numbly and laid the little girl on the cold ground.  Her fingers brushed across the child's pale face, leaving a white line through her blood.  Merilyssis pulled her to her feet and they moved through the forest.  Behind them they could hear the shouting of the enemy and the sound of their weapons being fired.  They broke into a clearing as a shot rang through the air and she quickly pulled her friend to the ground out of its way.  _

_"They're around us!" Merilyssis cried.  They stood up in defensive positions as the beings came out of the forest to them.  Merilyssis grasped her hand,_

_"You have to run, run to safety," Merilyssis told her.  "You have to survive.  You are our only chance."_

_She shook her head, "I won't leave you!"_

_"You must!!  Without you we will all perish!  We will have no future!  Now run!!"  With that Merilyssis shoved her away and sent a blast of water energy at the creatures, making an escape for her.  _

_"RUN!!" Merilyssis screamed at her, and turned to face the rest of the enemy and began conjuring spells that ripped through the creature's bodies._

_She ran…_

Kish thrashed in her sleep,

"Noo, I won't leave you!" she cried.

Boba knelt beside the bed his face creased with worry.  Her nightmares were getting stronger; he had to somehow wake her up.

"Merilyssis…" Kish groaned.

_She had reached the top of a hill and turned back to see her friend fighting the enemy.  Their weapon's blasts rang through the air and Merilyssis blocked them as best she could.  _

_Suddenly time froze as she saw a blast heading straight towards her friend's turned back._

_"MERILYSSIS!!" she screamed._

_Her friend paused as if in a trance, her white hands moving up and gently tracing across the fatal wound through her chest.  Merilyssis turned and looked up at her.  Her lips moved silently,_

_'I love you…'_

_Then Merilyssis fell.  The ground shifted beneath her friend and turned into a pool of water.  Her body sank beneath its surface, down into the eternal darkness._

_She stared at where her friend had disappeared, the water of the pool turning dark red with her blood.  _

_"No…" she whispered._

_The enemy saw her and she turned and ran, hearing Merilyssis' words screaming in her mind.  _

_"RUN!!"_

_She flew through the streets of the city, desperately running out of time.  She turned a corner and suddenly she tripped on something and fell to the ground.  She looked back and stared blankly into the face of a boy, no more than two years old.  His throat had been slit open and half of his right leg was missing.  Her hand shook as she laid it upon the boy's cold face and gently closed his eyes.  She moved and hugged him against her,_

_"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry," she cried, sobs wracking her body.  _

_A shrill call sounded through the air and her head jerked up and she saw the creatures running towards her._

_She left the boy and moved further into the city until she found herself standing in front of a large metal object.  _

_A starship!  She had read about these in books!  It was a way to escape, a way to safety.  _

_She paused; the thought of leaving behind her home was devastating.  Suddenly a burning pain flooded her.  She gasped and looked back in the direction of her forests.  They had set them on fire!  She took a step towards them but knew that it was a trick to get her to reveal herself, to get her to go to them.  Instead she slowly inched towards the ship, unsure of how it worked.  She pressed her hands against its metal hull and concentrated and soon the knowledge of its operation filled her mind.  She ran over to the hatchway and pressed the control button for it to lower.  It seemed to take an eternity and she glanced around wildly for any danger.  Finally she was able to get inside and she went up to the cockpit.  There she placed her hands against the console and the ship told her exactly what to do.  Her fingers flew over the buttons and she pulled on the vertical throttle and sent the starship up into the sky.  She quivered in exhaustion and fear and slowly slumped into the pilot's chair as she watched her city grow smaller and smaller in the view port.  It lay almost entirely in ruins now and the forests surrounding it were being consumed by the fire.  _

Kish moaned in her sleep as Boba placed the cloth back on her forehead.  He looked around the room for the vial his father had used to wake her and spotted it over on the nightstand.  

_Now she lay on the floor of the ship, the ice forming all around her.  She had been unable to save them and she had cowardly escaped from the destruction while everyone she knew was slaughtered.  The shame was overwhelming, churning within her belly forming into a black pit of despair.  Already she could feel herself changing as her powers became weaker the further she got from her home.  She looked down and saw the wounds she had received had failed to begin healing.  Her blood continued to spread across the floor, slower now because of the cold.  _

_The ship continued on its random course and she wondered how long it would take for her to die…_

_"Survive," echoed Merilyssis' words in her mind.  "You have to survive."_

_"Merilyssis," she whispered into the dark.  But her friend was dead; they were all dead.  _

_Another wave of tears slid down her cold cheeks and dropped to the metal floor, forming new tiny crystals of ice.  _

_"__Kish__…"_

_The voice came again and she jerked and moved back in fear.  Where was it coming from?!_

_"__Kish__ wake up!"_

_A strong unpleasant odor surrounded her and she coughed violently.  Her blood flowed faster now, leaving her..._

_"__Kish__!"_

Her eyes flew open and she gasped in shock at being pulled from the feverish nightmare.  She faintly saw Boba standing over her.

"B…Boba?" she rasped, her voice strained and weak.  

He nodded slowly as he stared down at her in astonishment.  Her dark blue eyes had changed to green, and not just a slight change, they had become a deep forest green that seemed to pull him into their depths…

He shook his head and pulled back away from her.  Kish rolled onto her side, not noticing his amazement and slowly sat up in the bed.  

"I need a shower," she whispered.  "I'm too hot."

Boba nodded and helped her to the refresher.  She immediately began stripping off her clothes and he quickly went out of the room and stood against the wall on the other side of the open door.  He didn't shut it incase Kish suddenly needed help so he waited there patiently as he heard her turn on the shower and get in.  

He tapped his fingers against the wall as the minutes passed.  He began to grow worried when she didn't make a sound and wondered if she was okay.

_I'll just make sure she's fine that's all, he thought.  __Just a quick check.  He slowly looked into the refresher and through the glass of the shower unit he saw her, her head against her arm as she leaned against the shower wall, her back to him.  He tried to keep his eyes up but found them following the path of the water as it ran down her body.  Her skin was a creamy white, flushed by her fever.  She had a more athletic body than Zam's, with taunt smooth muscles running beneath her skin, flexing with every movement.  The only mark on her was a single scar on the top of her left shoulder._

His eyes trailed down her backside to her long slender legs then back up to her head.  He cleared his throat,

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice sounding slightly tense.

Kish sighed as the cold water poured down over her heated body,

"I'm fine, Boba," she reassured him.  Kish reached over and grasped the bottle of soap from the holder and applied a large amount to her hair.  Boba resumed his position on the other side of the door as she lathered her entire body, washing away the built up scum that had accumulated on her during the day.  

Finally she turned off the water and stepped out of the shower and wrapped a large towel around her naked form.  

Boba looked up as she came out of the refresher and had to keep his mouth from dropping open.  Her wet hair was the colour of amber and gold and her lips were a full red.  Tiny droplets of water clung to her exposed skin and her eyes had turned back into their normal dark blue, a blue which reminded Boba of the seas of Kamino during a storm.  Kish went over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs, leaning her head against her hands.  

He went into the refresher and picked up her discarded clothing and put them in the cleaner before joining her at the table.  She looked up as he sat down and gave him a small smile.  

"Are you feeling better?" he asked her.  

"Yes," she told him softly.

"Do you want to go back to sleep?"

She shook her head and sighed.  "No.  If I fall asleep again I don't think I'll be able to get up."  She stretched and yawned.  "The only problem is that I need to find something to keep me occupied.  Do you have a pack of cards by chance?"

"Uh-huh."

"Do you want to learn some games?"

He nodded and retrieved the pack from a drawer in the room.  He watched as she sorted out the cards into piles.  

"I'll teach you some Double Sabacc first.  Now, the object of this game is to get your cards to equal or get as close to twenty three as possible…"

***Bwa ha ha!! The End!!.......of this chapter!!!  I found this chapter VERY hard to end so I thought the fading away thingy fit it pretty good.  

There you guys go!  More about Kish!  Kind of tells you where her cold attitude and stuff comes from and all.  Ack! I want lemon in my story!!  I'm being deprived of lemon!!  (sigh) I guess I'll just have to wait until those chapters finally come up (in which Boba is of age of course :P).  Yummm Boba (drooollllll).  Oh yeah, Double Sabacc is just like regular Sabacc only the deck of cards doesn't shift every now and then and you can only play with two people, kind of like twenty-one.  PLEASE REVIEW!!  ;) 

(goes off to dance to the Monster Mash, hehehe)        


	10. Vanished Doubts

Disclaimer:  I do not own Star Wars or its characters…(sigh) same old, same old…

Bwa ha ha ha!!! The tenth chapter!!  Wow, I can't believe that I finally have a story that has ten chapters.  And ten long chapters at that!  Kick ass!  Anyway, enjoy!

Iile

Boba sat in Tipoca City's massive information library, drumming his fingers against the data console wondering if his conscious would allow him to use the system to find information on Kish.  She had occupied his mind for the past three days, ever since she had left Kamino after having recovered from her fever.  His dad still wouldn't tell him what had caused her to become sick and since Kish never talked about herself Boba still had no clue about who she really was or what she was like.

_Shouldn't friends tell each other things?  He thought with a frown.  Of course, that would only be true if he actually was her friend…_

He sighed unhappily; maybe that was why she never told him anything.  Maybe he really wasn't her friend after all.  

One of Jango's lessoned echoed through his head as he stared at the blank computer screen.  _"Always know your allies and enemies," his father had taught him, and at this moment in time it sounded like a good idea.  He accessed the information search code and typed in "Kish Tyres".  The computer beeped and hummed as it searched the data.  Since the Kamino's had almost every file and record in their systems, due to needing massive amounts of information for their cloning processes, it was a good chance that he would find something about her.  A few minutes later the screen opened up with two file links.  He clicked on the first one and a full body image scan of Kish appeared on screen followed by a short paragraph of information.  He scanned it briefly but didn't find out anything new.  It was basically about her being an assassin and the type of ship she operated with.  He sighed and clicked on the second link which brought him to a black screen with the words "data unknown, related sources," written on it.  He typed in the access code for the related sources and a security hologram of Kish came up.  He leaned in closer, studying the profile of her.  Her hair was shorter than it was now and had two dark red streaks running vertically down it, framing her face.  She wore green military armour and held a large rifle in her hands.  Behind her stood a large, black alien of some species that Boba couldn't identify.  His curiosity rose and he scrolled down the screen to the information listed below._

_Sex:  Female_

_Species:  Humanoid_

_Captain of the pirate starship "Addromogargon"._

_WANTED:  6,000,000 credits dead or alive._

Boba reeled back in his chair as he saw the bounty on her head.  Six million credits was a huge sum of money and would definitely have gotten the attention of every bounty hunter in the entire galaxy!  He continued down the page and at the very bottom of the screen it read that the bounty had been set over fifty years ago.  His eyes flew back to the image of her face.  She looked exactly the same as she did now.  Just how old was she??  He typed in the name of the starship and a few more sentences popped up but nothing went past fifty five years therefore leaving him at a dead end.  

He tried one more idea and typed in the bounty sum into the database, wondering if it still existed on Kish, but currently the only amount near that number was a 500,000 credit bounty on some smuggler from the Outer Rim territories.  He turned off the computer angrily and slumped back in his chair.  Every time he tried to find answers he was rewarded with just more questions.  _Maybe this is a test, he thought dryly as he stood up and left the room and headed back towards his apartment.  _

He entered but paused at the doorway as he spotted a familiar looking jacket lying across one of the chairs.  Soft moans floated through the air and Boba felt his stomach twist into knots.  _Oh no, not her, not right now…  His hands clenched into fists at his frustration and he quickly turned and ran back out of the apartment.  He didn't feel like facing Zam today, especially after what she and Jango were doing at that moment.  His scowl deepened and he ran faster, wanting to get as far away from them as quickly as possible.  He didn't want to hear their moans, didn't want to know what was happening between them.  _

He raced around a corner in the corridor and slammed into something coming the other way.  The force knocked him off of his feet and he fell backwards and hit the ground, grimacing in pain as the shock traveled up his spine into his head.  He looked up at what he had hit and saw Kish staring down at him with a confused frown.  She reached out a hand in order to help him up but he brushed it aside and stood up. 

"I'm fine," he mumbled gruffly.  He began to walk past her, not wanting to face her at that moment, when suddenly her hand shot out blocking his path.  His fist tightened and he turned his head towards her but his sharp reply died in his throat when he saw how cold her eyes had gotten.  

"I don't like mind games, Boba," she warned him, her voice dangerously soft.  "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.  

She didn't move and he faced her, his anger equaling hers.

"Who's Merilyssis?" he demanded, testing to see if he would get a response from her.

"A dead friend," she retorted.  "Why?"

He looked away and didn't reply.  Kish shook her head and moved away from him.  

"I'm leaving this sector today; I dropped by to tell your father that."

_But not me, Boba thought unhappily._

"He's busy right now."

"Then I guess he'll hear it from you," she said.  

He nodded numbly as her words sank in.  She was leaving; he wouldn't be able to see her…  He desperately wanted to tell her that he was upset that she was going but his stubbornness kept him silent.  

Kish sighed irritated.  

"Walk me to my ship," she said and headed in the direction of the landing platform.  Boba hesitated for a few moments before following.  The silence surrounded them as they reached the outside and Kish went over to the edge of the platform to wait while the Predator readied itself for departure.  Boba leaned against the railing beside her.  If he had been angry before, he was positively miserable right now.  

Kish glanced down at Boba, sensing how he felt.  Her hand reached into her jacket pocket and felt along the item held within it.  She sighed,

"I came to tell Jango that I was leaving, but it was you who I came to say goodbye to," she told him softly.  

He looked at her in surprise.

"You did?"

She gave him a small smile and nodded.  "I want you to take care of yourself, Boba."  

She grasped the item in her pocket and slowly brought it out and held it in front of him.  

"Here, this is for you."

He stared in shock at her gift.  It was a necklace made out of a thick brown fiber, woven into an intricate pattern with medium sized black and blue stones strung on it.  He reached out uncertainly and she laid it in his hand.  His fingers ran over the stones and he noticed strange markings cut into each one.  

"It represents strength," she explained as she watched him, wondering if he liked it.  

Boba stared at the gift in awe and then put it around his neck and tied the ends of the strands together.   He grinned up at Kish,

"This is really great!" he said happily.  "Did you make it?"

"Yes."

He fingered the necklace gently as if it were worth a fortune.  

"Thank you," he told her softly.

The gentle rain shimmered in the lights of her starship and she held her hand upward to catch the falling drops and watched as they rolled against her skin and slid down her wrist.  She closed her fingers around the water and smiled sadly.

"My name's Kya."

Boba cocked his head to the side not understanding.

"Pardon?"

"My real name is Kya," she told him quietly.  

"Kya," he repeated, moving the name around in his mind, testing it.  He felt the doubts about their friendship fade away; she had finally revealed something about herself…

He smiled,  

"It's pretty."

She chuckled and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face.  

"Thank you," she replied.  

Then she leaned in closer to him.  "Just remember to keep it to yourself okay?  Don't let anyone else know; it's just between you and me."

"I promise," Boba told her sincerely  

She nodded and looked at her chrono.  "I have to go now, Boba.  I'll be seeing you around."  

She held out her hand and he grasped it in his.  She put her other hand over his and squeezed gently before letting go and climbing the ramp into her ship.  He stood by the railing and watched the ship until it vanished into the distance then he held up the necklace and grinned.  

_She's my friend…_

***Awww little Boba now has a friend!  Yay!  Kish finally made it clear that she thought of him as her friend!  By the way I'm still gonna mostly refer to her as Kish, but sometimes when she and Boba are alone I'll call her by Kya okay?  Kish=Kya, Kya=Kish, same person.  Then I didn't know what Kish could give Boba as a gift so I thought that maybe a necklace (kind of like those hemp necklaces that are popular around here) would be nice.  

Yay!!!  I finished my TENTH CHAPTER!!!  (pops the champagne and turns on "More Than A Feeling" on the stereo)  I'm so happy!!  

Boba Fett:  I can see that :)

(grabs him)  Common dance with me!

(Boba holds my hands and starts swinging me around the room to the beat)  

Weehehe kick ass!!

(parties until the morning then doesn't go to class in order to sleep in)  Ahhh, bliss…..

Please review :)


	11. Lover's Goodbye

Disclaimer:  Do I really have to tell you this again?  Sigh…

Here is a nice LONG chapter for you guys!  :)  I know it could actually be considered as two chapters but since the parts were so close to each other it just fit better as one chapter.  So enjoy a good read!

Aww Kish has left!!  How will Boba get along without her??  Oh dear oh dear oh dear…

Iile

Lightning flashed across the black sky of Kamino and a sharp beam escaped from the clouds and stuck the top of the churning ocean waters.  The darkness was lit up for a split second, outlining the shapes of two figures that stood on one of the platforms of the cloning facility of Tipoca City.  Boba faced his father in a defensive stance, making sure to keep himself focused on his every move.  Jango stepped to the right and Boba immediately turned to keep him in front of him, not letting Jango get the advantage of circling around and attacking the vulnerable spots of his sides and back.  His father suddenly leapt forward and swung his arm in an arc through the air at Boba.  Boba blocked the blow with his forearm and ducked as Jango's other arm countered his move.  He twisted away from Jango and sidestepped around into an offensive position then applied a series of swift punches between the plates of his father's Mandalorian armor.  Jango caught Boba's fist and yanked him forward then twisted his arm behind him into a hold.  Boba quickly used his free arm to jab his elbow into Jango's stomach plate to distract him and managed to pull out of Jango's grasp.  

He panted hard as the rain beat down against him and he waited as his father readied another attack.  They had been practicing now for over three hours and every fiber within Boba's body was aching with fatigue.  His clothes clung to him, soaked completely through and he swiped at his wet hair to clear his vision.  The lightning flashed again, seeming to strike closer to the platform they were on and Boba jumped slightly at the sudden impact of the electricity.  Jango took the opportunity in his son's moment of distraction and faked a move to the left then grabbed his son by the shoulder and slipped his leg between Boba's and tripped him, causing Boba to land on his side against the water covered platform.  

Boba rolled onto his back intending to leap to his feet when Jango's hand pressed down hard against his chest and his other hand readied to strike a lethal blow to his head.  However the fist never came down and Boba looked up into Jango's dark eyes.  Rainwater streamed down Jango's face, dripping off of his nose and chin and his mouth was parted as he breathed heavily from the exertions of their battle.  

"Remember that becoming distracted in a fight will often end up getting you killed," Jango reminded Boba as he released the pressure off of his son's chest.  The corners of Jango's mouth curved upwards as he lowered his hand and pulled Boba to his feet, patting him fondly on the shoulder.

"However you did good today son.  I'm proud of you."

Boba grinned and wiped the water from his face, his father's praise warming his chilled body against the rain.

Jango looked at his chrono and nodded towards the platform hatchway,

"Go and get changed now.  Taun We will be waiting for you with today's lessons," he told him.  Boba nodded and moved to leave but suddenly he saw another figure standing just outside the doorway, watching them through the storm.  For a split second Boba's stomach twisted into knots, thinking that the figure was Kish, but then the lightning came again and the sleek form of Zam was revealed.  

His happiness died in his throat.  He lowered his eyes to the ground and slowly walked up to her and she gave him a small nod of acknowledgment, her face holding its usual smug look.  Boba returned the greeting and went into the facility, leaving her alone with his father.  Jango strode up to Zam and stopped in front of her.  Her eyes boldly roamed over his disheveled appearance then back up to his emotionless face.

"Your son seems more quiet than usual," she said.

"Why would you be concerned about that?" 

She shrugged casually, "Just wondering what caused it."

"How would I know?" Jango replied coldly as he moved past her into the corridor.  She followed a pace behind as they made their way back to his apartment.  

Jango knew full well what was wrong with his son; however he felt that it wasn't something that concerned Zam.  Boba's attitude had been this way ever since Kish had left two and a half years ago.  

They reached the empty apartment and Jango began stripping off his wet armor and lying it out on the table to let it dry.  Zam leaned up against a wall and watched as her lover moved about the room, his soaked clothes plastered against the hardened muscles of his body.  She ran the tip of her tongue over her upper lip as an intense wave of desire built within her groin, making her quiver with excitement.  _Jango is indeed a fine specimen, she thought to herself with a sly smile.  _

"I have a job for you," he spoke up suddenly.  Zam managed to drag her sight up from his crotch to his face and arched one slender eyebrow.  

"Oh really?  What is it?" she asked huskily.

Amusement flickered through Jango's eyes as he caught the passion in her voice.  He advanced on her slowly, like a predator that had backed its next meal into a corner.  

"An assassination."

Zam backed up until the wall pressed up against her, preventing her from moving away from Jango anymore.  He put his hands against the wall on either side of her body and leaned in close, his face inches away from hers.

"Who am I to assassinate?" she whispered, looking up at him demurely.

His breath was warm as he moved his mouth to hover over the bare expanse of her neck and he brought one hand down and brushed it across the tip of her right breast.  

"A woman named Senator Amidala," he breathed against her throat.

The pressure of his lips sent quivers of pleasure through Zam's body, her heart rapidly beating within her chest.  She grinned,

"A Senator… that's a pretty high target," she murmured.

He shifted against her until his body was pressed against hers and she had to tip back her head to look at him.  He stared down at her, his gaze burning as it passed over her flushed face and his large hands grasped her waist tightly.  

"Who said it would be easy?" he rumbled as he pulled her off of her feet and pushed his pelvis against hers, her legs wrapping around his waist, anchoring her to the wall.  His lips crushed against hers and she opened her mouth, welcoming the velvety feel of him as their tongues entwined in a hypnotic and fluid dance.  Zam bit down on his lower lip and he hissed in pain and pressed himself even harder against her.  Jango's lips assaulted hers again and she whimpered under their force, the taste of him sending her senses spiraling down a whirlpool of pleasure.  Before she realized what had happened Jango had carried her into his room and had laid her upon his bed.  He moved back and looked hungrily down at her.  She shifted until she sat on the edge of the bed in front of him and slowly her hands reached up and with deft fingers, she began to undo the clasps of his shirt, running a trail of moist fire with her mouth along his tanned skin as it was exposed.  He shrugged off the shirt as her lips brushed over a flat nipple, flicking it with the tip of her tongue making it rigid under her attentions.  

She continued down the broad expanse of his chest to the chiseled lines of his stomach, his muscles tightening at the contact, her hand now stroking up his thigh to the clasp of his belt and she tugged on it with a hidden urgency as her mouth met the edge of his pants.  Zam yanked off the belt as she kneeled down beside the bed, and moved the fabric out of her way and her lips enclosed around his engorged erection, his ragged breathing sending thrills of excitement through her heated body.  She took him entirely into her mouth, drawing on him, wanting to pleasure every fiber of his being.  He ran his hand through her silky hair and his head tilted back as every drop of essence within his body seemed to amplify in mind numbing amounts.  

Finally the last of his restraint vanished.  He reached down and gripped her under her arms and pulled her up to meet him in a fierce kiss as he forced her back down onto the mattress and skillfully stripped her of her clothing and positioned himself between her open thighs.  Her eyes were glazed over in passion and she gripped onto his shoulders as he plunged into her causing her to cry out as he filled her.  Jango grasped her smooth legs and brought them up to rest on his powerful shoulders as he thrust into her, her nails scrapping down his arms as she rose up to meet his strokes.  She was so hot and tight and he clenched his teeth as he labored over top of her, the tips of her breasts teasing his chest and she arched her back, trying to press herself against him as much as possible.    

Liquid fire consumed her as her orgasm surged over her, causing her to scream out his name, not caring if the whole damn galaxy heard.  The contracting of her muscles around him and the intensity of her heat drove him over the edge and he joined her in her cries of animal passion.  

Jango collapsed against her, his breathing labored.  He felt her legs slid down his sides to rest against his lower half and she nipped at his ear as she clenched herself around his sex, enticing another groan from him.  He shifted his body until he was looking down at her, his eyes glinting like two black jewels in the pale light from the window.  He slid out of her and rolled onto his back, dragging her with him to lay her head against his chest.  His one arm wrapped around her slim waist and the other reached out and pulled the blankets over top of their sweat glistening bodies and slowly their racing hearts returned to normal as the blissfulness of sleep overcame them.

***********************************************************************************

Jango yawned and ran a hand over his eyes as he stretched beneath the warmth of the covers.  He sat up and glanced down at the still form of Zam who lay on her side, her back to him.  Her soft breathing indicated that she still slept and Jango quietly shifted over to the side of the bed and donned his pants before leaving the room.  He went over to the sink in the kitchen area of the apartment and got a glass of cold water.  It soothed his throat as he drank it down and he sighed in relief as it took away some of the heat within him.  

He was about to go back in to Zam when Jango noticed that Boba's door was open.  He frowned knowing that his son preferred to keep it closed during the night.  He entered the room to see Boba sitting by his window in the dark, staring up into the pitch black sky of Kamino.  Jango sighed,

"You've become infatuated with her," he said to Boba.

Boba turned and gave his father a half glance before looking back out the window.  His shoulders slumped slightly and he fiddled with the edge of his shirt,

"No I haven't," Boba said unconvincingly.

"There is no room for love in a bounty hunter's life," Jango stated.  "It will stray you from your course and make you forget about the hunt."

Boba had heard all of this before from his father.  The two prime rules that had been drilled into his head through his lessons was that solitude was what kept you alive in this crime infested galaxy and the other was that emotions were welcomed on the inside but they were to never be shown to others who could use them against you to their advantage.  

"I don't love her, she's just a friend," Boba replied to Jango as he turned to face him fully on.  "Besides, what about you and Zam?  Don't you love her?"

Jango's eyes darkened at Boba's words and suddenly Boba wished that he had kept his mouth shut.

"There are two types of relationships you can have with a woman," Jango countered.  "And one of them can be severed quickly if the situation arises.  Now go to sleep, you need your rest."

Boba nodded and obediently climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up tightly to his chin.  Jango shut the door but instead of going back to his own room he headed to the storage room of the apartment.  He opened up one of the compartments in the wall and his reflection stared back out at him from the dark.  The visor of his Mandalorian helmet seemed to watch him as if it had a life of its own, glimmering with cold malice and hiding dark secrets.  Jango reached out and tentatively stroked the metallic plating.  He had given up so much when he had chosen to don the armor of the Mandalorians, and so much had also been taken away from him.  He could still hear the screams of his mother as his father fell to the ground, a blaster shot through his head and the cries of his big sister as she was led away by the soldiers to be ravished and then slaughtered as soon as they had finished with her.  His hand clenched into a fist remembering his mother shoving him away, towards the cover of the fields and turning to face their attackers, giving him a chance to escape and survive.  He had run as fast as he could into the yellow wheat thinking that somehow she would follow him.  Instead of meeting up with her though, he had come face to face with a troop of Mandalorians, the ones that the soldiers had been looking for.  Jango helped them in their escape from the fire trap that had been set in order to catch them and in return he had been taken under the wing of the Mandalorian leader, Jaster Mereel, and therefore been incorporated into their ranks as one of them.  

Jango had vowed upon that day to exact his revenge on his family's murderers and had accepted the ways and lifestyle of the Mandalorians, knowing that they would be the ones who would set him on the path of his vow.  

Jango closed the compartment, shutting out that day from his mind as he had done so many times in the past.  Love was a foolish notion that made you weak in times when you needed your mind clear in order to escape death's grasp.  He had all he needed in his life right now; his ship, his armor, the hunt, and his son.  However his love for Boba was different than the love that one had for a woman for Boba would grow up to carry on his legacy, would take his place in the galaxy after his demise and make sure that the line of the Fett's would not end with Jango.  No…the love for his son was acceptable and fit into his life for his son had to obey him and follow him where he wished to go, whereas another independent being would have their own plans and would want to follow them on their own path of life.  

Jango entered his room and paused beside the bed, gazing down at Zam's sleeping form.  She had rolled onto her back, her peaceful face making her look innocent, almost childlike.  Jango slipped off his pants and joined her under the covers.  He gently ran a hand down the soft skin of her neck relaxing in the tranquility of the moment.  He hadn't wanted to admit it, but when Boba had asked him about loving Zam he had felt shock forming in the pit of his stomach, realizing that his son had maybe seen something that had been blind to his own eyes.  _Did he love her?..._

Jango forced such an obscene question from his thoughts.  _Love is unacceptable, he told himself as his eyes roamed over the alluring figure beside him.  __Making love on the other hand…_

His lips brushed over hers, tenderly as to not wake her and slowly they traveled down her neck to the gentle swell of her breasts.  He moved the blankets to pool about her waist and ran his hand along the curve of her stomach while he kissed one creamy globe in a circular patter, ever coming closer to its soft rose coloured peak.  Zam's shallow breathing quickened and she moaned softly in her sleep.  He smiled and continued.  

As his mouth closed around her nipple he felt Zam's hand in his hair indicating that she was awake and aware of what he was doing.  He flicked his tongue over the delicate tip before drawing it into his mouth, making her sigh in bliss.  His fingers grazed over the soft curls between her legs to stroke between her moist folds.  Her hips moved off the bed under his touch, wanting more.  His mouth followed the trail his hand had set and he pressed his lips upon the inside of each thigh sending small shivers of pleasure through her.  

Zam had been taken by surprise when she had woken up to the delectable feeling of someone kissing her breasts.  Upon seeing Jango's head nuzzling at her chest she had been instantly aroused and now under his teasing and extremely tender touch she felt herself losing control as the ache for him filled every inch of her body.  Jango's tongue found its way to the junction between her legs and Zam gasped out his name as waves of pleasure consumed her.  

"Shhh," he whispered against her skin before continuing his erotic torment.  Zam nodded and bit her lip as he thrust his tongue into her, tasting her honey sweet essence.  She felt her insides clench and quake as another orgasm ricocheted through her and Jango held onto her tightly as she squirmed beneath him as his mouth drove her to new heights.  Finally he pulled away and watched her as she struggled to catch her breath.  His eyes were clouded over with lust and he caressed her cheek with one finger.

"So beautiful," he whispered.

Zam felt herself blushing at his words; she couldn't understand where this suddenly tender Jango had come from.  Usually their love making was rough and animalistic, but tonight…  Zam threw all caution into the wind as she entwined her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.  _Who cares about the reason for his behavior tonight, she thought__, I'm going to enjoy this._

She gently pressed a hand against his chest to get him to roll onto his back and she straddled his waist, his hands guiding her hips as she positioned herself over him.  As she slid down onto his rigid shaft Jango closed his eyes savoring the feeling of her warmth.  Zam eased up until he almost came out of her before plunging back down, setting a pace that soon had the both of them gasping.  

He thrust up into her as he felt his control begin to shatter and he quickly pulled Zam down, pressing his lips against hers, as his release caused another orgasm to take her.  Her scream of pleasure was muffled against his mouth and her hands gripped his arms as her body shook violently.

As they were brought back to reality Jango moved to lay on his side with Zam curled up beside him, her smooth body fitting perfectly against his.  His lips lingered on her neck as she drifted off to sleep and soon Jango allowed himself to follow.

***********************************************************************************

The Senator's starship streaked through the wispy clouds that blanketed Coresant in a hazy ghostlike scene.  Tall towers of the city rose from the depths of the clouds, sharp architectural masterpieces that seemed to defy the laws of gravity with their rooftops hundreds of stories high, a brilliant contrast to the gloom of the early morning.  Other star craft flew between the buildings, each with their own destination for the day ahead of them.  The Naboo craft stood out from the others, its sleek metallic hull, devoid of any symbols or structures that would mar its surface.  It was currently being flanked by two one manned fighter ships therefore under obvious protection, indicating that something or someone aboard the ship was worth of great value.  Most creatures paid little heed to the three since fancy ships were not uncommon on the city planet of Coresant, home to the Republic Senate and the esteemed council of the Jedi; however during this misty morning, one person was in fact monitoring the decent of the craft.

Zam focused on its hull with her bio-lenses getting a clearer view of her prey.  She stood on an overhang of a building that rose next to the platform that the Senator's ship would be landing on and she had every intention of making sure her work was executed flawlessly.  Her speeder hovered just behind her, out of sight of the approaching target, in case Zam needed to make a hasty exit.  

Panels opened up on the underside of the starship, extracting the landing gear as the pilot positioned the craft over the platform in one perfect motion.  Steam hissed as it touched down on the metal and the ramp began lowering to allow the passengers to debark.  The two pilots from the other ships met and began to converse, unaware of the danger that was hanging over their heads.  

Her binocular scanner zoomed in on a woman in white who was beginning to exit the main ship, flanked by at least a dozen followers.  

Zam grinned, _just a few more seconds…_

The explosion of the thermal bombs that Zam had planted hours ago tore through the ship, sending metal and debris flying everywhere and billowing black smoke coiled up into the sky like a dark serpent.  Everyone out of the reach of the bombs were thrown to the ground, unable to run to the aid of the less fortunate.  Zam smiled as her gaze traveled over the woman in white, who lay on her front beside the burning ship.  The life probes in Zam's helmet read that the woman had severe injuries and was dying.  _Perfect…_

One of the pilots managed to get to its feet and raced over to the still form of the woman.  The pilot yanked off its helmet and Zam's eyes widened in shock as she saw the face of the Senator.  She quickly focused back in on the injured woman and realized that they had used a decoy.  Her fist clenched angrily at her stupidity at not seeing through their plot.  She watched as Senator Amidala leaned over the injured decoy and whisper something to her just before the other woman's life faded away.  The other pilot, a dark skinned man, ran up to Amidala and forced her to go with him, most likely telling her that she was not safe at the moment.  __

_No fuckin' kidding, Zam thought to herself as she aimed her rifle at Amidala's pretty head.  The targeting beeped as it locked on and Zam squeezed on the trigger._

Suddenly a security ship rose directly in front of her, responding to the distress call.  Zam immediately flattened herself up against the building wall, keeping herself in the shadows as she quickly dashed back to her speeder and took off in the other direction before they realized that she had been there.  

As she zoomed past the buildings she felt the heavy chain of failure wrap itself around her, hatred rising within her soul making her want to lash out at herself for being unable to complete her task.  

"Jango isn't going to like this," she whispered.

***********************************************************************************

Night had fallen when Zam met up with Jango.  He stood waiting for her on one of the overpasses in the heart of Coresant.  She took a deep breath and strode up confidently to him, not about to let him become aware of her feelings at that moment.  The glow of the nightlife and passing traffic reflected off of his Mandalorian armor and he watched her with hidden eyes.  She could feel his gaze though as it moved over her body, cold and emotionless.  This was the Jango Fett that was known throughout the galaxy, a ruthless hunter, precise and deadly.  The tender Jango that she had seen two nights ago had vanished back into the darkness.  

"I hit the ship but they used a decoy," she informed him, but knowing him, he probably already knew.  

"We'll have to try something better than this time Zam.  My client is getting impatient."

_Uh oh, not good, Zam thought._

He held out a glass cylinder to her and she grasped it in her hand.  "Here take these.  Be careful, they're very poisonous."

Zam glanced into the container and saw that it held two insects of some kind.  She nodded and began to leave,

"Zam!"

She turned back towards him.

"There can be no mistakes this time," he warned.

She gave him her usual smirk but internally she was trembling.

Jango disappeared back into the dark and Zam pulled out a small messenger droid from a compartment in her speeder.  To get the creatures into Amidala's quarters would take some stealth maneuvering since most likely she was under heavy guard.  The messenger droid would have no trouble in reaching her apartment and it was equipped with a multitude of different tools that would enable it to access any room she was in.  Zam gave the tube to the droid after coding in the Senator's DNA scan and it zipped off into the bustle of traffic to its destination.  Zam leaned against the wall out of the light and waited.

It turned out that she didn't have to wait long.  Her helmet beeped indicating that the droid was returning and she adjusted her scanner in on it.  She suddenly froze as she saw a man hanging onto it, a man in Jedi robe.  Without a second thought Zam crossed over to her speeder and picked up her 33T assault rifle which she quickly aimed at the droid.  The targeting in her scanner lined up and she fired off a perfect shot, the droid exploding and sending the man plunging to a certain death.  She didn't stay however to make sure of his demise since the Jedi were extremely surprising people and she quickly got into her speeder and zoomed off into the opposite direction.

***********************************************************************************

_Shit!  They're still behind me!  Zam's mind screamed at her as she dodged through the crowd.  The Jedi man had survived and had been joined by a younger Jedi and they had succeeded in following Zam and bringing down her speeder therefore leaving her without means of a quick escape.  Now she was on foot trying to outdistance them but they were catching up with each second.  Finally she spotted a bar and ducked inside. _

It was full of humans and aliens alike and Zam quickly melted into the crowd, her Clawdite form shifting and allowing her to blend it.  She saw the Jedi enter cautiously and begin looking around the bar for her.  They split up and Zam saw her chance to surprise one and quickly cut him down.  She smirked and slowly began stalking her prey.  She unlocked her blaster from her hip and gripped it skillfully in one hand, keeping it low as to not attract unwanted attention.  _Slowly…just a few more feet…  Her finger squeezed on the trigger…_

Suddenly the older Jedi ignited his lightsaber and lashed out behind him striking Zam in the side and cutting off her hand, the blaster flying to another area of the bar.  Zam cried out in pain and shock and she slumped to the floor.  The younger man ran over to them and quickly dispersed the curious onlookers with a wave of his hand.  The older one put his arm around Zam and helped her to her feet and managed to drag her to the alleyway at the back of the bar.

Jango Fett watched from a rooftop as the two Jedi appeared from the bar and laid Zam down on the concrete ground.  His helmeted gaze ran over her body noting the deep gash in her side and her missing hand.  The vital signs in his helmet told him that her wounds were life threatening and would need immediate medical attention.  He pressed the intercom button and picked up the conversation happening below him.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" stated the older Jedi knight.

Zam coughed struggling to catch her breath.  "It was a Senator from Naboo."

"And who hired you?" Obi Wan Kenobi demanded from the bounty hunter.

Zam winced as the fire in her side and arm seemed to sweep throughout her entire body.  The pain was nothing she had ever felt before.  The two Jedi leaned over her, their bodies blocking out the light from the signs overhead.  She knew that she had been caught and there was no chance of getting away from them this time.  

_I failed…_

She smiled smugly, "It was just a job."

"You hired you?  Tell us," Anakin asked, making his voice soothing and calm.

She looked up at his face.  So young…and he had taken her down…  The shame returned and Zam could feel it taking over her body and soul.  Her eyes shifted and suddenly she saw the outline of Jango amid the darkness of the night.

_I failed.  I won't be able to face him again.  I failed him…_

Jango knew that she was looking at him.  He frowned as he saw a wave of regret pass over her face.

_There is nothing left for me; I cannot call myself a bounty hunter anymore.  All that is left is death…_

He knew what she was thinking; he knew what she was going to do.  Jango swallowed hard and readied a toxic dart…

"Tell us now!!" ordered Anakin Skywalker. 

Her eyes flickered away from Jango and up to the young Jedi's face, which loomed over her like a shadow of death.  Her hand clenched at her side,

"It was a bounty hunter called..."

Zam was cut off as the dart embedded itself in her neck.  Its poison flowed into her, stopping her heart and suffocating her as it compressed her lungs.  She could feel herself shift back into her true Clawdite form as the life was drawn out of her.

"Weer sonny slimua raway," she managed to choke out before falling back against the ground.  

The last thing she saw was Jango igniting his jetpack and disappearing beyond the buildings.  She smiled.

_Goodbye my love…_

***********************************************************************************

It took an eternity for the Jedi to leave.

Jango slowly walked up to Zam's still body and knelt beside her.  His gloved hand ran over her face; beautiful even in death.  The rage that filled him made him want to howl at the night sky, made him want to rip apart every single being within his reach.  He growled in frustration at his tormenting emotions that churned within his black soul.  Jango gently took Zam into his arms, holding her against his chest…

_The fires had died down to glowing embers when he returned.  The fields were charred ash, sending waves of the soft gray dust up into the night sky to rain down as eerie flakes creating the illusion of snow.  The ash settled itself on Jango's small body as he walked around what once had been his home but now was nothing more than a pit of death.  He had managed to convince the Mandalorian soldiers to bring him back after the enemy had left.  At first they had denied saying that it was too dangerous but Jaster had eventually turned his way, telling Jango that he would be allowed but only for a short time.  They waited for him beyond the ridge near the watergate and Jango knew that he couldn't idle.  He stopped before his house, the timbers creaking in the wind on the verge of collapse.  There in front of the doorway lay the form of Jango's father.  He was covered in his own blood, his head brutally mutilated from the blaster shot and his skin was burnt from the fire, peeling off to mix with the ashes.  Jango twisted away from the gruesome sight as his stomach rose in his throat and his vision blurred.  He swallowed hard fighting down his fear and anguish as he quickly continued around the side of the house. _

_He came upon the barn that had once stood at the back of their property but now was nothing more than a heap of beams and metal plating.  Not even the animals they had kept had escaped the wrath of the destruction as Jango's gaze shifted over the charred bodies, half covered with a soft coat of ash.  The silence was broken only by the sound of the embers crackling in the coolness of the wind and the slight shifting of the ash over the burnt ground.  He turned to leave when suddenly a faint whimper drifted through the air to his ears.  Jango's head snapped up and he ran towards its origin.  He came upon the large boulders that had been placed beside the barn and Jango could see a slender white leg beyond them.  He turned around the pile and saw his sister.  _

_Her shredded clothes were soaked in blood and large vicroblade wounds had been slashed along her milky skin, exposing flesh and bone.  Her long black hair laid spread out around her head, a dark halo against her pale complexion.  Jango ran over to her and knelt beside her body.  Her chest rose with faint breaths and her hands trembled against the dirt.  He tenderly lifted her head onto his lap and her chocolate brown eyes flickered open to gaze up at him._

_"Jango…you're here," she whispered, her lips curving into a soft smile making a thin line of blood run down from one corner of her mouth.  _

_"Yes," he choked as he gently ran his hand through her hair.  "You're going to be alright, Sau.  I'll get you help and they'll heal you…"_

_"No!  Don't leave me Jango!" Sau cried and clutched at his shirt with one hand.  "Please…don't leave me alone!"_

_"But you'll die!" he sobbed._

_"That's alright," she murmured, her eyes glazing over as tears ran down her cheeks, mixing with her blood.  "You're here with me.  I'm no longer lonely."_

_"Sau…" _

_"Our parents are dead aren't they?"_

_Jango nodded.  "I…I couldn't save them."_

_Sau hushed softly and snuggled closer against Jango's warmth.  _

_"Neither could I…The men hurt me Jango."_

_He felt her sobs and he held her tighter, as if he could somehow take away her pain._

_Her voice rasped as her lungs filled with blood.  "Promise me… promise me that you will kill them…"_

_"I promise," he vowed to her, his own tears running freely down his face._

_Her breathing was slower now, her chest laboring as it rose and fell._

_"Don't leave me Sau!" he cried.  "Please don't die!"_

_Her eyes closed and the smile played again on her lips one last time._

_"I love you, my brother…" she whispered._

_Her hand dropped away from his clothing as her body went limp in his arms. _

_No…_

_His cries racked through him as he held her against him, his forehead touching hers.  His older sister, the one who had understood him and had brought nothing but happiness to his life was now gone forever, her life having been brutally torn from her.  _

_A hand suddenly was placed on Jango's shoulder and he looked up to see Jaster Mereel standing beside him.  Jaster's green Mandalorian helmet was under one arm and his black eyes watched Jango with sympathy and understanding._

_"We must go now," he said softly._

_"I can't leave her like this," Jango told him hoarsely._

_Jaster nodded and moved around in front of him to carefully gather Sau up in his arms.  Jango rose, walking beside Jaster and they went to rejoin the others…_

He had buried Sau that night, under the willow tree near the river that she had loved so much.  His arms tightened around Zam's body as the memories of holding his dying sister swept through him.  Only this time Zam had chosen death over life and Jango knew that nothing would have changed her mind.  He had known that she would try to reveal information to the Jedi in order to get him to silence her.  He had played his part in her suicide and now he was left alone.  

He brought his struggling emotions under control and carried Zam back to his ship…

***********************************************************************************

The icy rain of the night chilled Jango as he stood on a deserted platform of Tipoca City.  His bare hands gripped the railing and his eyes traced the patterns of the waves as they were whipped about by the wind.  

When he had returned to Kamino he had taken the Slave 1 out to hover over a vast stretch of black ocean and had laid Zam's body to rest.  The vision of her sinking beneath the frothing water was still fresh in his mind and he gripped the railing harder as her last words to him on Coresant echoed through his mind,

_"I'm sorry…"_

It was with those words that Jango had finally come to realize the feelings that he had for her.  The love had always been there, deep within him, but he had never acknowledged it for fear of becoming vulnerable to its power.  Now it was too late; Zam would never know how he felt.

_Would I have told her?  He thought.  Most likely not since it was not in his nature to go about admitting his feelings to others; but he knew that he would have acted upon it, maybe showing her with actions rather than words.  He closed his eyes and sighed as he tilted his head upwards letting the rain stream down his face, cooling his hot skin.  _

"Farewell Zam," he whispered to the night sky.

The wind howled and the rain fell and the love of one man disappeared into the shadows of the bounty hunter once more.     

***So how'd ya like it???  Yay!  I finally have a chapter with lemon in it!!  (it's been too long).  Personally I am very proud of myself and this chapter, I just love every part of it hehehe.

Poor Boba, Kish has been away for two and a half years!  Wow, that's a long time.  So I guess that makes Boba around twelve and a half during the Attack of the Clones (I know that's not what they made him in the movie but I needed to change it so it fit my future chapters).  I know that this was a long read but since I enjoy long chapters (YAY) I thought that you guys might.  So now I'm in to the plot of AOTC so let's see how it goes :)  Also, on another personal note, I don't think Boba is too young to be infatuated with someone.  A lot of younger kids have crushes on older people….at least that's what they told us in sex ed. in grade five….. jeez that was a long time ago… 

Please review as always oh faithful readers :P

_        _


	12. A Man in Brown Robes

Disclaimer:  Ahem (cough cough)…  I do not own Star Wars.  The End.

Now with that out of the way I can get down to business!  

Iile

The ball traveled up into a parabola before falling down with the gravity into Boba's grasp.  It sat for a few minutes in his hands before being tossed back up towards the ceiling.  Boba lay on his back on the couch in his apartment, bored out of his mind.  The ball was providing a minimal amount of entertainment; just enough to keep his restlessness from overwhelming him.

"Twenty Wookies strapped to a chair, one gets shaved and now he's bare…" Boba said softly, repeating a rhyme he had come across on the Holonet.  "My oh my that's a lot of hair.  Nineteen Wookies strapped to a chair…"

The ball dropped to the floor as Boba lost interest in his game and he sat up and stretched out his stiff muscles.  He wished that Jango was home providing him at least some company.  He cracked his neck; the sound echoing through the empty room.  

_I've gotta get out of here, he thought and went over to the door and pulled on his boots.  The hallway was devoid of the cloners and Boba made a silent trip down the corridors until he came upon the section that the other clones were confined to.  He paused momentarily at the massive entrance portal before pressing his hand against the scanner to allow him access.  It had been a while since he had been down this way to see his "brothers".  He didn't like the feeling that the other clones gave him.  They made him feel as if he would never be anything but a replica of an actual human, an experiment made in a sterile lab by the hands of the Kamino's.  _

"I'm not like them," he whispered to himself.  "I have a father, I'm independent and I have a future of my own choice."  He continued repeating his mantra as he walked up to the large window overlooking the cafeteria where the soldiers ate.  A hundred people with his father's face and body filled the room, each wearing a maroon uniform indicating their present age.  Emotion lacked in the room as each clone went about their own business and the conversation was limited between them.  Boba sighed and moved on.  

The overpass ended at a lift and Boba used it to go down three levels to where he knew the younger clones were stationed.  He glanced around to make sure he was alone before exiting the lift and moving silently through the hallways.  Footsteps echoed in front of him suddenly and he looked up to see two pairs of clones his age moving toward him.  The clones stopped upon seeing Boba and spread out as each looked at him with hidden curiosity.  Boba felt as if he was looking into one of those mirrors where it reflected out multiple images.  

One clone stepped up to him.

"Where is your partner?" he asked.

"I don't have a partner," Boba replied, knowing that every clone was paired up with another, a basic in military protocol.  The clone frowned slightly not grasping the concept.

"We all have partners.  It's a rule." 

Boba shrugged.

"What is your number?" Another boy asked.

"I don't have a number either."

This brought surprise to their faces and the silent two gestured to each other, their gazes still locked on Boba.

"I am BBD-326 and my partner is BBD-398.  Why don't you have a number?  Everyone has a number," the boy said motioning to himself and the clone beside him.  

"I don't have a number, I have a name," Boba explained calmly.

"A name?"

"Yes.  It's ahh…like a number I guess."

The four looked at each other then back at him.  "What is it?"

"Boba."

"Did the Kamino's give it to you?"

Boba shook his head.  "No, someone else did."  He felt as if the clones didn't need to know that his father was Jango Fett; their original.  Some information was best left alone, especially when dealing with others that one did not know.  

The clones sensed that he wouldn't explain any further and dropped the subject.

"We have to report to the Central "A" command deck.  Are you going as well?" spoke up one of the boys that hadn't conversed yet.

"No."

"Do the Kamino's know of this?"

"I don't think so," he answered, however he knew that he could be wrong since the aliens had security cameras all over these hallways and had no doubt noticed him during his walk.

As if on cue a cloner appeared from around a corner and approached the group, his white flowing suit drifting behind him with the motions of his long limbs.  His liquid black eyes scanned over the boys and came to rest on Boba.  

"Please report to your assigned destinations," he said in a calm melodic voice.  The other four boys immediately fell into rank and proceeded down the corridor, the sound of their footsteps equaling in pace much as those of a well disciplined army.  Boba turned and looked up at the tall Kamino who still watched him.

"Might I ask as to why you are not following specific protocol?" he asked Boba, his hands folding together before the thin expanse of his waist.  Boba was about to reply when a voice behind him spoke.

"Boba Fett does not fall under normal regulations," said the rich voice of Lama Su, the Prime Minister of Kamino.  The other cloner bowed low as his superior approached.

"Beg your pardon Prime Minister, I did not know."

Lama Su waved off the incident.  "You are forgiven.  Return to your duties."

"Yes Prime Minister," the cloner replied and moved off in fluid strides.  Lama Su nodded down at Boba.

"I trust you are not encountering any other disturbances this evening, young Fett?" 

Boba stood straight up at attention as his father had shown him to do when facing a being of superiority.  "No sir."

"My, what fine obedience," commented Lama Su softly.  "I see that your father has been training you well."

"Thank you sir."

"Please walk with me," the Prime Minister motioned.  Boba fell into step beside the tall Kamino as they proceeded towards the military programming bay.  

"I know that you must have questions about the facility and our cloning operations," mentioned Lama Su.

"Yes," Boba replied.

"I will answer them with the knowledge I have then."

"How am I different than the others?"  Boba asked.

"Your father requested that you were not to be given any growth acceleration or emotion alterations.  He wanted you to be pure genetic replication and I must say that because of such you have developed your own personal sense of self unlike the other clones in our facilities."

"Does this mean that I will look exactly like my father when I'm older?"

They reached the balcony overlooking the gigantic military programming bay where hundreds of other clones marched about in rank and preformed exercises and drills.

"Possibly," said Lama Su.

Boba frowned slightly not fully comprehending what the Prime Minister meant.

"I thought that since I was a perfect copy of my father that I would be just like him in every way."

"You must realize Boba that genetics are only a blueprint of the human body.  They plan out a basic structure to which you will grow into but they do not determine the finer details.  Since you will most likely be leaving and fulfilling your own life out in the galaxy it is most certain that you will encounter different forces during this time therefore changing you in different ways.  The environment in which we live in is what creates who we are and what we look like.  Certain chemical components in the air, water, or food you eat can alter you both internally and externally and the way you handle yourself and your body will reflect greatly on your health and mental fitness," explained Lama Su.  He waved a hand across the air in front of him directing Boba's gaze to the cloned army.  

"They have all grown up under the same conditions and were raised to be exactly the same in every way.  Every morsel of food they have consumed, exercise they have completed, and space in which they have lived have been identical.  Those clones have no will of their own or mental perception of the outer world and the mysteries that lay beneath its many layers.  They do not comprehend or question, they only follow orders just as they had been taught.  That is their lot in life and nothing else.  They will resemble each other perfectly until the end of their lives and yet they will also differ from Jango since Jango has not been under the same conditions they have.  Same as with you."

Boba nodded slowly at the realization of Lama's words.  

"We are all different Boba, even if it is just by a miniscule amount."

"What about lifespan?" Boba asked.  "I heard that clones live only half the lifetime of a normal person."

"That is true yes, as long as they have been injected with the growth acceleration serum.  You on the other hand have had no such injection therefore you will not have the declined lifespan.  And, as you might be interested to know, since our cloning process is the most prestigious and developed in the galaxy we have been able to minimize the breakdown of the bodily tissues that we create.  That means that you can experience a longer life than most humans."

Boba smiled slightly.  "That's probably a good thing then since I still have a lot of the galaxy left to see."

Lama Su chuckled softly at the comment.  "Yes, yes it is."

Boba felt relieved inside and was in a better state of mind as they made their way back to his quarters.  It wasn't as if he didn't want to be like his father, it was just that he didn't want to be exactly like him in every way.  He wanted his own way of life and his actions to be something that came from decisions, not from genetics.  The Prime Minister bid farewell at the door to the apartment and Boba went inside.  He stopped short though as he saw the armored figure of Jango standing by the window, looking out at the rain.  Jango didn't turn at the sound of the hatchway and Boba quietly stood off to one side feeling the heavy silence of the room.  Something was troubling his father and Boba wanted to ask him what it was except for the fact that it might spur Jango into anger, and this he did not want.  

As if reading the boy's mind Jango turned and stared somberly at his son.  

"Zam won't be returning."

For the second time that day Boba was confused by the conversation.

"What do you mean?" he asked cautiously.

"She's dead.  She failed the hunt," Jango answered flatly.

Boba looked down at the floor as his father's words sank in.  Zam was dead?  The fact didn't seem possible since he had only seen her a few days ago and yet now she was gone and would never return.  He admitted that he hadn't liked Zam but that didn't mean that he had wanted her dead.  Boba's fingers slid along the edge of his tunic as he found he couldn't lift his head to meet his father's eyes, which he could feel boring into him from across the room.  

"She chose her death Boba."  

"I'm sorry," he responded.

"Don't be."  

Jango sighed and ran a hand through his short hair.  "I'll be in the shower."  With that he strode off to his room to change.

Boba sat heavily on the couch deep in thought.  If Zam, a skilled and dangerous opponent could be so easily taken down then what about Kish?  Was she just as vulnerable to death as Zam?  And what about Jango?  

With that thought Boba's eyes flew over to the Jango's closed door.  It hadn't crossed his mind about what would happen to him if his father should die.  Was there such a person in the galaxy powerful enough to bring down the infamous Jango Fett?  Boba racked his mind searching for an answer but found that in every situation his father had been in he had prevailed therefore giving him the image of being unstoppable.  

He leaned back against the cushions and stared at the ceiling his mind full of questions.  What would the galaxy be like without Jango Fett?  Who would bring down all of the breakers of the law and killers of the innocent?  _That's what he's training you for, echoed the tiny voice inside Boba's head.  True… yet would he be able to live up to his father's high standards?  The nagging feeling of failure at such a task was never far from Boba's thoughts and he wondered just how good of a bounty hunter he would grow up to be.  Whether or not he turned out to be the best the only target that Boba had created was to become something that would make Jango proud.  And this he would accomplish at any cost…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sound of the shower shutting off brought Boba out from his sleep.  He rubbed his eyes as they slowly grew accustomed to the darkened room.  The door to the refresher slid open and Jango made his way over to the storage hold, his blue shirt and hair damp from the water which still clung to his body.  Boba knew that when his father was in such moods he would often go into the storage room that held his Mandalorian armour and stand staring at it for long periods of time.  Once Boba had come close to asking his father about such actions but he made himself keep quiet, which in turn provided to be the correct choice since Jango hated prying, especially when it dealt with the past.  _What was once is now gone and nothing will change this fact, a lesson that Jango had told Boba on more than one occasion.  In other words, __to be known as keeping your mouth shut and facing the future, keeping your back turned to the past.  _

Sometimes the statement made sense but at other times it made Boba wonder if he would turn out to be like his father during such situations; an individual who refused to look back on the past and speak of it to others.  It sounded like a pretty lonely lesson to be learned but according to his father, it was for the better.  A bounty hunter's life was already complicated enough without adding further irritations that had already been forgotten by time.

Boba twisted in frustration on the couch and sprang to his feet, the former energy from before having returned to his body.  He paced a few lines before going over to the kitchen area and pouring himself a glass of ice cold Kirawi Juice.  

"Lights."

The overhead fluorescent strips flickered to life at the command and bathed the room in a harsh glow.  Boba squinted against the brightness and had to hold his hand over his eyes for a few seconds for the blinding glare to fade.  He was in the middle of another stretch when suddenly the door buzzer was pressed.  He stopped mid-stretch and his eyebrows knit together in confusion.  _What the…_

It took him a few seconds to realize that someone was outside the apartment.  He quickly placed his drink down and went over to the main hatchway and pushed the open button.  The door hissed open, revealing the tall slender form of Taun We and a stranger in brown robes who stood to one side of her.  His gaze roamed over the cloaked figure making out a bearded chin and slash of a mouth beneath the garment's hood.  

He shifted his attention up to Taun We as she bent over in a slight bow. 

"Boba.  Is your father here?"

He paused slightly before responding.  "Yep."

"May we see him?"

Her tone was soft and friendly however Boba found chills traveling along his spine.  He couldn't place his feelings exactly but knew that something was wrong.  

"Sure," he said warily.  His eyes scanned over the man once again before he turned and strode into the apartment.  

"Dad, Taun We's here!" he called through the closed door of the storage room.  He didn't want his father to be unprepared for their unexpected guest although Boba doubted that Jango had been oblivious to the sounds happening outside.  He took a place by the window with Taun We beside him and returned to watching the man.  The stranger pulled back his hood and Boba got a good look at him.  Brown hair and a neatly trimmed beard adorned a young face with shining blue eyes.  Boba had never seen him before and wondered what his business with his father could be.  Could it have to do with a job?  The man shifted his stance and Boba caught a glimpse of something concealed within the layers of his robe, a short black cylinder which quickly disappeared back into hiding with another movement of the fabric.  Boba had seen that type of equipment before in the weapon programs he had studied; it was a lightsaber, used by the ancient order of the esteemed Jedi.  But that would mean that this man before him would have to be one, for only the Jedi were allowed to wield such weapons…

"Jango welcome back.  Was your trip productive?" Taun We's voice snapped Boba out of his thoughts and he saw his father appear.  

Jango smiled smugly, looking casual and relaxed; a far cry from the mood he had been in before.

"Fairly," he replied as he rolled up the cuffs of his shirt and stood facing the stranger.  

"This is Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi," Taun We introduced.  "He's come to check on our progress."

"Your clones are very impressive, you must be very proud," Obi Wan said.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe."

"Ever make your way as far into the interior as Coresant?" the Jedi questioned.

"Once or twice."

"Recently?" the man pressed on.

Boba could feel the hostility level rise in the room even though both men portrayed a peaceful stance.  The dark glint in his father's eyes and the way the Jedi asked his questions all gave away clues as to the cat and mouse games they were playing.  The hidden messages behind their simplified conversation.

"Possibly," came his father's reply.  

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas."

Obi Wan leaned slightly to one side as he spied something in the open doorway of the room that Jango had exited from.  The gleam of metallic armour…

Jango's eyes followed the subtle movement of the Jedi and he cleared his throat as he shifted his position over to the window.

"O Boba, euw de soi," he ordered his son in Huttese.  Boba complied by walking over to the open hatchway and waving his hand in front of its sensor to shut it.  He returned to his place beside Taun We and continued watching the exchange between the two adults.

"Master who?" Jango asked, playing innocent.

"Master Sifo-Dyas.  Isn't he the Jedi that hired you for this job?"  Obi Wan asked, uncertainty entering his tone.

Jango leaned in close to the Jedi, his words growing colder.  "Never heard of him."

This wasn't going as Obi Wan had planned.  He didn't realize that he would be having to play word games with the bounty hunter.  He had hoped that the meeting would go smoothly but, really by now, he should know better.  Every assignment he had been given in the past had been the same way, unanswered questions, and uncooperative beings.  Obi Wan sighed deeply clearing his own thoughts before sending out a gentle tremor in the force to probe Jango's mind.  Instead, what he encountered was a brick wall, Jango having blocked his thoughts from him.  Obi Wan turned the sensation over to the young boy standing beside the Kamino and tried the same thing only to be slightly surprised to find that the boy had erected the same sort of barrier as his father had.  This was going nowhere…

"Really?"

"I was recruited by a man called Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden."

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas came to our colony before Jango arrived for the genetic extraction procedure," Taun We spoke up.  "Two years before to be exact."

"Curious," Obi Wan said, slightly disappointed that his leads had gone nowhere.  

Jango frowned wanting to end this.  Things were getting a little to close for comfort.  "Do you like your army?"

"I look forward to seeing them in action," Obi Wan said flashing Jango a fake smile, withholding the distain rising within his soul.  He wanted to see them in action as much as he wanted to have six Anakin's around to train.  At the thought of his young Padawan learner he groaned inwardly hoping that the boy hadn't messed up on his assignment with Senator Amidala.  

"They'll do their job well, I'll guarantee that," Jango replied, malice entering his words now.  Obi Wan took it as a sign to take his leave and he bowed slightly.    
  


"Thank you for your time Jango."

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi."  There was no mistaking the aggression in the bounty hunter's voice and Obi Wan was glad to finally make his way back out into the corridor, Taun We following.  He knew that his business on Kamino wasn't finished yet but he was uncertain as to what to do next.  He had approached Jango only to find himself cut off on all sides with no answers.  The only hint that had been given to him was the armour that he had briefly seen back in their apartment.  The best course of action would be to report to Master Yoda and Master Windu, perhaps the two older and wiser Jedi could give him some help with this matter…

Back in the apartment Boba watched his father; Jango's face was creased with thought and slight worry.  

"What is it dad?" Boba asked.

The dread was slowly surrounding Jango who knew that the Jedi would not be so easily rid off.  Only the next time around the Jedi might bring force instead of words.  He had to tell his employer about this sudden change in events, most likely the Count was unaware of these threats to his secrecy.  It was time to go…

"Pack your things, we're leaving," Jango instructed Boba.  "And hurry.  We don't have much time."

***Well, all of you should know what happens next!  That is if you've seen AOTC or not.  I'm finding that I really don't like having to repeat a storyline because it slightly limits what I want to say…or makes me not know what to say that is…  I hope you guys enjoyed my little explanation of clones and such.  I HAVE SO MUCH PLANNED FOR OUR BOBA FETT!!  I'm going insane at not writing it because I have to finish these chapters first!  And I also want to begin adding in some dark contrast for my story but that happens later when Boba is slightly older.  And older…and after that… Poor Boba!!  Bwa ha ha ha…oh it's so late…oh I'm so tired (head hits the keyboard as I pass out and start to drool….)

   _     _


	13. Battle in the Rain

Disclaimer:  Bwa ha ha ha (gasp) I have no power!  (sob)  Poor me…

***translation to above:  I do not own or have the rights to any characters of the Star Wars Universe.  They belong to George Lucas***

Hmm, I was reviewing my storyline and now I think that Iile will turn out to be around five parts instead of three.  So much is accumulating and forming that I want to be sure to include all of it.  The only downfall is that you guys might start becoming bored of my story and that would such shit!  :*(   I guess as long as I keep up the action and stuff I should be alright :P  Just make sure to let me know if my writing begins to fall in quality please!  The help will be MUCH appreciated and help to get me back on track. :)

Iile

Obi Wan stood in front of the R2-D4 unit as the little droid beeped and whirled, connecting its frequency to that of Yoda's.  A small image flickered to life as the R2 cast the hologram of the Jedi Master, who in turn regarded Obi Wan with extreme interest.

"How did go the trip to your missing planet, Obi Wan?" the small Jedi asked.  

"I found the cloning facilities of the Kamino's and it turns out that they had received an order to create an army for the Republic over twenty years ago!" yelled Obi Wan over the pounding of the rain.

"An army for the Republic?" Mace Windu inquired, his image coming into the view portal.  "By who's order?"

"Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas!"

"That's impossible.  He has been dead for much longer than that."

"I know, that's what I thought!  There is more going on here than meets the eye!"  The wind howled, whipping Obi Wan's robes around him in a frenzied array.  "The army they have created is a cloned army from a host called Jango Fett, a bounty hunter!"

"Bounty hunter?" murmured Yoda.  "Might this be the hunter you were searching for?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it!"

Yoda turned to Mace.  "This hunter it seems could present much needed information, would he not?"

"As to the case of who is trying to kill the Senator it could very possible provide useful," agreed Mace.  "And now we have another mystery on our hands, and a very dangerous one at that."

Mace looked back at Obi Wan.  "Bring us this hunter; we need to talk to him personally."

"I don't think he's the cooperative type!  He most likely will not come willingly!"

The older Jedi sighed.  "Bring him in using force then if necessary.  We cannot allow anymore time to be let slip by us; the life of Senator Amidala and the upholding of the Republic are teetering on the edge of disaster.  We must do everything in our power to stop that from happening."

"What about the boy?"

Mace frowned.  "What boy?"

"Jango Fett has a son, Boba I think!  What should I do about him?"  

The idea of a child getting involved in such disputes tugged at the Jedi Master's heart.  He had been in similar situations when he had been a youth and knew the suffering that someone so young went through when dealing with the forces happening around them in which they could not control.  

"Bring him in as well.  Separating him from his father would just cause anxiety in the boy, something I would rather avoid.  Surely once you have Jango, Boba will come quietly."

"As you wish!"

The connected was cut and Obi Wan was once again alone on the landing platform.  He slipped a hand between the folds of his robes to feel along the smooth casing of his lightsaber; most likely he would be needing it in the coming confrontation.

The crates were heavy and awkward as Boba swiftly carried them aboard the Slave 1.  It had taken him only minutes to pack while Jango prepared the ship for departure, wanting to be off of Kamino in as little time as possible.  The threat of the Jedi still hung over their heads.  Being taken in to the council on Coresant for interrogation was the last thing Jango wanted and he would do everything in his power to avoid it.  He motioned for Boba to get the last two crates when suddenly his son shouted out a warning to him from the landing ramp.

Jango quickly turned and saw the Jedi running towards him.  He immediately pulled out his two blasters and began firing however the Jedi had ignited his lightsaber and easily deflected the shots.  

"Boba get on board!" Jango hollered as he sidestepped around the Slave 1, trying to find an opening in the Jedi's defenses.__

His jetpack roared to life and carried him up into the turbulent sky, which sent beams of electricity across its expanse and stung the ground with its driving rain.  Obi Wan lost sight of the bounty hunter as the lightning flashed before him and he planted his feet in a solid stance searching the platform for danger.  The ship suddenly vibrated and came to life as it twisted around on its ground repulsors.  The large front blasters swung down in an arc and pointed themselves at him.  _This is not good… Obi Wan's thoughts were cut off as a sharp tug in the force warned him of danger and he leapt back, barely missing the explosion of the repulsion missile from Jango Fett.  The blast knocked him to his knees, sending his lightsaber flying over to the edge of the platform.  The force called to him again and he dived wildly as the Slave 1 opened fire on the spot he had occupied a split second earlier. _

Obi Wan glimpsed Jango Fett coming at him from above.  _Alright, you want to play rough?  Fine with me…  Obi Wan ran at Jango and leapt through the air, planting a swift kick in the middle of Jango's chest armour.  The bounty hunter fell to the ground; his own weapon knocked from his hand but quickly recovered and struck out with precise hits.  Obi Wan blocked as many as he could and tried grabbing onto one of Jango's arms but was pulled forward and he heard the crack of his head as it connected with the Mandalorian helmet.  Obi Wan twisted around from the blow and Jango's arm circled around his neck, his other hand grabbing a fistful of hair.  The air flow to the Jedi's lungs was cut off as Jango prepared to break his neck.  Kenobi dragged in a painful breath as he grasped the edges of Jango's armour and with a shove of the force, threw the hunter over his shoulder to the ground.  Jango pivoted and lashed out with a sweep kick, sending his opponent flying backwards into a roll.  _

Boba watched from the cockpit of the Slave 1 as the Jedi reached out to call his lightsaber to him.  The weapon shot through the air towards him but his father was quicker.  He ignited his jetpack again and ensnared one of the Jedi's wrists with his grappling line.  Kenobi was yanked off of his feet and slid violently across the slippery ground behind Jango.  He kicked off to one side around a tall pillar and pulled back on the cord whip lashing Jango into the edge of the platform, releasing Jango from his jetpack which then spun around in the air and exploded against another pillar.  The bounty hunter momentarily distracted allowed Obi Wan to run up and get a few hits in.  Jango countered by grabbing onto Obi Wan's leg as the Jedi attempted a kick and he twisted him off of his feet.  Obi Wan struck out with his right foot as he fell and connected with the bottom of Jango's helmet sending him onto his back.  Jango somersaulted onto his feet just as the Jedi spun around with a back roundhouse sending the hunter flying off of the ledge.

"Oh not good," Obi Wan groaned before being pulled over the edge after Jango by the rope still attached to his wrist.  

Jango quickly activated the scaling blade on his gauntlet and shoved it firmly against the metal roof.  Streams of sparks cascaded up from the friction of the two metals against each other, slowly decreasing Jango's decent.  The Jedi skidded past him and disappeared beyond Jango's view as the rooftop ran out.  The cord snapped taunt pulling Jango violently towards his own fall and his boots slipped against the wet metal.  His arm trembled under the pressure as he lifted the weight of the Jedi, who still clung to the rope, up towards his free hand and with great relief pressed the release button, sending the other man down to meet the harsh ocean.  Jango carefully leaned over the edge and peered down at the water hundreds of feet below him.  They churned and frothed and there was no sign of the Jedi.  

Satisfied, Jango began the long ascent back to his ship.

 ***Hmm, I'm pretty impressed at how I did that action scene but I have to tell you it was really hard.  I don't like following a storyline at all…oh well.  Right now I wish that I was into the second part of Iile where Boba Fett grows up (oh teenage hood, what a wonderful thing :P ) but it has to wait.  There's nothing worse than starting a chapter out of sequence (at least for me it is) because then you get off of the storyline.  But it is sooo tempting to jump to the good parts!  Oh well…next up, Geonosis!

Oh yeah, and isn't irony so funny?  Mace Windu not wanting to get Boba upset by separating him from his father and guess what?!  He kills Jango later!  Oh the humanity…. hehehe ;)


	14. Geonosis

Disclaimer:  I do not own the Fett's, although I would purchase Boba in a split second if he was offered hehehe ;)

Sorry for taking so long with this update, I'm in the midst of my exams right now so I don't really have a lot of time to myself.  Over Christmas I plan to get a few more chapters up so don't worry :)

Uh oh, things are heading Boba's way on Geonosis :( …

Iile

Boba relaxed back into the seat of the copilot's chair and watched his father out of the corner of his eye.  Jango skillfully piloted the Slave 1 towards the asteroid belt of Geonosis, the planet where Count Dooku was waiting for them.  Boba had to admit that he had been worried back on Kamino when his father had been fighting the Jedi; especially when Jango had been thrown off of the landing platform edge.

Oh well, it was over and the Jedi was most likely drifting at the bottom of the Kamino ocean or perhaps in the belly of some sea beast.  He knew that he shouldn't have doubted his dad, but the Jedi supposedly were formidable opponents, able to use the mysterious power that they called the force.  Boba wasn't familiar with the force and was skeptical about the abilities he had heard the Jedi could do, defying gravity, shooting electricity from their fingertips, reading people's minds…  He had noticed that Obi Wan Kenobi had somehow called his weapon to his hand from across the platform back during the fight; proving to Boba that this force did exist.  At least to some degree.  Boba sighed.  _I thought the Jedi would've given Jango more of a fight, he thought as he glanced at his father again.  __Really, all he did was give him a few bruises and meanwhile he ended up dead in the wa…  What the?  A beeping on the control panel brought him out of his thoughts and he saw the outline of a fighter ship appear on a counsel screen.  _

"Dad, I think we're being tracked," he said, trying to hide his astonishment at realizing that the Jedi had somehow evaded death and managed to follow them.

Jango frowned irritably.

"He must of put a homing device on our hull.  Hang on son we'll move into the asteroid field, there we'll leave a couple of surprises for him."

Boba laughed, thrilled with the idea of a fight in space.  He had been in one before with his dad and it had been the most exciting moment of his life so far.

Jango pushed the ejection button for the seismic charges, wicked explosives that destroyed anything within the radius of their blue energy fields.  Boba watched the screen attentively as the charge detonated.  The Jedi skillfully piloted around the asteroids as they exploded into pieces around him.  Jango set off another seismic charge but again the Jedi remained.  Boba was silently glad for he wanted to see his dad fight him head on.  

"He doesn't seem to take a hint this guy." Jango muttered, shaking his head.  He swung the ship down into a drop and entered a wide fissure in one of the larger asteroids.  The inside was honeycombed with white rock and Boba watched as his father easily moved through the increasingly small space.  He looked back at the screen and saw that the Jedi still followed.  Suddenly two parallel beams of rock filled the view port, the space between them too short for the Slave 1.

"Watch out!" Boba cried.

Jango expertly twisted the throttle and sent Slave 1 onto its side and safely through the rock.  The end to the tunnel opened up and Jango maneuvered into a backward arc, sending them above the opening and behind another asteroid.  There he hovered silently, waiting for their pursuer.  Jango looked over at his son and grinned.  It was amusing to see the boy so excited.

The Jedi appeared and the Slave 1 roared down from its hiding place, now becoming the hunter.  

Obi Wan swore as he realized his mistake and twisted about the hunks of rock, trying to lose the bounty hunter.  

Boba meanwhile was on the edge of his seat.  "Get him dad, get him!" he cried.  The Jedi's ship twisted again, landing him straight in front of them.  "Fire!!"

The space around Obi Wan's ship lit up with laser fire.  "Oh blast!  This is why I hate flying!" he exclamation as he pivoted madly, using all his Force senses to evade the attack.  The bounty hunter pressed on and Obi Wan's movements finally failed and the fire hit his left wing.

"We got him!" Boba said to his father.  

"We'll just have to finish him," Jango replied, sending a homing missile after the Jedi.

Obi Wan swore again as the missile closed in on him and he knew that he wouldn't be able to out maneuver it since it was homed in on the metal of his ship.  An idea clicked in his head suddenly as he swung around a huge asteroid.  "R4, prepare to jettison the spare part canisters," he ordered.  He flew into the thin space between two asteroids.  "Fire them now!"

The compartments opened and the homing missile, limited in space and attracted to the metal containers, exploded behind him, taking out the asteroids with it.  Obi Wan quickly diverted around another asteroid and landed on it, shutting his ship down as fast as he could.  _I hope this works…_

Jango read the Slave 1's sensors and the outline of the Jedi's ship faded and disappeared.  

"Well, we won't be seeing him again."  

Boba chuckled at his dad's words and sat back in his seat, the excitement still surging through his body.  

Jango sent the Slave 1 out of the asteroid field and headed for the atmosphere of Geonosis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Geonosis was one of the strangest places Boba had been too.  The entire city that they landed in was confined underground and the twisting towers of rock and mud were the only signs of it on the planet surface.  Jango set the Slave 1 down and grabbed one of the packs from a corner of the cockpit and disembarked.  Boba followed with his own bag slung over one shoulder.  The Count stood waiting for them at the bottom of the landing ramp and Jango nodded in greeting.  

"Welcome Jango my friend," Dooku said, his rough voice holding a small sliver of warmth.  "I'm sure you have much to tell me but right now it's best you get settled.  A room has already been prepared for you and your son."

"Much thanks my lord," Jango replied formally.  He opened up a compartment to get a crate containing more of their belongings and the Count turned to Boba.

"Well, it is a pleasure to finally meet the young Boba Fett that I hear so much of," he said, his gaze holding interest.

_My father's been talking about me?  Boba wondered._

Dooku sensed his thoughts and continued.  "Jango holds you in high repute.  Perhaps one day when you are a hunter I might need your assistance as well."

Boba smiled inwardly and bowed slightly.  "I look forward to it my lord," he said, following his father's actions.  

"Good, good," mumbled Dooku as he stroked his short white beard with one hand.

Jango returned and the Count motioned to one of the Geonosian guards.  "Take them to their chambers," he ordered.  "There will be a meeting in an hour Jango, I will send someone for you and your son."  With that Dooku turned and departed down one of the dark corridors.  The Geonosian buzzed and moved off, Jango followed with Boba at his side.

"How long have you known the Count?" Boba asked as they passed by a large porthole overlooking the vast droid building factory.  Jango thought for a moment before replying.

"Fourteen years.  I met him the year before going to Kamino."

Boba wondered if his father actually trusted the Count, even after all that time.  Something about the man told Boba to keep on his guard but then again, didn't he do that around everyone?  The rest of the walk to the room was in silence.  

The guard left and they entered the vicinity that they would occupy until they left Geonosis.  It was quite a difference from their old home on Kamino, the main living space was circular in shape with a large rock pillar set directly in the center of the room extending up to the domed ceiling.  The light globes cast a soft radiance about the room and a small eating area was situated on the far end with two arched doorways on each side.  Boba slid open one, revealing the refresher which consisted of a toilet and very small circular shower.  The other door led to the bedroom where two bunks had been set up and Boba put his bag onto one of them.  There were no windows or shelving units besides the ones above the table in the main room.

"Not much is it?"

Boba turned and saw his father leaning in the doorway.  

"Bounty hunters don't need much," he responded.  

Jango grinned slightly.  "Exactly."  

Boba sat upon his bed and took out a compact hologram database and began reading through it as Jango continued unpacking their few belongings.  It would be a while yet until they were called for...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Count Dooku was waiting for them in a large chamber surveying the factory.  Jango and Boba stood off to one side as the Count motioned to the Geonosians to bring his other visitors in.  A doorway swung open and he stepped forward in greeting.

"Ahh gentlemen, so good of you to come," he said, addressing the eight newcomers.  "Please, follow me."  

Boba and Jango waited until the group bypassed them before proceeding down the tall hallway Dooku had entered.   

The Count led his guests into a large chamber and bid them to sit at the elaborately carved seats that surrounded a black marble table.  Jango motioned for Boba to stay back against the wall where he could watch and took his place behind the Count.  Boba was content to remain on his feet after the long trip to Geonosis earlier.  He observed the others as they talked quietly between themselves.  There was the Geonosian leader YiIJwo who took a seat beside Dooku, his drooping beard appendages quivering as he sensed the people around him.  To his side sat the general of the Techno Union Army, composed of both flesh and machine.  Boba had never met the General but had heard that he possessed a brilliant mind, having enhanced his intelligence by surgically implanting electrical wires into different areas of his brain.  _Interesting, thought Boba as his eyes ran over the metallic sheen of the general's armored bulk.  Following him sat the __Sakak and__ YoSakak, the Araalian leaders of the Banki Clan.  The two aliens had hairless rectangular heads and eyes that sloped downwards at the outer edges, with long fingers adorning flat wide hands.  They both wore expensive robes of Siciilaa fiber, the __Sakak being the higher in command wore the Clan's colours of black and silver.  His comrade wore the gray and maroon of the lower position._

The small Uai suddenly banged a fist onto the table in defiance of something that had been said by the Vortesk beside him.  Boba had noticed that Lo'Biob had been agitated for some time now, constantly worrying over the Count's plans, always reminding everyone that what they were doing was considered treason by the Republic.  The Vortesk beside him snarled in his native language telling the short blue creature not to worry over such matters.  Lo'Biob did not look impressed however and crossed his thin arms in front of his chest.  Count Dooku meanwhile was conversing with the leaders of the Trade Federation, the ones who had hired Jango to kill Senator Amidala.  It was obvious that the Federation leaders were upset by the fact that she wasn't dead yet and Boba could overhear soft remarks about Jango's so called ability every so often.  He glowered at the two from his place by the wall for saying such obscene things about his father.  He knew that Jango had heard them as well however he wasn't showing it.  

Dooku waved his hand signaling the beginning of the meeting.  

"I thank you all for coming, my friends. We have much to discuss about our plans for the rise of a new order in the galaxy."  He tapped a switch and a hologram of Coresant appeared over the table.  "As you all know, Coresant is the heart of the Republic.  Both the Jedi order and the Senate are situated there.  These are our two greatest foes at the moment, however both are limited in force, the Jedi having two few of a number and the Senate's lack of military involvement.  My tactic is to overcome these obstacles and put Coresant under our control.  Once we have it, we will not encounter much resistance for we will also control the lifelines to the other parts of the galaxy.  They will be helpless," he added, emphasizing the helplessness part.

"But how do you propose we take it?  We will still be like mere insects to the Jedi and will be easily disposed of," asked Lo'Biob.  

"Yes…and let's not forget the power of the Senate.  They hold the allegiance of many systems," added the Viceroy.  "We have already tried disruption of their order but that has failed, Senator Amidala still lives."

"She will die Viceroy, Jango Fett will make sure of that."

"But he is standing right here," scoffed Twaj, the _YoSakak.  "Why isn't he out now hunting her?"_

Boba's glower darkened at the creature's words.  

"I have personally asked him here today, the hunt has been postponed."

"But," started the Viceroy.

"Temporarily that is," soothed Dooku.  "Do not fret.  Things are proceeding as planned."

"I find that hard to believe," muttered Twaj.  Uaaoq glared at his aide.  

"_You will hold your disgraceful tongue, my comrade," he hissed their native language.  "__I will not hear of you speaking so disrespectfully to the Count again!"_

Twaj slumped slightly in his seat, his brow frames knitting together in discomfort at being shamed before the others.  However he nodded apologetically to Count Dooku, who merely continued with his business.   Apparently the understudy to the _Sakak was not important enough for his full attention.  This increased Twaj's irritation causing his skin to take on a purple tinge, his species way of indicating their mood.  He suddenly lost all interest in the meeting and his eyes wandered.  The darkness of the room and the cold, wet stone of its walls made him feel confined and agitated.  It had been so long since he had smelled the fresh air of his home planet, a lush marsh of green with a violet and silver sky.  He growled deep within his chest, hating the __Sakak for bringing him along for this whimsical struggle over power.  Nothing about this interested him in the least and he was becoming restless for being restricted for so long of a time.  _

_Now who is that?  He thought to himself as his gaze suddenly caught sight of a young boy standing by the doorway they had entered.  Apparently he had missed the child during the walk to the conference chamber.  _

Boba sensed the alien's gaze on him and watched him from the corner of his eye.  Something lurked behind the creature's sharp stare, something cold…something hungry.  He kept his body still but internally he was uncomfortable, his muscles winding into tight coils reading for quick movement if necessary.  He focused on his dad's armor covered back, the fine details etching into his mind taking it away from the leering of the _YoSakak._

"As I explained to you earlier I am quite convinced that ten thousand more systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen," continued the Count.

"What you are proposing could be considered as treason," repeated Lo'Biob.  

"The Techno Union army…" began the general but was cut short as his auditory speakers switched frequencies.  He skillfully twisted the knobs on his chest and brought them back into proper range.  "Is at your disposal Count," he continued.

"The Banki Clan will sign your treaty," guaranteed Uaaoq.  Twaj nodded slowly in agreement, his attention brought back to the meeting.

"Good very good," said the Count pleased.  "The Trade Federation has pledged their support and when their battle droids are combined with yours general, we shall have an army greater than any in the galaxy.  The Jedi will be overwhelmed.  The Republic will agree to _any demands we make."    _

With those words the meeting was dismissed and Jango moved off to discuss the incident with the Jedi to the Count.  Boba sighed and wondering what he would do next.  Exploration of the underground passages seemed like the most interesting choice at the moment compared to going back to the bare room and waiting for his father to return.  Since Jango had not prohibited looking around Boba moved past the guards at the massive arched doorway and headed in the opposite direction of which he had come; unaware of the shadow that followed.

The red stone of the tunnels glistened with droplets of water which formed from the large temperature change between the baked mountains of the outside and the darkness of the Geonosian Palace.  Boba's footsteps echoed down the empty corridor as he randomly selected passageways to turn into.  The sounds of the droid building machinery faded behind him and soon he found himself in a secluded section.  The small corridors opened up into large foyers with elaborate carvings etched in the walls.  Boba crossed over to a doorway that sat in between two of the more detailed carvings and entered the room beyond.  A bare table sat at one end of the round space and old tapestries the colour of wine adorned the otherwise bare walls.  The light globes flickered slightly, their power dwindling from neglect, bathing the empty room in soft shadows.  Maybe at one time this place had been used for important matters but now it was nothing more than vacant space and Boba was slightly disappointed at not finding anything much of interest.  

He sighed and turned to leave only to find the doorway blocked.  He stepped back as Twaj of the Banki Clan moved into the light.

"My my, what are you doing way out here?" the alien asked, his triangular shaped eyes watching Boba intensely.

"What do you want?" ordered Boba, raising his hands in front of him defensively.  

"I noticed your coming here and pondered what it is that would interest you so in this deserted part of the city," the being explained calmly as he folded his long hands together.  The hairs on Boba's neck bristled as he recognized the signs of danger.  He began edging towards the doorway, making sure to keep his distance from the creature.  Twaj noticed and boldly stepped forward.

"Where are you going?" he asked, his voice lowering with annoyance.  "I was just attempting friendly conversation, there's no reason to be fearful."

"Get out of my way," Boba growled.

Twaj smiled evilly at the boy.  "Don't you care about your father?" he asked.  Boba paused,

"What are you talking about?"

"Your father works for my clan you know.  Major profits made for it, profits which he needs in order to take care of himself…and you."

Boba scowled at the alien and he slowly moved towards the doorway once more.

Twaj intercepted him, now much closer to Boba.  

"Since I am the second in command of my clan, you wouldn't want anything to happen to Jango's employment rate, now would you?"  Boba paused again and Twaj smiled as he stepped closer.  "I thought not."

The alien's skin flushed with blood as he caught scent of the boy in front of him, the perspiration which clung to his smooth skin; so young, so vulnerable.  The pleasure rolled deep within his gut as his eyes hungrily ran over the child's young body.

"Stay the fuck away from me," Boba snarled.  

"Wrong answer boy.  Your father would be most displeased with you if you cost him his hunts."  He reached out his hand palm side up.  "Perhaps if you do what I want that fate won't occur."

Boba had almost made it past the Araalian to freedom when the alien struck out at him with incredible speed.  His long fingers collided with Boba's throat knocking his feet out from under him.  Twaj pressed his knee against the child's heaving chest and his hands began undoing his long diplomat robes.  "You don't understand little one, I've been in this hellhole without release for far too long" he spat.  "You will provide _much needed entertainment, oh yes."_

Blinding rage overtook the fear that had grown within Boba, he was not going through this again!  He slammed his palm into Twaj's chin freeing himself from under the alien and he frantically rolled onto his feet.  Suddenly there came a stinging pain in Boba's neck and immediately his movements slowed.  He reached up and pulled out a small round object from were it had embedded its long thin needle into his skin.  The dart dropped to the ground as he swayed, the room tilting in sickening waves.  

Twaj stood up and brushed off his clothes.  "I'm sorry I had to do that young one.  But I'm not really one to prefer a fight.  I would much rather enjoy than struggle."

Boba collapsed to his knees desperately trying to keep himself upright as the Araalian approached.  The long fingers grazed his cheek, he flinched away from the revolting touch, his stomach lurching within his belly. He made a feeble attempt to rise but was pushed onto his back by Twaj.  The alien loomed over him,

"Shhh, just relax child.  I won't hurt you…"

His strength fled as he panted for air, trying and clear his head from the drug, saliva frothing at his mouth making him choke.  

"Don't fight it, you'll only make it worse."  The hands placed themselves at the open collar of Boba's shirt, beginning to travel downwards.  Boba's fingers brushed a piece of sharp stone as Twaj leaned over him, the creature's thin mouth inches away from his.  

"You'll enjoy this," Twaj whispered to him through the dark.  "Trust me…"

***Hey, my first real cliffhanger!  Uh oh, what's going to happen?! (sees a bunch of angry Boba Fett fans running towards her, preparing to kick her ass for putting him through this again)…Ack!  Gotta go!.....

(Oh yeah, the names of the people at the meeting are different than the actual ones because I didn't know what their real ones were…hope this doesn't bother anyone…)


	15. The Stirring of a Hunter

Sorry that I took SO LONG to write this chapter.  It's just that Christmas sort of swept in and carried me off into the holiday festivities of families and gifts and food and all that wonderful stuff :)  Plus the whole getting back to University took a good week of getting prepared and trying to find a job for the summer… ack ack too much!!  Anyway, enough rambling.

Iile

It hurt to breathe…

His muscles were numb and heavy.  He tried moving his hand, attempting to clench it into a fist but even the small action exhausted him and he let it fall back lifeless against the stone floor.  The shadows played before his eyelids and he slowly opened them.  The ceiling loomed above him and he was cast in darkness.  A dribble of water ran down the wall near his left side, the only sound in the suffocating silence.  His lips were cracked and he tried to swallow but his throat closed up causing him to cough violently.  

Boba managed to roll onto his side, ignoring the threatening nausea and saw that he lay at the foot of a curved stairway in the rock.  His clothes felt wet and he brushed a trembling hand against the front of his shirt and pulled it away to see it stained with dark blood.  He couldn't tell if it was his own or if he was hurt badly since he could barely feel anything below his neck.  

His hands slid against the rough wall as he pulled himself upright onto unsteady legs.  Sharp pain ricocheted through his head as the drug in his system protested against the movement however Boba forced it down, gritting his teeth as he stumbled in what he hoped to be the direction of his room.

Twice he fell back to the ground with the images of Twaj hovering over him, pressing himself against Boba, trapping him…  He whimpered pressing his hands to his ringing ears trying to rid himself from it.  His pain went unnoticed; the hallways empty of the Geonosian creatures.  All for the better anyway, he couldn't let anyone see him like this; especially his father.  It was that thought that drove him onwards as he tried to get back as quickly as possible even with the floor shifting and swaying beneath his feet.  To let Jango find out that he had walked again into such a situation would almost be too much; his father would think he was a fool and extremely careless.

Finally he turned a corner and saw the familiar outline of the apartment doorway across the hallway and he shoved himself away from the wall towards it.  _Please don't let him be inside…  Don't be inside…_

His hand stuck the hatchway panel and the door slid open to reveal the empty apartment.  Boba exhaled in relief and moved over to the bedroom.  He suddenly stumbled as the floor tilted again, causing him to trip and fall against the stone pillar jarring his shoulder violently.  He bit back a curse against the agonizing pain and managed to get his legs under control and continued on.  He went over to the pack on his bed and quickly pulled out another set of clothes and crossed over to the refresher unit where he threw the garments and his boots into one of the corners and entered the shower fully dressed.  The searing water rushed down from the jet head and he stripped off his ruined clothing, leaving it in a bloody heap on the shower floor.  Boba took a large amount of soap and began lathering his hair to clean it of the dried blood that stained it.  A quick inspection told him that he had not received any wounds therefore the blood had to have come from someone else.  He leaned heavily against the unit wall as his disorientated mind began recalling what had happened…

_"Trust me…"_

_Twaj hovered over him as Boba fought to overcome the drug.  It had shut down his system to where he could barely feel his body and it closed up his throat making each breath nothing more than a faint gasp.  The fingers now were at his belt, sliding the soft leather through the metal clasp and throwing it to the ground.  He had to escape!  _

_His body stiffened as he tried to struggle but all it did was tighten the drug's hold on him making his efforts futile.  Suddenly his right hand brushed against something off to his side.  It was a piece of jagged red stone.  Boba strained his arm towards it but it was just out of reach of his grasp.  _

_Twaj sensed the tension in Boba and reached up to stroke his hand along his face in a caress._

_"Relax child, if you fight it, it will just get worse.  Accept it and soon you will feel pleasure just as I will," Twaj murmured._

_Those words clicked in Boba's head as a faint idea of escape formed._

_He let himself go limp under the creature, relaxing his muscles and slowing down his breathing._

_Twaj grinned down at the boy, who had apparently decided to finally stop his struggles.  _

_"That's better…"  He moved upwards, his body lifting up slightly as he positioned himself over the child preparing to press himself fully along his young body._

_Boba felt the weight release from his chest and all of the rage and hatred that he had concentrated within him in those brief moments exploded outwards overpowering the drug's effects and giving him control.  He lunged to the right and grabbed the razor-sharp stone in his fist and slammed the end into the alien's neck, severing the jugular.  Twaj let loose a bellow as Boba wrenched the stone from his flesh sending blood spewing from the artery.  He instantly attacked again this time sending the stone into the soft underbelly and forced his knee up against Twaj, throwing him off.  The alien gasped as he feebly tired to stop the flow of blood with his hands.  It pooled around him in a dark circle and soon he collapsed against the floor his eyes glazing over as his body spasmed with his death throes.  Boba watched silently as he slowly rose to his feet.  The Araalian heaved one last time and died._

_The stone dropped from Boba's hand and clattered against the floor leaving a streak of red.  The immense satisfaction that his action had brought him was suddenly cut short as a blow from the drug made him hunch over violently, almost knocking him back to the ground.  He had to get out of there…_

_Boba turned and ran as fast as he could away from the room.  The roaring in his ears accumulated, a gigantic beast in the shadows of his mind.  Silhouetted shapes flew by him taking on the forms of those he knew, their voices echoing through the hallway.  His father, Kya, Taun We, Lama Su…  _

_He didn't see the stairway in the dark, didn't realize he was falling until the ground rushed up from below and slammed into him.  Boba tried in vain to rise again but his remaining strength gave out and he collapsed into unconsciousness._

The water dripped from his damp hair onto the sheets of his bed.  Boba sat in silence, freshly dressed in a new flight suit, his old one destroyed by the incinerator.  Twaj's face frozen in disbelief as his lifeblood flowed out of him was playing over in Boba's head.  He had killed the creature with his bare hands, had brought him down in one mere movement and had rid the galaxy forever of that piece of scum and possibly saved others from the fate that would have been his own.  The tremor of thrilling satisfaction stirred deep within his belly and a soft smile curved on his lips.  Was this what his father felt every time he caught a bounty?  Pulling those who are immoral and breakers of the law out of their reign of disorder and brought before justice where their sentence was carried out.  

Boba glanced over at Jango's bunk and the assortment of weapons that lay tidy upon it.  Was a hunter someone who upheld the law or just merely there to offer their services in exchange for credits?  Boba knew that his father found more in being a bounty hunter than just the money, although the cash was a nice extra, and held himself in high esteem for providing a service which actually did the galaxy good in the long run.  True that not every bounty hunter out there had such a code of conduct, and some were just as immoral as those they hunted, but the majority of them could be considered the good guys to some fraction of a degree.  Hell, even some of the employers were far dirtier than those that had the bounty placed upon them but surely he would be able to decide that for himself when he was a hunter and then make a decision on whether or not he would take the job.  That was…if he did want to become a hunter and was fit enough for it…   

Boba looked down at his hands and gently made a fist as if he was gripping that piece of red stone again.  The satisfaction was still there and he knew that if he had the power to exterminate someone at his age and size, he would be able to later on in his life.  After all he had plenty of time with his father to be taught more tactics and abilities which would help him into becoming a great hunter.  

The drug floated up from where it had lay dormant for the past hour and the room swam before his eyes.  A slight chuckle echoed out from his throat as he fell back again the mattress, he was too tired to resist anymore and relaxed as the sensations numbed his sore muscles into a blissful liquid state.  Hopefully by letting himself calm down he would return to normal before his father decided to come and retrieve him.  No matter how much pride Boba felt at what he had managed to do he knew that he would not tell Jango for it also held the shame with it.  No…he would keep this incident a secret, one that would be pushed back into the dark recesses of his mind, hopefully to be forgotten over time as with all bad things.  

His eyelids fluttered shut and he dreamt that he was lying in a green field with a beautiful blue sky over head and sunlight warming his body.  Kya was with him and his head was resting in her lap and they were both watching the soft clouds float lazily by.  

"I've decided to become a bounty hunter," he told her quietly.

She looked down at him with an approving smile and leaned over and softly brushed her lips against his forehead in a kiss. 

_And it felt right…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Count Dooku stood beside the _Sakak and looked down at the corpse of Twaj in the dim light of the stateroom.  A Geonosian guard had come across the body on his route and immediately brought it to his attention.  _

He stroked his beard knowing all too well what had occurred to the pitiful creature lying before him on the cold stone, he could sense the lingering presence of young Boba Fett and it amused and slightly delighted him to know that the child had been capable to do such damage.  

 Uaaoq clasped his hands together in front of his long robes and shook his head in disgust.  

"Such a pity," he mumbled.

"And why is that my friend?" rumbled the Count quietly.  "Will you be seeking justice for such an act?"

The alien scoffed, 

"No.  Twaj was an idiot and a disgrace to my clan.  It is a pity that I wasn't around to witness his death."

"I see."

"Whoever did this to him is in my debt for they have saved me the work of killing him myself," Uaaoq said and he turned and silently left the room.

Dooku motioned for the guards and nodded toward the body. 

"Get rid of this mess."

*** I really loved writing this chapter because Boba finally got to kick someone's ass!!  Yay go Boba!!  Yeah so for everyone who was wondering why I put him through this again, is so that he develops an extreme hatred for rape and therefore it comes into play later on in the story (far far later on).  Plus I wanted him to start to feel the whole justice thing that comes with being a bounty hunter.  

Also thanks again for the WONDERFUL reviews (yay I hit 40 reviews!!) and hopefully you guys will keep coming back for more :)                  


	16. The Prisoner

Well, we are getting closer to the end of Part One of Iile…wow it feels kind of neat that I actually have a story that is composed of parts.  Anyway, I've been adding and subtracting sections (I got Bounty Hunter for Christmas and that has helped on the info big time…GREAT game by the way) and overall Iile has become pretty huge.  I told the major plotline to a friend the other night and just telling it took a whole hour and a bit.  So here is chapter 16!  Yay :)

Iile

Jango didn't return until noon the next day.  He opened the hatchway to the bedroom and stared down in puzzlement at his son, it wasn't like Boba to sleep so late.  He silently moved across to the side of the bed.

"Boba?"

His son shifted under the cover and cracked open an eye.  

"What time is it?" he asked unevenly.

"Twelve hundred hours."

Upon hearing this Boba immediately sat up and tried his best to shake off his drowsiness.

"Sorry, I didn't realize…"

"That's alright," Jango reassured him.  He crossed over to his bed and began sorting through a bag.  "I just came back to see if you wanted to come with me and interrogate the Jedi we caught last night."

"A Jedi?  Is it the same one from before?"  Boba inquired confused, for they had supposedly killed him in the asteroid field.  __

"Yes.  A Geonosian guard caught sight of him up on the cliff bluff and sounded the alarm."

_Just how many lives does this guy have?  Boba wondered.  _

Jango finished reloading his blaster and exited the room.  Boba sat up and gathered the few items he wanted to take with him, he was in a foul mood today, the anger and depression seemed to have crept back into his mind while he was asleep and he felt as he had those days long ago when he had been tortured by nightmares and demons.  He doubted that he would ever get over these feelings entirely.  There was nothing he could do about it at the moment though, his dad was at the very top of the list of those people who he didn't want to tell, he wasn't at home so he didn't have Taun We's advice, and really the only person he wanted to tell he hadn't seen for over two years.  He sighed and scuffed the stone floor with his boot; now clean from last night's bloodshed.  The hunter's satisfaction he had felt yesterday tried vainly to rise and possibly improve his mood but it was easily overpowered by the negative pressures within him.  How come it was always the bad things that clung to you?  

"Maybe I'll find out one day," he mumbled before going after Jango. 

His father was waiting patiently outside in the hallway and nodded when Boba appeared.  Jango felt something was amiss with the boy today but was unsure of what could have happened.  Possibly the Count would know since every little thing or occurrence that happened within the walls of the Geonosian palace was immediately brought to his attention.  Jango made a mental note to ask Dooku about it after they were through with the Jedi.  He knew that he could ask Boba but dismissed the idea; his son didn't look as if he would be willing to say much of anything at the moment.  Jango momentarily inspected his son over again and noticed dark circles forming under his eyes and the way his footing was slightly uneven.  Boba even seemed to be nursing his shoulder today.  But it was the defeated look that was shadowed within his eyes that made a lump of dread begin to form in Jango's stomach.  

He had always treated Boba as if he were an adult and in return Boba had always been open and honest with what he was thinking in the past but at the moment Jango felt that somehow whatever was on his mind now was to be approached cautiously.  Jango frowned, the past few days had been stressful with all of the Duke's orders and also dealing with the Jedi on three separate occasions.  Jango was sick as hell of having to repeatedly try and kill the man; usually it only took him once to execute someone.  

The holding room where the Jedi was kept appeared and Jango saw Dooku standing outside the doorway, dressed in his finest attire and with his oddly curved lightsaber out in full view as if he were trying to impress everyone.  Jango frowned annoyed knowing that the Count would be trying to get the Jedi to try and see his way of things, after all one could always use more accomplices in these matters, but something about the Jedi Knight made Jango feel that Dooku's attempts would be unfruitful.  Jango followed Dooku into the chamber with Boba trailing slightly behind him.

Obi-Wan looked up as the Count entered with the bounty hunter, Jango Fett, and his son.  He was slightly surprised to see the child there; perhaps this was going to be some type of lesson.  The energy field kept him moving in a constant circular motion and it was almost humiliating to have to face his enemies by this.  The boy moved to stand by Jango and Dooku chuckled slightly at Obi-Wan's discomfort.  

"I told you my friend, if you do not agree to side with me it will be an almost impossible matter to have you freed from those bounds of yours."

"And as I told you before as well, I will not side with treachery," Obi-Wan said, his voice trying to remain calm as well as forceful, something Mace had taught him during his training.  

"That's a shame for now I have no choice but to turn you over to the Geonosians where they will certainly sentence you to death."

"I have committed no crime," Obi-Wan gritted out through his teeth.  He knew that Dooku was just toying with him and in fact it would be the Count who made the final decision in his fate, not the tiny insectoid creatures running about outside.  Dooku merely chuckled at his words and stroked his beard.

Obi-Wan caught Jango's eyes watching him with carefully covered menace and perhaps even annoyance.  Jango obviously had no say in the matter and was merely there to accompany the Count as one of his body guards.  Kenobi felt himself smile inwardly in humor realizing that the bounty hunter was probably the one who wanted to carry out his death sentence more than the others since Jango had already tried to kill him twice before and failed.  Jango's eyes darkened as he saw the slight upraise to the Jedi's lips but he remained silent.

Kenobi's gaze moved over to the boy who stood with his head down and stared at the ground.  He wondered if the kid knew which side his father was dealing with.

"It is a shame to see you like this Master Kenobi; after all I hear you are held in high regard back at the Jedi Council.  Does it not affect you to know that you will be sorely missed?"

"They will figure out the truth and come to shut you down Dooku."

"Ahh, yes yes, that might happen.  But in the meantime, how would you feel if something were to happen to that young apprentice of yours?  Anakin I believe was his name."

Obi-Wan's eyes pierced into the Count and his voice was icy.  "If you touch him…"

"And what about that pretty girl who seems to always be in your company, the Senator Amidala.  Jango Fett here will be on his way to dispose of her after your sentence since there still is the matter of the bounty on the fair Amidala's head.  However, I could perhaps lift the bounty and pay hunter Fett to leave her alone," Dooku told him.

Jango didn't like being used as some ploy in the Count's plans, however he was still under his hire and could do little about it…for the time being that was.

Boba tried hard to pay attention to the event happening before him but found that he was too weary to stay alert.  The Count's words jumble together with those of the Jedi and he wished that he could somehow just go back to bed for the rest of the week.  No doubt his father wouldn't approve of that.  

Suddenly a shrill beeping made the conversation come to an end and Dooku grumbled irritably at being interrupted.  He quickly went out of the room with Jango and up to the Geonosian guard who stood outside with the message of what was going on.  Boba stayed where he was since his father hadn't told him to move and resumed looking at the floor.  However he suddenly felt eyes on him and lifted his head to see the Jedi watching him.

"The Jedi are not the enemy you know," Obi-Wan said, not knowing exactly why he felt the need to say something to the boy.

"Neither is my father," Boba warned quietly before realizing what he was doing.  He immediately shut up and turned his head away from the Jedi to the doorway.  Kenobi felt the anger in Boba through the force during that brief second and at the same time he felt something else...  _Terror and self-hatred and vast depression.  He wasn't prepared for the emotions he felt and could fathom why such a young child would feel these things.  He felt his heart tug slightly; he had always been soft when it came to kids, even those that had fathers such as the extremely dangerous Jango Fett.  _

"Do you know what side your father is on?" he asked softly, trying to coax something from him again.

"I do not need to explain my father's business with you," Boba said shortly.

Obi-Wan sighed and shook his head.  "I just want you to realize that the Jedi are peaceful.  It is not in our nature to hurt others, it is our job to protect those who are in need of help…"

The Jedi's words were salt on a raw wound to Boba.  He dimly heard his father call him from the hallway outside and as he turned to go he looked back up at the floating man trapped in the energy beam.  

"Well…you're not doing a very good job…"

The sentence was so soft that Obi-Wan nearly missed it but the full force of the despair behind it shook him to the core.  He watched as Jango's son quietly left, unable to do anything but continuously circle in the center of the dark room.  The heavy barred door slammed shut and he was alone again with his thoughts.  

_Has it really gotten that bad?  He asked himself.  __The Jedi are diminishing in numbers and that does puts a strain on the entire galaxy, but who else out there will help us?  It's rare that we find new Jedi pupils, only a mere handful has been recruited in the past three years._

Obi remembered back to a time before he had even heard of the Jedi, when he was merely a boy no higher than the skirts of his mother.  He remembered seeing poverty and anguish everywhere he went with his parents and it pained him to know that a galaxy with that existed.  He glanced down at the small scar on his right hand where he had nicked himself with a vicroblade on the day they had come from the Jedi council to take him away to be trained.  He had vowed that he would do everything in his power to change the galaxy for the better…much like Qui-Gon's views…  

Obi-Wan wished that his old mentor and friend was still with him, for he always had an answer to everything.  

_Does it really take a war to make us open our eyes to see the truth?…_

At the very start of this chapter I had MAJOR writer's block but then a day later the gates just opened up and "poof"!  I have another chapter (yay).  Wow, between homework, writing, and drawing I really have no time for anything :(  Hmmm since I love writing and drawing maybe the homework should go :P (yeah right like I could ever bring myself to do that…)  Oh yeah today is my 20th BIRTHDAY!!  Happy b-day me!!  Today went pretty well, I found a guy who actually has the Star Wars Holiday Special (which I want just because Fett happens to be in it…no matter how bad it really is).  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter!

  


	17. Sentenced to Die

Disclaimer:  Hmmm seems I haven't been adding these all too recently… Anyway, I do not own Star Wars or its characters.  The end.  Heehee ;P

Gahhh!!  I have had soooo much homework and assignments to do for university I'm going out of my mind!  I'm surprised I even had time to write this.  Oh well, enjoy! 

Iile

Jango knelt hidden in the shadows above one of the assembly belts.  He watched silently as the young intruders ducked and dodged the large arms of the machinery, the one swinging his lightsaber in precise arcs which cut the metallic arms in showers of sparks.  Jango's visored gaze zoomed in on the smooth face of the girl and his finger tightened on the trigger of his blaster.  He could easily kill her with a simple flex of his hand and get those blood thirsty aliens off of his back, their complaining and whining was slowly getting to him…

His teeth gritted together as he slowly let the pressure off on the blaster and he continued to sit still where he was and observe.  Count Dooku had made it clear that he was only to capture the two and spare them any pain if possible.  Supposedly the man had something planned within that arrogant head of his.  Even though, Jango itched to put the newcomers out of misery and get back to Boba.  He hadn't been able to talk to the boy after the meeting with the Count and Jango still did not know the answer to the worries that plagued him.  

Steam shot up from an exhaust vent temporarily blocking his view of the Senator Amidala.  He shifted position and managed to catch sight of her as she was knocked off the assembly belt and into an iron vat by a Geonosian guard.  _Shit… this could slightly complicate things…_  The vat moved along on its track heading towards the boiler where it would soon be filled with molten metal.  He motioned to a guard behind him,

"Turn off the vat system!" he ordered.

The guard hesitated and he tightened his hand into a fist threateningly.  "Now!"

The creature buzzed in fright and took off in a hurry.  Jango resisted the urge to pick him off with a quick shot knowing that it was his temper which was making him act so uncontrolled today.  Even with his amour's cooling system he could feel sweat roll down his face, the heat of the factory and the whole damn situation getting to him.  His chest tightened as the heat reminded him of the twenty minutes of hell he had spent in the water main while escaping the fires with the Mandalorians back on his childhood farm.  The water had almost cooked them alive that morning.  Now he detested heat and would take frostbite over a burn any day.  

Suddenly the new Jedi jumped off the belt from his view and Jango stood up with a growl.  He was through waiting and ignited his jetpack, sending him up into the heated air of the factory after his quarry.

Meanwhile…

Artoo beeped with as much mechanic fright as he had as he hacked into the droid machinery control unit, trying to deactivate the metal dispenser which now hung above the vat holding Padme.  The gears whirred franticly as Artoo heard the boiling sound approach, any minute now the searing liquid would come out of the pipe and the Senator would be lost!  Almost… almost…

A high pitched whine sounded and the machinery around him came to a stop.  Artoo buzzed confused as his circuits told him that he hadn't had found the code yet…  Then who?  He spun the gears in the panel again and told the computer to drop the vat holding Padme.  It landed on the platform below and he saw her roll unharmed out of the giant iron prison.  R2-D2 beeped softly in relief but only to whirl as he saw her become surrounded by the creatures she had been fighting with before.  Defeated, Padme raised her arms in cooperation and was handcuffed and led off through a hatchway.  

_So much for the whole rescue and escape thing…_  He beeped and turned his metal dome around 360 degrees hoping that Anakin had come out in a better situation.  He had lost sight of him during his flight trip to save Padme.  Oh well… there was always the golden droid he could find…  At least his sensors would pick up the data wavelengths of C-3PO….  _What??  The other droid's head was out of place from the body frame?  Artoo beeped softly again and knew that if he had a head of his own he would be shaking it with exasperation at his situation.  It seemed that it was always up to him to sort out the messes of others.  _

The little droid spun around on his wheels and moved off hopefully in what was the direction to Threepio's head…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anakin stumbled as the bounty hunter none too gently shoved him forward with the butt of his blaster.  

"Move Jedi," the voice grated through audio speakers.  Anakin frowned and itched to have the cold steel of his lightsaber in his hands and in turn be the one to do the ordering.  

_No… calm yourself_, Anakin thought allowing himself a calming deep breath of the stagnant cool air of the underground passages.  _What did Obi Wan tell you about violent outbursts and urges?  They all lead to the dark side and you don't want that do you?  Did he?  Right now it seemed to him that having the dark side at his power would be a great help in his situation.  Overcoming the hunter would be a synch and then he would be free to go and find Padme.  At her name the image of her angelic face filled his mind, her rose coloured lips and large warm brown eyes and made him melt every time he looked into them.  Where was she now?  If those bastards were putting their hands on her, marring her beauty or self in any way, they would find quick death by his hands he could assure them that.  The wistful look that had crossed his face vanished as he again focused on the fact that his lightsaber was not in its proper place clipped to his belt but instead within a sealed pocket or compartment somewhere on the one behind him.  _No sense of calling it to me, it's trapped just like I am.  Maybe if I switched it on it might be facing into the hunter and then pierce through both his armour and flesh giving me a chance to escape._  Anakin glanced back and tossed that idea out the window for the hunter was flanked by two Geonosian guards and a pair of droidekas.  Man those things were fucking annoying, rolling about and popping up everywhere you went!  He remembered how many there had been back during the battle for Naboo.  They had been everywhere in the Theed Palace, it was a good thing they were so large or else you would trip over the bloody things as soon as you put your foot out the door.  _

He sighed and wondered how much longer it would take to get to where they were heading.  The halls were dark and creepy and being from Tatooine with its two suns made him not use to never-ending darkness.  _As soon as this shit is over I'm taking Padme and going back to Naboo.  Maybe spend some more time at that summer house on the lake where it was just me and her…  _

His apprentice braid came loose from its position from behind his ear and he flipped his head slightly trying to keep it out of his face_.  Dumb thing…_  Why did the council make them have these things anyways?  All it did was get into your face during practice sessions and allow a handhold for Obi Wan to grip onto when he found that his Padawan wasn't paying attention.  _Besides braids are for girls…  _

A guard buzzed behind him catching his attention.  Anakin concentrated and reached out with the force to give the creature a quick static shock.  It jumped up in the air like it had been hit with a full bolt of electricity and squealed in anger sending the other guard into confusement and the droids into alert mode.  Anakin grinned at the entertainment and disorder of the bunch but then hid his humor as he saw the bounty hunter staring at him.  He could feel the cold gaze of his eyes piercing through the black visor but the hunter did not lash out but merely waved his blaster ahead to tell Anakin to keep moving.  The young Jedi knew that the only thing that had saved him from a quick blow on the head was the fact that he had shocked just one of the guards and not Jango Fett himself.  _He probably thinks those things are as dumb as I do… _

After a few paces the Geonosians calmed down and they resumed their walk in silence until they reached a round room at the far end of the tunnel.  Padme stood in the center of the bare circle before an elaborate dais on which sat the Geonosian Archduke and an old man with stark white hair.  Could that be the Count that Obi Wan had told them about?  

"Padme!"

She turned at his voice and smiled in relief upon seeing him.  He rushed over to her side ignoring the guards and wished that his hands weren't bound so he could take her in his arms.  

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Anakin," she said calmly.  

He nodded but still gave her a quick once over just to be sure.  Padme turned back towards the dais where Jango Fett had crossed over to and now stood behind the chair of the old man.  

"Is that Dooku?" Anakin asked Padme in a whisper.

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

She shrugged slightly.  "I guess we are being put on trial."

"For what?"

Padme gave him an amused look before concentrating her thoughts back on the ones before them.  

The Count stroked his beard with one hand and then finally cleared his throat signaling that he was beginning.

"Do you have anything to say before the Archduke lays your sentence?" he asked in a low voice.

Padme tilted her head up regally.  "Yes.  You are holding a Jedi Knight illegally and I demand that you return him to us at once and allow us the curtsey of releasing us back to our ship."

"Oh, but the Jedi Knight you are talking about trespassed on the Geonosian premises and then proceeded to destroy some of their military defenses, so I think that those actions would count as being a reasonable excuse to have him arrested under Geonosian law."

"He was here on Republic business representing the Jedi Order," Padme continued.

"Even so my dear, he did not make the proper arrangements and so his fate is out of my hands.  And I am also sorry that you as well as your young friend there have also committed the same crimes this day and now you will also be facing the same punishment I'm afraid."

"What sort of punishment?" Anakin said abruptly.

"Anakin!" Padme hissed, urging him to keep quiet.  He coughed and nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry but I do not know yet.  As I said it is out of my hands," Dooku answered him.

The Geonosian leader clicked his jowls together beginning his speech for the sentencing.

_"You have been found underr the suprreme law of ourr worrld to be guilty and therreby sentenzed to immediate death underr ourr code of justize.  The code finds that yourr deaths will be witnessed by all publicly in the execution arrena.  You will join the otherr who also was found guilty and the thrree of you shall pay for yourr crrimes in full.  I have barred witness to this trrial and have given my final worrd of this situation.  What is left of yourr bodies will be burnt upon the alterr on the __Dekwi__Mountain__ for the most honorrable Gods of our orrderr."_

"What's he saying?" Anakin whispered, leaning closer to Padme.

"Nothing good," she muttered.

_"The sentenzing has been done, take them to the execution arrena!"_

Two guards stepped forward and escorted Padme and Anakin out through another doorway.  Dooku rose from his chair and grinned back at Jango.  

"Well, I do believe that we have some interesting events to watch."

Jango nodded although not showing as much enthusiasm as the Count was.  Personally he couldn't care less about how they would die, all he wanted to be sure of was that Nute Gunray didn't skip out on his promised price for the Senator Amidala, even though it wouldn't be his hand that took her life.  

"I'll send someone to fetch your son, after all this is quite a historical event.  Two Jedi Knights and a Senator being sentenced to death doesn't happen every day," Dooku said.

Jango merely nodded again, hoping that after all this mess was over he could finally be on his way back to Kamino with Boba.  

_Let's hope they die quickly…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Geonosian buzzed away after telling the human boy the directions to the arena where he was to meet the Count and Jango Fett.  Boba was glad that he didn't have to spend the walk with the alien and began down the dim tunnels.  Most likely the arena had to do with the Jedi Knight from before or perhaps with the reason why his father didn't return with him to their room early that day.  Oh well, at least he had something to do instead of sit on his bed for _hopefully what was going to be the remainder of their stay on this planet.  He wanted to get back out into the open air and away from the damp and confining passageways that seemed to shrink about you with every passing minute.  At least the way to this arena was better lit than the other places he had been, unlike that corridor that he had led him to the room in which he had his confrontation with that Twaj scum.  _

Boba frowned realizing that still nobody had said anything about the incident.  Had the body not been found yet?  That was unlikely since the place was crawling with the insectoid creatures.  _So why hasn't anyone come after me?  After all, I did kill one of Dooku's council members.  _

He rounded a corner and smacked into something coming from the opposite direction.  

"What…"

A startled beeping sounded and Boba looked down at the obstacle in his way.  It was a white and blue astronomical droid which whirred and whistled, rolling back and forth on its three wheels as if anxious... or even worried.  He had never seen a droid act this oddly before, even the humanoid build ones that he had once encountered on Coresant with his father.  Boba watched the domed head spin around and he saw the data crypt reading R2-D2 imprinted in the metal.  He recognized it as a standard base code for those types of droids but certainly not for one found on this planet.  After all Geonosis had its own droid factory and wouldn't need to purchase any from other parts of the galaxy, also their droids would've had their own personal coding on them.

Artoo whirred again as it observed the human boy with his optical sensors.  He hadn't counted on running into anyone in this quest to get down to the lower levels and find the golden one.  C-3PO had been shipped out of the factory area and only after hacking again into the mainframe had Artoo found out that he was being taken to the holding units at the far end of some large arena.  What was about to happen he hadn't figured out yet, but by his guess whatever it was had to be bad.  

He rolled back again before edging forward as if to show that he had a programmed order that he had to carry out.  Perhaps the human would understand and let him pass… or perhaps the human would blast him into a bunch of spare parts right on the spot.  Artoo blipped softly at the mechanical idea. He didn't want to be disabled; he still had to rescue the others.

Boba stepped off to the side and the little droid beeped as if happy with his action.  It swiveled its dome towards him for a brief moment before taking off down the hall, its wheels silent against the stone floor.  Boba mentally stored the image of it away in his head, he had a feeling that he would be seeing it again in the future and perhaps it could be of some use to him.

It didn't take long to reach where his father was and he made his way over to his side.  Jango half smiled down at him.

"What's about to happen?" Boba asked, making sure to keep his voice down so that the others in the room wouldn't overhear him.  

"The Jedi Knight is being put to death by execution."

"And they are making this into an event?"

"The Geonosians and the Viceroy want to make this a big deal, it would've been ignorant to decline the offer to witness their deaths."

_Their deaths?  _Boba didn't say anything else, he would find out soon enough who the others would be.  However, if the Viceroy had interest in this Boba could almost bet that one of them was the Senator that his father had been hired to kill.

A pair of massive doors opened and a bright light could be seen at the end of a tunnel.  Boba followed his father and soon found himself out in a huge open area, the sunlight streaming down from overhead warming him from the coolness of the interiors of the Palace.  The arena itself was a massive circular observatory in which thousands and thousands of Geonosian's were crowded along cut out stone benches overlooking a gladiator pit in the center.  Three stone pillars were erected at one end of the sandy pit opposite numerous arched gates in the mountain side.  Boba moved so that he had clear view of the entire setup and watched as two humans were brought out into the area below him.  He didn't recognize the guy but he assumed the woman was Amidala.  He was surprised to see that she was fairly young and in fact quite beautiful.  The way the Viceroy had talked about her had given Boba the image that she was an old witch or something.  

He watched as the two were chained to the pillars and only then did he see the other Jedi bound to the last one.

"Finally she will die!" Nute Gunray exclaimed happily from his position beside the Count.  Boba frowned and somehow doubted that the three wouldn't go down without a fight, chains and all.  That was one of the things bugging Boba at the moment, the fact that the three prisoners didn't have a fair chance to defend themselves.  Even the people Jango hunted had an opportunity to run or fight, although all of them in the end ended up in a holding cell…  He crossed his arms and leaned against the stone balcony enjoying the warmth of the sun on his body and waited for execution to begin.

Down on the arena floor Obi Wan turned to his Padawan and gave him a look.  

"What are you doing here?" he asked, flabbergasted at why Anakin was here disobeying his orders to remain on Naboo.

"We came to rescue you."

Obi Wan's eyebrows rose at the remark and he looked up at his cuffed hands.  "Good job," he said dryly.  "Anyway just focus and we might actually get out of this mess."

"Pretty big crowd turned out huh?" Anakin said with a smirk.

"Yes it is, and a fairly important bunch I can assure you," he said nodding towards the balcony on which stood Count Dooku and the others.

"Master, I sensed the force in Dooku during our sentencing.  Is he a Jedi?"

"Not anymore.  I believe that the dark side has him now and that we are facing a Sith."

"I thought that Darth Maul was the last of them," Anakin inquired.

"Mind you there are always two Sith at once, the learner and the master.  Whichever one Dooku is I do not know, but we must not let him escape."

"Won't that be a little difficult?" Anakin asked with slight humor.  "I mean, after all we are about to die."

Obi shook his head.  "You can never be serious about these things can you?"

"I am serious!"

"Look, until our bodies are lying cold on the ground we still have a chance.  Just use the force and protect Padme."

Anakin looked over to see that his love was currently occupied with her handcuffs then turned back to his master.  "You don't have to tell me that twice," he said with a smile.

"Good," Obi Wan smiled back, knowing that Anakin would at least obey that order to his full extent.

A large grating sound echoed throughout the air and they looked up to see three of the large arena gates slowly opening.  

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin muttered.

The gates banged as they opened fully and there came cries and rumbles from the dark tunnels in the rock.  Dust flew about in the air as a large reek stepped into the sunlight, its thick hide covered body built like a tank and a large curved horn sat upon its snout.  It tossed its head and bleated a warning challenge.  

From another gateway an enormous armored acklay appeared.  It swiped its claws in the air then hit the ground with immense force and shrieked, its slitted eyes staring right at Obi Wan.  The last gateway held a nexu, a ferocious feline-streamed creature with a gaping mouth full of gnashing teeth and four red glistening eyes.  

The Geonosians began herding the three beasts towards them.

"A very…bad…feeling…"

***I hope that you guys enjoyed reading this chapter!  It was hard writing it since I haven't updated for over a month!  God I'm slow….  Heehee, I managed to draw myself out from under the pile of work and crap that the school dropped on me for a bit!  Yay!  Temporary freedom from physics and chemistry and biology and stuff!!

Weehee hee I'm coming to the end of the first part of Iile!  Only (counts fingers) two more chapters to go!  I haven't started writing they last chapters or the beginning to Part Two (who am I kidding, with all this work…) but I do have it sort of planned out so hopefully they won't take "as long" as this one did.  Jeez even with a whole month I only turn out a chapter around 3000 words long… Oh well!  La la la la la (wanders off down the hall with a textbook under my arm).


	18. Jango's End

Disclaimer:  George Lucas created the Star Wars universe and therefore has the rights to it.  I merely am borrowing it for story purposes ;P

Well I'm finally back into the story writing mood.  It sort of stopped after Christmas and drawing took over, but I'm glad it's back because now I can continue my epic about our dear Boba Fett.  I keep reading other great Fett tales with lots of yummy romance and I really really want to begin adding it to Iile it's just that Fett still has to grow up a bit more.  Dammit :(  Oh well, I'll try to keep it interesting, there are always other things that can happen to Fett in the meantime.

                                                                     Iile

The crowd in the stands roared its approval as the beasts emerged from the darkness of the tunnels.  Thunderous applause accompanied the constant buzzing and clicking of the Geonosians, overpowering the screeches of the acklay and the snarling of the neux.  Boba had never heard anything like the commotion that was reaching his ears right now, the noise increasing his level of excitement against his own will.  It was intoxicating, a mindless banter vibrating through his head and he eagerly found himself holding onto the balcony with anticipation as the distance between the creatures and the prisoners slowly closed with each step of a foot or claw.  

He could make out the movements of the Jedi as they tested the strength of their bonds while keeping an eye on the advancing menace.  _Common, common…_  Boba whispered to himself, wanting them to break free from their chains and have a fighting chance before their demise.  He focused in on the young Senator, the target of the nexu, and saw that she had somehow unhooked herself from the cuffs and was now intent on climbing the pillar.  _Yes!_  

"What is she doing?!" exclaimed Nute Gunray, realizing that his foe wasn't staying put.  "She is supposed to die!"

Amidala made it to the top of the pillar just as the nexu reached its base.  It snarled and flexed its claws as its red eyes stared hungrily up at her.  

The Jedi were having troubles of their own.  The acklay had zeroed in on Obi Wan Kenobi and sliced its claws through the air, slamming them into the ground where the knight had stood microseconds before.  Obi barely had time to dodge the attacks; he could feel the shift in the air as the creature's arms grazed his body.  He twisted against his chain and managed to maneuver it just as the acklay swung again into the pillar.  The metal was no match for the strength of the creature and shattered freeing him.  He quickly ran around the pillar, putting it between him and the acklay.  It clicked and screeched in anger.  Kenobi managed to get a quick glace over at the others just in time to see Anakin use the force to flip over and onto the reek as it charged into his pillar with a defending crash.  Anakin swung his chain over its horn and the links snapped as the reek pulled back from its attack.

"He can't do that!  Shoot him or something," complained the Viceroy as he watched Anakin ride the reek across the arena.

Boba managed to drag his eyes away from the action below him to regard the Viceroy with annoyance.  It was a wonder how his dad put up with employers such as this one.  The neediness and whining was a constant headache, showing how weak Gunray was.  No doubt he would be the type to turn tail and run back to his hovel if actually put in a situation where he was face to face with an opponent.  It was quite odd of how someone like him had obtained control over such a vast empire such as the Trade Federation.  

The snarl of the nexu made Boba turn back and he saw it reach the top of where Amidala was perched.  She took the excess length of her chain and struck out with it, hitting the feline, trying to knock it back down to the ground.  It held on and lashed out at her with its paw, its razor sharp claws cutting along her back tearing away park of her flight suit.  She cried out in pain as the claws ripped long gashes into her skin.  The nexu lost its balance and leapt back down where it circled around the pillar. 

Amidala bit her lip and fought to ignore the searing fire on her back, concentrating on the matter at hand as the nexu began climbing the stone again.  She didn't give it a chance to reach the top and jumped into the air and using the chain to swing herself towards it, slamming her feet into its belly and knocking it back to the dirt where it lay whimpering in pain.

Boba regarded her with slight admiration at how she managed to continue fighting after being wounded.  It was almost too bad that she had upset the wrong people and brought her fate down upon herself along with her friends.  

The crowd's yells had taken on a baffled tone as all three prisoners were turning the tide of the execution.  The younger Jedi used his control over the reek to kill the nexu and now had both Amidala and Obi Wan with him, taking them away from the remaining danger of the acklay.  

"This isn't how it's supposed to be!" yelled the Viceroy, fed up that his bloodbath hadn't occurred.  "Jango, finish her off!"

Boba looked over at his dad to see if he would comply but a wave from the Count told them that Jango was to remain where he was.  

"Patience Viceroy patience, she will die," he said calmly as if already having predicted the outcome of her fate.  

Droidekas rolled out from a tunnel, their black armored bodies sending sand into the air as they swarmed around the reek, cutting it off in a circle of metal arms and blasters.  Anakin pulled back on the chain slowing the creature down to a stop as the droids aimed their target locks his location.  

"I'm afraid I'm out of ideas," he hissed back at Obi Wan.

"As am I."

Padme tightened her hold on Anakin's waist as her mind raced as to how they were going to get out of this one.  Anakin pressed his hand against hers reassuringly as he felt her tension.

Suddenly the snap hiss of a lightsaber made Boba spin around to see a new Jedi standing with them on the balcony.  The man had his blade dangerously close to Jango's exposed throat.  Boba's breath caught as he dared not move.  His father remained calm as he intently watched the Jedi beside him.

Count Dooku turned and gave the newcomer an amused half smile.

"Master Windu, how pleasant of you to join us."

Windu watched him with abhorrence.  "This party's over."

All around the arena flashes lit up as a hundred lightsabers were activated by the Jedi that Windu had brought with him, sending the Geonosians flying up into the air in panic.  Boba's eyes didn't leave the purple beam of the lightsaber near his father.  

"Brave…but foolish my old Jedi friend," said Dooku.  "You're impossibly out numbered."

Mace glared at the Count.  "I don't think so."

"We'll see."

The marching of droids sounded from the tunnel behind them and Mace quickly pulled back as a barrage of blaster fire flew out at him.  Jango donned his helmet and shoved Boba back out of harms way as the Jedi parried his lightsaber, making the blaster bolts fly off in different directions.  Jango pressed a knob on his gauntlet sending out a stream of fire towards the Jedi, setting his robes aflame as Mace leapt off of the balcony down to the ground fifty meters below.  The Jedi Knights and the droid army clashed together, the blaster fire and lightsabers creating an array of colour against the brown surroundings.  Dirt and rock flew into the air as cannon discharges impacted in the ground, sending people flying with the force of the shockwaves.

Anakin, Padme, and Obi Wan were tossed from the reek's back as it was hit by the fire.  Padme scooped up a fallen blaster rifle and downed droids with precise shots.   Anakin and Obi Wan had been given another pair of lightsabers and they joined their comrades in battle.  

A Knight managed to get onto the balcony and faced the duke but didn't react in time as Jango fired at him with his blaster, hitting the Jedi twice and driving him over the edge of the railing to his death below. 

Boba knelt where he was in the shadows and watched as an enraged reek charged through the chaos towards Obi Wan who was now fighting alongside Mace Windu.  Obi dove out of the reek's way as it barreled past him after Mace.  

The Count gave a nod and Jango ignited his jetpack and flew into the path of the Jedi.  He fired at him and Mace dodged the blast but lost his concentration on the reek and barely managed to twist away from the thrust of its horn.  His lightsaber was flung out of his hand as the animal's side came in contact with Mace's arm and he dive rolled off to the side as Jango let loose another round of blaster fire.  Windu used the force to leap over the bounty hunter's head and landed behind him and lashed out with a roundhouse kick.  Jango blocked it with his arm and slammed his fist at where Mace's head was but missed as the Jedi nimbly rotated on his heel and applied a hit to the area between Jango's armour plates and he stumbled back under the force of the punch.  Mace reached out and called his lightsaber to his hand.  The beam ignited again and cut through the air at Jango who dodged and countered with his blaster.

Boba's fingers bit into his palms as he watched his father fight the dark skinned Jedi.  Jango was a prized fighter but never before had Boba witnessed him fight against an opponent as strong as this one.  The din of the battle around him faded as his attention was focused into a pinpoint of light which held only the two of them, the Jedi Knight and the Hunter.  He watched as Mace shoved Jango back with a force attack, sending him face first into the sand directly in the path of the reek.  He watched as his father was hit by the massive horn of the beast into a roll along the ground while being trampled under the reek's massive body.  The jetpack sparked as it was crushed by one of the reeks feet rendering it useless.  The beast came to a stop and turned around, scuffing the dirt angrily as Jango rose from the ground and faced it.  It bellowed furiously and charged again, mowing down the droids that tried to get in its way.  His father raised his arm and took aim at the head of the reek and firing one shot which pierced through its right eye and into its brain.  Jango dove out of the way as the reek continued forward under the shear momentum of its charge and it collapsed dead against the sand.

Time seemed to slow as Boba watched Mace Windu, who had took the opportunity of the reek's distraction, to run towards Jango, his saber flashing as he blocked the hunter's shots.  The blade sliced through the air as Jango tried activating his jetpack.  

_NOOO!! _ Boba's mind screamed as the machine failed and the blade swung down…

The purple glow cut in an arc beneath the Mandalorian helmet slicing through the hunter's neck, separating his head from his body and sending it and the helmet to the arena floor where they came to a rest in the brown sand.  

Jango's body fell to the ground.  The greatest bounty hunter that had ever lived, the father who was the only family Boba had every known and the person who meant everything to him, was dead.


	19. Boba's Beginning

Disclaimer:  Bow down to the great and all powerful Lucas, the owner of Star Wars! (kneels in front of an alter and chants a bit).  

Well people this is it!  Last chapter to Iile forever!  Bwa ha ha ha ha (gasp), sorry, just kidding :)  Actually you should be seeing Part Two up in the near future and that's when we get to find out how Fett does out there in the big ol' galaxy.  

                                                                        Iile

The dust settled as the last droid exited the arena.  The Jedi and clone troopers had all vanished up into the sky in their transports, off to do battle elsewhere.  Bodies littered the ground in poses frozen by death with the red smears of their blood slowly drying under the fading sunlight to return to a more earthen shade of brown.  The air was cloudy with the smoke from the gunfire and spirals of fumes streaked overhead showing the escape route of the starships.  

The wind ruffled the clothing of the fallen Jedi.  Large cut up pieces of flesh were the only remains of the once ferocious beasts that had been used as amusement objects for the Geonosians, having been stolen from their lush home planets long ago.  Their charred corpses gave of the stench of burning meat and hair adding to the metallic copper smell of blood and droid oil.  Small fires still burned on the larger of the droid remains as their damaged fuel receptors caught fire from the shower of sparks discharging from their severed circuits.  One could almost find a surreal beauty in the stillness of the air and the random displacement of the twisted mounds of metal and bodily tissue, a portrait of death and disorder overcast with the pink of dusk and eerie calm.  

Beyond the yellow stone cliffs far off in the distance could be heard the faint booming of weapon fire.  The war still raged on elsewhere, already were forgotten those who lay among the soft dust where they had so bravely fought.  No one would come back to claim the bodies and give them proper burials; with flowers and loved ones to mourn over their craved gravestones.  The natives would be the ones to return in time and dispose of the corpses in what matter they saw fit, not caring in the least about the outsiders that were placed alongside their own kind.

A scuffing of boots against the earth was the only sound that was heard.  The form of a young boy emerged from the shadows of a stairway landing which had led him from the above balcony area to the pit of the execution ring.  His eyes were unfocused and blurry from the particles of upset sand and his footsteps uneven as he slowly made his way around the bodies and broken parts of droids; searching for something among them.  He had lost something of great value to him, someone that should not have joined the others on the ground in defeat.

Boba stumbled over a droideka blast plate and reached out to hold onto a stone archway to keep from falling over.  His hands scraped along the roughness of the granite but he did not feel the bite in his palms.  His father was somewhere in the arena and he had to find him.  The sight of the Jedi standing over the body of his father had been a fist driven into Boba's gut.  His own voice had screamed over and over in his head but only the small sound of his breath escaping past his lips did he manage to get out.  

Now here he was walking mindlessly through the disarray.  

Any moment now he expected his father to appear out from behind a stone pillar or from a dark tunnel and tell him to stop delaying and get back to the Slave 1 so they could be on their way home to Kamino.

That is what he wanted to believe…

The setting sun made Boba's shadow long and dark against the sand and he stared at it.  Darkness… that's all he felt around him.  What would he do?  Where would he go?  His father had been his entire world, protecting him, offering reassurance and always being there by his side.  It had all been taken out from under him in one stoke of a lightsaber held in the hands of a man who shouldn't have been there in the first place.  The man's face burned into Boba's mind.  He would _never forget what the Jedi had done…_

A glint of sunlight caught his eye and he slowly turned his head to look down at the black visor of his father's Mandalorian helmet that lay a few feet away from him.  _It shouldn't be lying there like that… my father would never leave it abandoned on the ground.  He walked over to it and knelt in the dust.  The inside rim was stained with blood; Jango's blood…_

His hands trembled as he took the helmet in his hands, the piece of armour that had been an extension of his father.  It was as if he had been holding Jango's actual head in his shaking hands, the helmet was so familiar from it being worn around him his whole life.  

He could feel the wall breaking inside him as he stared into the t-shaped visor.  

Boba pressed his forehead against the cool surface of the helmet and for the first time in his life…he cried.               


	20. Iile Uncut Scenes: A Bit of Side Humour

Author's Note:

***Well how did you guys enjoy the first part of Iile?  It was a very interesting experience for me since this is one of the few stories that I've actually completed a lot of chapters for.  Part 2 will follow Boba as he goes from being a child to a young adult and will involve him meeting new allies and learning about life out in the galaxy.  Also part 2 is the beginning of Palpatine's takeover of the Republic and will show how Boba gets involved with his plot.  Kish returns and Boba's friendship with her strengthens.  How does Boba survive being a teenager?  Oh…he gets through it somehow… hehehe.  Don't worry, Part 2 is on the way!

Meanwhile I thought that I would give you guys some comic relief with the uncut scenes from the first part of Iile.  Also thanks to all my loyal reviewers (you know who you are ;P ) and a big hello to my new ones!  Okay… I'm done now :)   

**Iile**

**Uncut Scenes **

**Chapter 5:  A Father's Promise**

**TAKE 1:**

His whole body was crying out in pain, causing him to thrash and moan in torment.  Hands were pressing down on him, suffocating him, and large shadowed faces loomed over him.  One of the hands ripped off his pants and forced him up against a wall, shoving his face into it.  He couldn't see as the hands forced his legs apart, couldn't see his attacker as he pressed his naked, sweat drenched body up against his own.

Boba awoke with a gasp and sat up in the bunk.

WACK!!!  His head slams into Jango's (who was currently bend over Boba, treating his wounds).

Jango falls to the ground unconscious.

"Umm Dad?"

Director:           Cut!!!

**TAKE 2:**

"We didn't know he was your son!" he choked.  "We…we wouldn't have…" he was cut off as Jango opened his hand and dropped him down into the pit.  The guy thrashed in the sand, trying to desperately get his footing and climb out; however the tentacles found him and ensnared his body.  Jango grabbed the other man by his hair and forced him to watch his friend's fate, soon to be his own.  Suddenly the Sarlacc gave a squeak and stopped moving.

Man 1:  (looks down at it)  Ummm, I think the machine just broke down.

Man 2:  Larry!  Get the mechanic over here!

Jango:   Dammit!!!  This was one of my big scenes!!  (stomps off to his trailer)  

**Chapter 6:  Silhouettes of Comfort**

**TAKE 1:**

It didn't take long to find him.  He was outside on one of the platforms overlooking the ocean.  The rain had turned to a fine mist and came down in soft sheets and clung to your body, making it shimmer in the lights of the facility.  Boba was sitting on a ledge of the platform, his legs tucked underneath him and upper body leaning against the metal railings.  His chin was on his arms as he stared out at the water and Kish could tell there had been a change in him from when she had last been to Kamino.

She walked quietly up behind him, looking him over.  Something had happened… WHAM!!!!!

(Kish slips on the water covered platform landing on her back)

Boba Fett:        Hahahaha!!!! (couldn't contain himself)

Director:           Cut!!

Kish:                _Medic…_

**Chapter 7:  Restless Nights**

**TAKE 1:**

A beeping came from the boiler and Jango stood up and went to make the herb drinks.  Boba's mind was overloading with questions that he wanted to ask his father but didn't know how many he could without Jango becoming irritated at his prying.  He knew that he could always ask Kish but deep inside there was a nagging feeling that told him to keep quiet around her, for there was something about her that made it seem as if she was hiding herself from others for a purpose.  He frowned; this was going nowhere.   

Jango returned and placed a cup in front of Boba and sat back down.  Boba had a bad feeling nagging at him from the back of his mind as he drank down the tea along with his father.  He set the cup back on the table and looked into it.

"Um Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't Alderaan herb tea supposed to be dark purple?"

Jango looked down into his own cup at the orange coloured liquid.

"Uh oh…  I think I may have…used the wrong packets."

Their bowels start to rumble uncertainly and they bolt for the bathroom.

Director:           CUT!!!!!

**Chapter 10:  She Belongs To Me  **

**TAKE 1:**

He raced around a corner in the corridor and slammed into something coming the other way.  The force knocked him off of his feet and he fell backwards and hit the ground, grimacing in pain as the shock traveled up his spine into his head.  He looked up at what he had hit and saw Kish staring down at him with a very pained expression on her face and holding onto her chest.

"Ooowww!!! You hit me right in the breast!!  Jesus Christ that hurts!  I need to take five…"  (staggers off to her trailer)

**TAKE 2:**

He raced around a corner in the corridor and kept on running…and running…and running.

Director:  Hey kid!  You ran down the wrong corridor!!

Boba Fett:  Oops!  Sorry 'bout that…  

**Chapter 11:  Lover's Goodbye**

**TAKE 1:**

Seiko:               (typing) As his mouth closed around her nipple he felt Zam's hand in his hair indicating that she was awake and aware of what he was doing.  He flicked his tongue over the delicate tip before drawing it into his mouth, making her sigh in bliss.  His fingers grazed over the soft curls between her legs to stroke between her moist ummm….her moist…now what fuckin' word should I use here??... her something something, ummm…shit.

(gets out the romance novels)

Seiko:               Okay, we have a choice of womanhood….mound….creamy petals (yuck!)….folds… What do you think?

Boba Fett:        I don't know!  This is between my dad and Zam!  Why the hell would I want to talk about this?!  

(Fett leaves the room)

Seiko:               Oh some big help you are!!!

**TAKE 2:**

Seiko:               (typing) Jango's tongue found its way to the junction between her legs and Zam gasped out his name as waves of pleasure consumed her.  

"Shhh," he whispered against her skin before continuing his erotic torment.  Zam nodded and bit her lip as he thrust his tongue into her, tasting the honey…hehehe… tasting the, the…….BWA HA HA HA HA!!!! 

(rolls around on the floor laughing her ass off)

Boba Fett:        What's so funny?

Seiko:               Ha ha ha ha ha!!! (gasp)  Oh nothing!!!  Just having the giggles!!!  LOLOL!!!!!!!!!  Hold on, I'll try it again.

                        (typing)  Zam nodded and bit her lip as he, as he….it's no use!!!!  Hahahahahahaha!!!!!!

**Chapter Thirteen:  ****Battle**** in the Rain**

**Take One:**

The air flow to the Jedi's lungs was cut off as Jango prepared to break his neck. Kenobi dragged in a painful breath as he grasped the edges of Jango's armour and with a shove of the force, threw the hunter over his shoulder to the ground. Jango pivoted and lashed out with an upper kick, hitting Obi Wan directly in the balls.****

Obi's eyes cross and he collapses to the ground with a wail.

Jango:               (to Boba) You see son?  _That_ is why we wear groin protection.

Director:           _That musta hurt…_

**Chapter Seventeen:  Sentenced to Die**

**Take One:**

A large grating sound echoed throughout the air and they looked up to see one of the large arena gates slowly opening. ****

"I have a bad feeling about this," Anakin muttered.

The gate banged as it opened fully and there came cries and rumbles from the dark tunnel in the rock. Dust flew about in the air as a rabbit came out into the light… wait a minutes… a rabbit??  

Dooku:             Hey where's my ferocious beasts? How can I strike fear into the hearts of my enemies with a… a rabbit?? (very confused)

Prop Man:        Oh don't worry sir, this rabbit is very deadly and evil to boot.

Dooku:             I find that hard to believe (looks at it as the rabbit calmly cleans it cute white ears)

Suddenly the rabbit spies the prisoners and it leaps through the air and sinks its teeth into Obi Wan's throat in a mere second.  Screaming is heard.

Prop Man:        You see sir; we got the rabbit from the set of Monty Python and the Holy Grail.

Dooku:             Ohhhh, okay then.

**Chapter Eighteen:  Jango's End**

**Take One:**

The snarl of the nexu made Boba turn back and he saw it reach the top of where Amidala was perched. She took the excess length of her chain and struck out with it, hitting the feline, trying to knock it back down to the ground. It held on and lashed out at her with its paw, its razor sharp claws cutting along her back and tearing off her entire top.****

Padme:             Ack! (crosses her arms over her exposed breasts)

Immediately the entire arena falls silent.  Crickets are heard as everyone stares at her chest.

The crowd suddenly cheers and claps, hooting and sexual comments come from both the stands and the balcony.

Jango:                           (covers Boba's eyes) 

Anakin and Obi:           Yeah baby yeah!!  Take it allll off!!! ;)

Producer:                     (to the director) Shouldn't we cut?

Director:                       Nah, leave it in, we might attract more fans.

**Chapter Nineteen:  Boba's Beginning**

**Take One:**

His hands trembled as he took the helmet in his hands, the piece of armour that had been an extension of his father.  It was as if he had been holding Jango's actual head in his shaking hands, the helmet was so familiar from it being worn around him his whole life.  

He could feel the wall breaking inside him as he stared into the t-shaped visor.  

Suddenly a loud rumbling is heard.  Boba looks up to see a huge mob of fangirls running towards him.

Fangirl One:                  Poor Boba!!

Fangirl Two:                 I'll take care of you!!!

Other Fangirls:  WE LOVE YOU BOBA!!

Boba:                           Uh oh….


End file.
